Taking Chances
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: What happens when Rachel is confronted by her past? Will it keep her back or be the one thing to push her forward? Rachel central story with St Berry, a little Klaine and a little Welby.
1. The Show Must Go On

**This is a spin-off of 3 Little Words. Its what happens at Regionals and the events following from Rachel's perspective.**

**So Happy Reading to you all :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee. Yet...**

Today was the day that Rachel had been dreading for a long time now: Regionals. You might think she'd be dreading it because she was worried about losing. Oh no, Rachel was confident they'd win. They finally had Kurt back, and they had Blaine as a new addition. Plus her duet with Finn was flawless. Well, at least she was.

No, what she was worried about was coming face to face with her past. She'd have to face Sunshine, who could have been a member of New Directions, until Rachel drove her into the evil clutches of Dustin Goolsby who replaced her mother as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, their rival team. Her mother… she hadn't spoken to her in a while, not since Regionals last year. Rachel thought they were going to be friends at least… apparently not.

And then the worst of it: Jesse St James. Rachel knew Jesse (at least she thought she did) and there was no doubt in her mind that he would come to Regionals. He would come to see how his old team was faring without him, maybe even bring Shelby along with him and they would sit in the back row and mock every little flaw that no one else besides them would notice.

Rachel was happy. For one of the first times in her life she really felt like things were falling into place. She had a good boyfriend in Finn, great friends in Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mercedes, and a solo that she was going to absolutely kill (in the best way possible) this afternoon. Sure, she had her heart tossed away several times and he mother didn't want her, and she received a slushie in her face frequently (less since dating Finn but still…). But in spite of all this she was happy, and she didn't want her past to mess it all up.

But there wasn't much she could do to stop it…

When they arrived at Regionals she was so nervous she started to shake. Finn guessed it was just nerves and he held her hand as they signed in. They found out first performing was the Warblers, the Vocal Adrenaline, then New Directions.

Everyone started groaning because they thought that was a bad thing. Rachel tried to reassure them until Santana told her to shut up. Rachel fought of the urge to cry. Finn squeezed her hand tighter. They went to sit down in the theatre but Rachel excused herself. She went to the green room and retrieved her costume, wishing luck to all the Warblers. Most of them tried to hit on her but she scurried out of there before she had to respond.

In the bathroom getting ready were all the Vocal Adrenaline girls. Rachel saw Sunshine applying make up. Rachel went up to her and told her

"Sunshine, I am sorry about everything that happened with us, and I just wanted to say good luck" Before Sunshine could respond Rachel flew into a stall and dressed herself quickly in the costumes that she helped pick out.

Of course they were no match for Vocal Adrenaline's but they weren't too shabby. The girls wore bright yellow and white gauzy dresses that fell above the knee. Under they wore black leggings and strappy black heels. They all wore their hair out with a black bow hair head band.

When Rachel was changed all the Vocal Adrenaline members were already in the green room so she had the bath room to herself. She did her hair and make up and when she was good to go she did some vocal runs to warm up her voice, praying no one would walk in. When she was sufficiently warmed up she exited the bathroom and went out into the theatre.

She saw the Warblers were nearly finished and she told Mr. Schuester she was already warmed up and ready and that she needed to watch the Vocal Adrenaline performances. Mr. Schuester told her it was okay, and that she should hum to herself to keep her voice warm. She agreed and when the Warblers finished the rest of New Directions went to the green room leaving Rachel behind. Finn kissed her cheek as he went past. She loved that he was so understanding.

And she relaxed in her seat as the Vocal Adrenaline performance was about to begin. She watched their performances with rapt attention silently critiquing them. The first song was Pyramid that Sunshine sang as a solo. It was very good but she was a little shaky on the choreography. Her runs were flawless though, Rachel had to admit it. Though Rachel could have done a better job…

The next song was All that Jazz from Chicago. Rachel loved that song and Sunshine sang it well with back up from the rest of them. The last song was The Show Must Go On by Queen. Rachel rolled her eyes. Just as New Directions, rather overused Journey, Vocal Adrenaline had sung nearly every Queen Song there was. But still Rachel felt a little pang in her chest. Jesse loved Queen. And he sang it so well…

That thought brought tears in her eyes that she struggled to not let out. She let a few fall and wiped her eyes vigorously to prevent any more slipping out. Then she realized her eyes must be red. But she had to go back stage. She hummed to herself as she made her way to the green room.

When she arrived everyone was ready and Mr. Schuester was giving them a pep talk. She went to the sink and mirror they kept there for last minute primping and she washed her face and was grateful for water proof mascara. She then went and sat in Finn's lap and listened to the end of the pep talk which left something to be desired…

But then she forgot everything. The pep talk, Sunshine, Jesse, Shelby, Vocal Adrenaline… it was time to go on.


	2. Thank You For The Music

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter - new one will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee :( **

When Rachel performed nothing came between her and the audience. As she belted out the notes to ABBA's SOS she pretended she was on Broadway singing to all her adoring fans. Her performance was flawless and she put all she had into that song. And the crowd loved it.

When they rose to their feet in a standing ovation Rachel felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes. During the applause Finn picked her up in a giant hug and spun her around. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Then all the ND members came over and it was time for the next number.

For Take A Chance on Me Puck took the lead. His vocals, after being coached by Rachel, were fantastic and he was a great performer. Not like Rachel standard, but he was very happy when he sang and strummed to his guitar and Rachel could tell the audience loved him.

The last numer was Thank you for the Music, sung by Artie and Mercedes. Whilst in Rachel's opinion, the song wasn't the best choice for Mercedes she knew Mercedes would throw a fit if she didn't have a solo, after not having one at Sectionals. But together Artie and Mercedes managed to make it work and they sang the song very well and they finished with thunderous applause.

After the performance they all went off stage and Mr. Schuester was there waiting for them

"You guys were all fantastic!" He told them gleefully

Then they were called back on stage to hear the results…

Half an hour later Rachel was in the green room on the phone to her fathers, crying.

"We won daddy and dad – we won!" She cried

"Congratulations darling!" The both told her "What time do we expect you home?"

"Well we're going to Kurt's party so around twelve?" She asked

"Aw sweetie stay as late as you want. You deserve it! Just be careful…" Her dad told her

"Of course I will. Thanks daddy" They said their goodbyes and hung up

"Are you ready?" Finn asked her

"Yes" She smiled. Finn took her hand and they all made their way out to the parking lot.

They were nearly there when Rachel realized she had left her mobile in the green room. The others told her they'd wait on the bus and she ran back to get it.

When she reached the green room however she found that it was already occupied…

"Jesse?" Rachel gasped

"Rachel" Jesse said simply. He was sitting on the couch holding her mobile


	3. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Rachel whispered

"I came to see how my old team is getting on without me" He told her honestly

"No I meant here here. In the green room… with my phone"

She went to grab it but he stood up and held it above his head. She jumped for it but he wouldn't let her have it. She stood on the couch and lept for it, and would have falled flat on her face if Jesse hadn't caught her. Rachel gasped a little. In Jesse's arms with her face only centimeters away from his all her old feelings came flooding back. She snatched her phone away and stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Good bye Jesse" She said primly and waltzed out the door before she started to cry. She couldn't cry in front of him.

She fought back tears the whole car ride home. Finn fell asleep on her shoulder and she rested her head against him. When they reached the school they all piled into their separate cars and headed to Kurt's party.

Kurt had done an amazing job. The basement had been completely transformed and it looked like an actual club. There was a dance floor, professional lights, a bar and a karaoke machine. Beyonce was playing in the back ground.

Kurt was acting as the bartender and was pouring drinks when Rachel and Finn arrived. Puck looked like he'd had a few drinks on the way over and he was on the dance floor with Mike, Tina, Brittany and Artie. Mercedes, Sam and Blaine were sitting at the bar and Quinn and Santana were sitting on the lounges near the karaoke machine.

The party was overall great and everyone had a good time. Most of them ended up drunk but Rachel wasn't really in the party mood. She didn't drink and only danced a little when Brittany forced her too. She sang karaoke twice, once with Blaine and once with the whole of New Directions.

When it reached midnight Rachel was ready to go home. No one really noticed though, as the party was pretty much just in full swing. So she crept out unnoticed and got her dad's to pick her up.

The next day was Saturday – her sleep in day. She allowed herself to sleep in until nine o'clock before waking and cooking her dad's pancakes. Of course her vegan diet disallowed her from eating anything herself but her dad's did so much for her she felt like she had to give back.

After breakfast she went back upstairs. She had an hour till her vocal lesson so she checked her emails. There was one from Kurt. She was surprised he was up so early after last night. The message read:

_Hey Rachel_

_Thanks for coming last night. You didn't say goodbye! When did you leave?_

_Anyway Blaine asked me to our Junior Prom so I was wondering if you wanted to come dress/tux shopping with me and Cedes?_

_Xx Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

Rachel sighed. She would love to go shopping but she couldn't really go until Finn asked her. She was hoping he'd ask her on their date tonight. They always went out Saturday night and they took in turns choosing the date. Last week was Finn's week (they went bowling) and this week was Rachel's turn and they were going to Breadsticks. She had wanted to see the community production of Les Miz again but Finn had fallen asleep the last three times. She also wanted to make it especially romantic in case he ended up asking her.

After she replied to Kurt she showered and got ready for the day, then attended her vocal lesson, then her ballet class. After ballet her dad's picked her up and they had lunch at a nearby café. When they returned home it was two o'clock and Rachel spent the next three hours getting ready for her date with Finn. At five o'clock Finn promptly arrived at her door. That was one of the best things about Finn – he was never late.

Just as Rachel suspected/hoped Finn asked her to the dance during dessert. Rachel said yes happily. Later on they were talking about Regionals and Finn asked if she had seen Jesse there. She was startled. She had forgotten all about that. Instantly all those bad feelings from the previous day came washing back.

"Um yeah I did" She admitted. She and Finn prided their relationship on honesty, as lies is what made it fail the last time

"Did you talk to him?" Finn asked looking not very happy

"Yes. When I got back to the green room to get my phone he was there"

"What did you talk about?" Finn asked quietly

"I asked him what he was doing there and he said he had come to see his old team. That was it" She edited out the part about the phone

Finn looked relieved

"That's okay then" He told her taking her hand "I love you"

"I love you too" She said

The next day was prom dress/tux shopping with Kurt and Mercedes. As they were browsing through Barney's Rachel was thinking about Jesse. She thought that Kurt's and Blaine's relationship was a lot like there's was. Rachel realized that Blaine was a senior too, and wondered where he was going to college. She asked Kurt

"Blaine's going to Yale" He told her proudly "He's majoring in Law"

"Wow, I thought he'd be doing something to do with music?" Mercedes was just as surprised as Rachel was

"I did too but apparently he has always wanted to be a Lawyer…" Kurt sighed. Rachel wondered if this upset Kurt and she realized it probably did. She felt bad for her friend.

Later that night as she was lying on her bed admiring her prom dress that was hanging on the cupboard doors she realized her phone had been turned off since the previous night. She had three missed calls and a text message from an unfamiliar number. She opened the message. She dropped the phone and counted her lucky stars that her floor was carpeted. She quickly picked up her phone again and read through the message several times. The message read:

_R – I miss you, can we talk? J_


	4. SOS

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter - I'll put another one up tonight :)**

**Happy Reading :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee **

_R – I miss you, can we talk? J_

Upon reading the message about a zillion questions popped into her mind.

Was it Jesse? I had to be… how many other J's did she know? Well it could have been Jacob…

So she texted back

_Who is this?_

Within seconds she received her reply

_Jesse St James_

Rachel gasped and nearly dropped her phone again. Of course it was him. And what did he mean? He missed her? He wanted to talk? About what? Rachel couldn't talk to him again. She was dating Finn and she knew she probably wouldn't be able to control herself around Jesse. Rachel gasped when her phone buzzed again. She should probably take it off loud vibrate…

The message said:

_Who else would it be?_

Rachel answered

_Do you remember my stalker Jacob?_

Jesse promptly answered

_Jew Fro? How could I 4get…_

Rachel laughed but then stopped herself. What was she doing talking to him? She was about to send him a scathing reply telling him that they had no buissness talking when he texted her again. Man, he was quick

_So can we meet up?_

Rachel replied

_I don't think so… I'm w/ Finn now_

Jesse instantly answered

_Pls Rachel we rlly need to talk_

Tears filled Rachel's eyes

_You had a year to talk Jesse. Your time is up._

Quickly Jesse answered

_How could I? You changed your number. Home and Mobile…_

Rachel's heartbeat increased

_You called?_

_He replied promptly_

_Yes of course I did_

She sighed as she typed

_Fine._

_Excellent. Breadsticks Saturday?_

Rachel's heart leaped

_No. Can we meet at the music store tomorrow after school?_

The music store was much less romantic.

_Sure c u then_

Rachel didn't reply.


	5. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

The music store. She didn't even need to give him any more description – he'd no which one. Not only because there was only one decent music store in all of Lima, but because it's the place they first met.

When Rachel arrived she realized that it was a much more romantic place for them than Breadsticks and her heart sank. The last thing she wanted was for him to get the wrong idea.

Another reason why the music store was a good place for them to meet was because no one would find them. The only people that actually knew about this place were Mr. Schue (he was at school grading papers until it was time for Glee practice), Mercedes and Kurt (They were shopping, again) and Finn, but Finn only knew about the place because Rachel told him all about how she and Jesse first met here, so Finn would never step foot in the place.

They were supposed to meet at three thirty. It was three thirty now and Rachel had been there for ten minutes. Rachels heart raced as Jesse walked through the door. At Regionals she had been so shocked to see him she hadn't really taken in his appearance. Now she did, and it sent her heart aflutter.

He was dressed in his favourite black leather jacket, a black tshirt and black skinny jeans. It was his signature look. His hair was gelled into a stylish array of sleek curls, his body was toned and tan from the California sun. He looked amazing.

He saw Rachel and made his way over to the Barbra Streistand autobiographies.

"You're early" He said sounding amused

"No I'm not" She protested

Jesse laughed. In truth his laugh was rather nervous but Rachel didn't notice.

"I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would" Jesse admitted

Rachel sighed

"Now that you've lured me here say what you have to say. I have to be back at rehearsal in an hour." Jesse checked his watch.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" He asked her. There was a café across the road that Rachel loved. She nodded her head in agreement.

They arrived at the coffee place where Jesse ordered two chi teas. Rachel was surprised he remembered. They took Rachel's favourite seat (well it had been when they were going out, because it was private and no one could over hear their conversations) and the waitress came over with their tea.

Rachel took a sip and told Jesse that he had forty five minutes so he better start talking. He did.

"So it all started one night after Vocal Adrenaline practice. During practice I dropped Andrea Cohen and she nearly broke her ankle. So when Shelby asked me to stay after practice I was expecting a huge lecture. Instead she asked me alone to accompany her to your Sectional. So we went along and I asked her who was performing and she had it all memorized. She told me which school was performing in which order and what songs they would sing. When the other schools started singing you're songs I thought it was pretty funny. Shelby didn't. She was horrified. I wondered why she was so upset about it. I was about to ask her when it was time for New Directions to perform. When I hear the music to Don't Rain On My Parade I was wary. I was pretty sure you guys were going to butcher it. Vocal Adrenaline, even never performed Barbra. When you came out, I was pretty impressed. You sounded good, no better than good. Although you lacked Barbra's emotional depth I was still impressed by your talent. And after your song was over I turned to Shelby to see what she thought. But she was gone. So I looked all over for her and found her crying in the lobby. I asked if she was okay. She told me all about you and asked me to get to know you, befriend you, her words were. She told me that she didn't care how but I had to bring her to you. I was expected to make weekly progress reports and if I failed to complete the task she was kicking me out of Vocal Adrenaline which would result in the loss of my scholarship, which was my ticket out of Ohio. So that night I facebooked you and much to my disappointment your profile was private."

"I like to keep out stalkers" She said pointedly

"So anyway" He resumed "I had no way of knowing where to meet you. When school resumed I had to report to an unhappy Shelby empty handed. But my luck improved when I was at the music store reading through the autobiographies when I saw you. I thought it must have been my lucky day. Well I don't really have to relay the rest of the day to you as you were there. All you have to know about that is that I thought our voices sounded spectacular together and while we were singing I forgot about everything." He smiled

"Tell me Jesse was any of it real?" Tears started to well up in Rachel's eyes before she could stop them

"Yes… the night of our first date I was nervous as hell. I was convinced it was only because I didn't want to mess up but the truth was I liked you and I didn't want to look like an idiot. And then on the date I was absolutely outraged at the way Finn treated you… and I was jealous that you obviously still loved him" Rachel looked down. She didn't want to be reminded of that time before she met Jesse. The truth was that she and Finn weren't ready to date… she shouldn't have forced herself on him. "From then on everything was real. I tried to convince myself otherwise but it so wasn't. It wasn't until the Run Joey Run fiasco that I could finally admit it. I ran away because I was hurt. Shelby chewed me up about that. I told her that a real boyfriend would have done the same thing but she ordered me to go back. I did and I realized that I was all wrong for you. There was no nice way out of this. So I tried to get out of this as soon as I could. I immediately forced you into listening to that tape. I almost didn't go through with it. When you told me you weren't ready I told Shelby that I didn't think it was right. And that I cared about you and I didn't want you to get hurt. But she made me go and make you…" Jesse eyed her warily, wondering what her reaction would be

Her face was blank.

"What happened with the… egging?" She whispered. Jesse deeply sighed. He had hoped she wouldn't ask about that.

"Well I'd done my job. It was time for me to go back to Vocal Adrenaline. I thought a clean break would make it easier for you to move on… especially when you had Finn to lean on for comfort" Rachel scowled "But Vocal Adrenaline was not fully satisfied that my allegiance lied with them. And I guess you can see what they made me do… and Rachel when I said I loved you, I really did still love you. They never would have let me back on the team if they thought I still loved you. They'd think I'd purposely throw Regionals for you." Jesse leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, waiting for her response. She looked speechless.

"And now?" Rachel wondered

Jesse leaned forward his eyes wide

"Rachel I-"

But before he could complete his sentence Rachel's phone buzzed.

"I'm-I'm sorry I have rehearsal…" Rachel stood up "I'll see you later" And she rushed out of the coffee shop, leaving Jesse with a little hope that he might see her again.


	6. Don't Do Sadness

**Next two chapters will be Jesse's POV about what's happened between Regionals last year and where we are up to in the story **

**Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I'll make RM a deal. He can have Pete (Jesse's roommate) if I can have Glee :) But until he gets back to me, no I don't own Glee **

After Regionals, Jesse St James tried. He emailed and called both her mobile and home phone, facebook messaged her, and myspace messaged her. But it was no use. She blocked his email, facebook and myspace and changed both her numbers. She didn't want to talk.

He tried contacting her for about two months. In those two months he was an emotional wreck. Everything reminded him of her; every song (Rachel loved music), every musical (ditto), every brunette (she had brown hair), any girl (she was a girl)… the list went on. He couldn't get away from the memory of the girl he loved.

But Jesse St James didn't do sadness. He was sick and tired of moping and he wanted his life back. So he hatched a plan…

He would go to her Sectionals. Finding out where it was would be easy. The problem would be getting her to talk to him.

When he started college Jesse threw himself into his studies and extra curricula's. He was the top of every class, a member of the Vocal Ensemble and Dance, Drama and Speech clubs. He even signed up for the school production of Spring Awakening where he'd landed the role of Ernst, which was pretty impressive as usually freshman took up the majority of the chorus. But the musical director told him he looked like the original Melchior – Jonathan Groff – so he wanted to give him an actual part.

Playing Ernst and never going out on dates, despite his good looks and charm, led the majority of the school to believe that he played for the other team. Even his roommate Pete, who was a senior, was convinced he was gay. It wasn't until Pete tried to set him up with another guy that Jesse told him about Rachel.

At the end of Semester Jesse was going to spend his break in Ohio. Their school ended before McKinley so he was able to go and see her Sectionals.

The day of Sectionals Jesse was so nervous he spent three hours trying to find something to wear. By the time he arrived he was so late that there were no seats left and he was forced to stand against the wall.

Performing last was New Directions. Jesse didn't really pay attention to any of the other performances. But He _did_ notice that Kurt was singing with a new team. He thought that was strange but he had come to see Rachel, not Kurt, so he didn't care that much.

At long last it was time for New Direction's performance. As the first bars of The Time of My Life began to play Jesse groaned. How predictable! He turned to the back of the room where he knew Rachel and Finn would enter from. It kind of ruined the surprise when they did it every year.

Only, Rachel and Finn didn't come out of the doors. That cheerleader who bullied Rachel and gotten pregnant and a boy Jesse didn't' recognize came out instead. Jesse had never liked the girl's voice. She always sounded like she had a cold. Sort of like Vanessa Hudgens…

The boy was kind of good, about on par with Finn. It soon became apparent that he was ex cheerleader's boyfriend, by their blatant display of PDA which Jesse thought was rather vulgar in a performance. Well, on that level anyway. Jesse wondered if they knew they looked like twins…

Finally when the curtain rose to reveal the rest of the ND members, Jesse saw her. Rachel looked beautiful. She had cute new bangs which Jesse rather liked. She looked so much older…

When the song finished Jesse was much relieved. He hoped the next one he'd finally get to hear Rachel sing. Only much to his disappointment that slutty cheerleader who's name Jesse couldn't remember took the mic and sang an under rehearsed version of the Zuton classic, Valerie.

Jesse liked the song and was surprised that the singer wasn't half terrible, but he really only came to speak to Rachel and hear her sing. Jesse wondered what Mr. Schuester had been thinking! How could he reduce their best talent to a back ground singer?

After they finished it was time for the results to be announced. They tied with that boy's school Kurt joined. Jesse wasn't surprised. Did they expect to win with sub par lead vocalists?

Much to his annoyance as he made his way out of the theatre to try and find Rachel he was cornered by an old teacher. Jesse tried to wrap up the conversation quickly but she just kept talking. By the time he got away he was just in time to see their bus leave.

Jesse was sad, angry and frustrated. What was he going to do? He could go visit her at school or her house but it was unlikely she'd be at either or those places, and even more unlikely she'd see him.

So that night he flew back to California.

When school resumed he threw himself into his studies once more. Everyone kept saying how promising he was and how great he was doing. Jesse really liked college. The Vocal Ensemble he was in was kind of cruisy so he didn't feel overworked all the time. He liked the people there and the opportunities UCLA offered.

And yet Jesse was glad when his holiday came. He was sad, however to say goodbye to his roommate Pete, whom despite the age gap was his best friend there. Like last break he flew back to Ohio in time for Rachel's Regional Competition.

This year Jesse dressed quickly and arrived in time to pick u seat on the left hand side of the auditorium against a wall, a place he was sure he wouldn't be spotted.

Jesse sat impatiently through the mediocre performances. He laughed at the new soloists and winced as they butchered his favorite Chicago number. He was a little relieved that they seemed to fail without him… or maybe it was the loss of Shelby that did it. Jesse didn't know, nor did he care.

Finally when Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers were finished performing Jesse saw Rachel race backstage, tears in her eyes. He hadn't noticed her sitting in the crowd. He wondered if she saw him, and if she was okay. Even in her state of tears she looked stunning in a gauzy yellow and white competition dress. She still had the bangs.

His heart raced. He loved her so much. He fought the urge to run after her and settled into his uncomfortable seat.

Suddenly the music to ABBA's S.O.S. began. Thankfully Rachel (and Finn) sang lead, which was a relief to Jesse; even if he knew he could sing Finn's part a thousand times better.

As he watched them perform Jesse was torn between emotions. Love and desire for the beautiful girl he loved, who was singing her little heart out. And irritation and jealousy for that giant who was obviously dating Rachel.

When the song finished Jesse was relieved and sad. Sad, because Rachel's voice was as amazing as he had remembered and he wanted to listen forever; and relieved because he no longer had to watch Finn swoon after the girl he loved.

The next song was Take a Chance on me, sung by that guy with the Mohawk. He was strumming along to his guitar and he was obviously singing it to that girl he had a baby with. Jesse guessed she must have broken up with the blonde. Jesse had to admit hat the guy (he was pretty sure his name was Chuck or something like that) was a pretty good singer.

The last song was Thank you for the Music. Jesse was surprised to see the nerdy kid in a wheelchair and the Aretha Franklin wannabe singing it when Jesse knew how Rachel adored it, and could do a positively flawless rendition.

Overall the medley was good. Much better than Sectionals. Jesse wished Rachel had sung more, but other than that Jesse wasn't surprised when they won.

Jesse wondered when he should make his move. He was planning an ambush in the bathroom. He was lucky that the green room and bathroom were close by so he could be waiting in the bathroom and hear when they were coming out of the green room. He waited on one side of the door to the bathroom with his ear pressed against it.

He heard them all coming out and when their voices grew softer he silently exited his hiding spot and followed them. He stopped when he heard Rachel say to Finn that she had left her mobile back in the green room. He ran as she was telling the others to wait for her.

Luckily Jesse was very fit and fast due to his frequent beach trips and he sprinted back to the room before she even turned around. When he reached the green room he saw her mobile and quickly snatched it from the table it was lying on. He found her number in it and quickly copied it into his black berry. He put his phone away as he heard the door opening.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Rachel whispered

"I came to see how my old team is getting on without me" Jesse lied

"No I meant here here. In the green room… with my phone" She went to grab it but he stood up and held it above his head. She jumped for it but he wouldn't let her have it. She stood on the couch and leapt for it, and would have falled flat on her face if Jesse hadn't caught her. Jesse's heart raced. He cradled her delicately in his arms and relished the feeling for only a split second until, much to his disappointment; she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Good bye Jesse" Rachel said primly before heading out the door quickly. Jesse sighed as he watched her leave. He fingered his phone in his pocket and thanked the lord for his good luck. He hadn't expected their conversation to go any better but he sure as hell didn't expect to get her number!


	7. Dawn

**A/n: The song that Jesse is playing on the piano is Dawn, by Dario Marianelli. It was in the movie Pride and Prejudice. I love it so I thought I should just randomly put it in there :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( **

**Happy Reading :)**

**.com/watch?v=-vYY0aRH46I**

After Regionals he went home. He had the house to himself – his uncle and aunt were at a showing of Phantom of the Opera and his cousins were staying with their grandparents.

When he got home he plotted. He had her number and he would contact her… but what would he say? He spent hours writing different text messages but none of them worked. He decided to just call her. But she didn't pick up. All three times…

So he had no choice but to choose a text message. He ended up frustratingly texting her the first thing that popped into his head

_R – I miss you, can we talk? J_

And he waited.

And she didn't reply. He stayed up all night watching West Side Story, then A Chorus Line, then Rent. But she never replied.

But he wasn't giving up. He had hope that maybe her phone was just turned off. She'd probably been out all night celebrating anyway.

The next day Jesse decided to pass the time and volunteered to take his cousins Daisy and Rose out to the Zoo. Daisy and Rose adored Jesse and he thought they weren't so bad. It was nice to come back and see some family. He loved his parents but wished they were around more. They had returned from Bali for Jesse's graduation but shipped off to Europe sometime after.

When they returned from the Zoo, Jesse's aunt and uncle took them all out to dinner and Jesse actually had a good time. He was very close to his aunt Robin, who taught acting at university, and his uncle Neil, who was a doctor and wasn't home much.

By the time they got home it was pretty late. Jesse raced upstairs to get his phone, which he had stupidly left at home. He had one message.

"_Who is this?"_

Jesse had thought it was pretty obvious and wondered how many J's she knew.

"Jesse St James" He replied. He sent another out of curiosity "Who else would it be"

"Do you remember my stalker Jacob?" Jesse laughed. He did remember

"Jew Fro? How could I 4get…" He thought about what to say next and decided to get to the point "Can we meet up?"

"I don't think so… I'm w/ Finn now" Jesse wondered if she literally mean she was with him or just that they were dating. Jesse assumed it was the latter.

"Pls Rachel we rlly need to talk" Jesse pleaded

"You had a year to talk Jesse. Your time is up." Jesse raised his eyebrows

"How could I? You changed your number. Home and Mobile." Jesse reminded her

"You called?"

"Yes Of course I did"

"Fine" Jesse jumped for joy as he replied

"Excellent. Breadsticks Saturday?"

"No. Can we meet at the music store tomorrow after school?" Jesse's heart raced. Even better, he thought.

"Sure. C u then" Jesse tossed his phone aside and started jumping up and down and running around the room like a little girl.

"Jesse keep it down please!" Robin called up the stairs. Jesse laughed. He was too happy to be embarrassed. This was one of the best days he had had in a long time.

That night Jesse couldn't sleep he was so excited. He gave up after his aunt and daughter's left for school and work (Neil had been working since the night before). He woke up made himself breakfast and showered. After that he was at a loss of what to do.

The St James household was huge. The driveway took up the whole of the first floor. It held his aunt's car, his uncle's car and his car. They also kept a caravan for camping trips and a four wheel drive for off road trips.

The second floor was where the front door led to. This floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room, a bathroom and the kids play room. The third floor had Jesse's room, his uncle and aunt's room, Daisy's room, Rose's room and a private bathroom for each of these. The fourth floor contained Jesse's music room and Neil's office and Robin's office.

It was the fourth floor to which Jesse was headed now. The music room was where he spent most of his home time. It was a beautiful room with big bay windows and shiny wooden floors. It was obvious that no one had been in it a while though as the thick black curtains were shut and the room was dark and a little dusty. Jesse realized how long it had been since he'd come home.

He opened the curtains and the light seeped through. Jesse sighed as he stared out over the lake outside his house, that his cousins liked to frequent. He loved those bay windows. Jesse used to sit in the window seat and play his flute for hours.

Today Jesse wasn't in the mood for flute playing though. Nor was he in the mood to get out his saxophone or clarinet, or any of his guitars. It was the sleek, black, grand piano in the corner that captured Jesse's eye. He made his way over and started to play Rachel's favorite tune – Dawn. He loved that song and relished the way he fingers glided along the silky ivory keys. He loved playing the piano. It was calming and a nice break from all the dancing, singing and acting he did.

He lost track of time playing and after what seemed like only minutes his watch beeped alerting him that it was time for him to get ready. As he closed the piano and curtains a wave of melancholia flew threw him. This was his happy place. He was scared about meeting Rachel, and for a few hours in here it was peaceful to forget about confronting his past. He would have to relive all his lies and regret today. But it would be worth it, right? The truth would be out… and maybe he'd have a shot with her.

Jesse arrived promptly at 3:30 to find Rachel already there, flipping through biographies. He smiled. She had come. She looked adorable as always. She was dressed in bright pink tights and a polka dot dress. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in waves. Jesse smiled and realized that yes, it would all be worth it.

"You're early" He told her when he approached. He couldn't wipe the smile out off his face.

"No I'm not she protested" Jesse laughed nervously. What was this? Jesse St James didn't get nervous! Well, Rachel was the only exception.

I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would" Jesse admitted

Rachel sighed

"Now that you've lured me here say what you have to say. I have to be back at rehearsal in an hour." Jesse checked his watch. Only an hour?

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" He asked her. There was a café across the road that Jesse knew she loved. Rachel nodded.

Well he told her everything. She wasn't happy of course but when she'd left for rehearsal she told him that she'd see him later. Of course it was an expression but Jesse hoped that she meant it.

After she left Jesse left too. On his way home he found himself thinking of his time at McKinley and wondered how they'd go at Nationals. They did have some good talent… and some weak links. Jesse knew that Rachel carried a lot of them but the wheelchair kid and Mohawk guy were both pretty good and wondered why they didn't sing lead more often. That girl with the name like a car was really good too. The cheerleader who sang Valerie at Sectionals wasn't too bad and neither was the blonde boy. Jesse was glad Kurt was back, something he'd noticed at Regionals. Kurt was pretty talented to. That blonde cheerleader who used to be pregnant should probably stick to background vocals though. Finn wasn't bad but he was a little inexperienced. He'd scarcely heard the Asian girl sing but what he had heard was alright. The Asian boy who wore a lot of plaid, Jesse had never heard him sing. He was a good dancer though. Same with the really dumb cheerleader who thought he was Mr. Schuester's son. They had some new members too. The kid who used to sing lead at that boys school had a good voice. He didn't know about that random background singer though… Jesse guessed that Mr. Schuester would take anyone, just to increase their number.

The one thing that needed desperate work with them was choreography. Vocal Adrenaline wasn't the only team at Nationals to use crazy lifts and acrobatics. They would need some of that if they wanted to win.


	8. Lovin Touchin Squeezin

This was the Glee Club's first Nationals rehearsal and they were all pumped. Tonight they decided that they would choose songs. They decided that they should put in a Broadway number, a modern song and an old classic. That way they could please everyone.

Rachel had already come up with the Broadway number and played it all for them. They all agreed that it was perfect. The modern song was a suggestion from Kurt and the old classic was Finn's choice.

After much arguing on song choices and solos it was time for them to all go home. Everyone was pleased with the outcome of the lesson – even Rachel. She was confident that the solos had been fairly distributed and that they had a fair shot at Nationals.

When she got home she checked her emails and she had one from "Jesse_St_James_93". The subject was "Hello " It said:

_Rachel,_

_I understand that seeing me today must have been difficult for you and that I'm sorry it had to be. I just wanted to say that I really want us to be able to put everything behind us and move on. Even if it is just as friends._

_Can we meet again soon?_

_JSJ_

That hadn't occurred to Rachel before. Could she and Jesse really be just friends? It was worth a try…

_Jesse,_

_I am willing to try and be friends if you are_

_Rachel_

She wrote hesitantly and he wrote back promptly

_I am _She replied

_Then I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship_

Rachel smiled. They had both seen that movie way too many times.

He replied _when can I see you again?_

She thought about it. This Friday was the dance and then Saturday was usually date night…

_Sunday morning? Same coffee shop?_

_Sounds great _Jesse replied

Rachel smiled as she closed her laptop. She could really do this… she could still see Jesse without hurting Finn. She and Jesse had always had great conversations and she really missed that. Now she could have that, and keep her boyfriend.

The next at Glee rehearsal they started working on the songs. They started with the Broadway piece first which ended up taking all lesson to get the harmonies right. After rehearsal Finn was giving Rachel a lift home so she decided she should tell him about Jesse.

She waited until they were almost at her place so if things got bad there wouldn't be the awkward car trip home.

"Finn I need to tell you something" She began. That may have been the wrong thing to say since he whipped his head around and cried

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Finn watch the road!" Rachel cried "And no of course not" Finn looked relieved "Remember how you said you always wanted us to be honest with each other" Finn looked alarmed again "Its nothing bad promise." By now they were parked safely in Rachel's driveway. Rachel took Finn's hand "Its just yesterday I met up with Jesse so he could explain everything that happened" Finn was appalled

"Oh I bet he explained it all perfectly" Finn rolled his eyes

"Well no not really. I think what he did was horrible and he knows it. But I really just want to put the past in the past and move on with my life" Finn smiled

"Well that's good baby" He told her

"But what I mean is I want to make amends with Jesse" Now Finn didn't look so happy "Make friends with him… Finn I think we could be good friends. And he could help us with Nationals…what do I have to lose?"

"He'll break your heart again" Finn warned

Rachel smiled "He won't have the opportunity. I'm with you remember" He remembered and grinned

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	9. A Night to Remember

That Friday Rachel and Mercedes got ready together. They both looked smashing – Rachel in her white dress with tufts of black and purple ; and Mercedes in her electric blue zebra print gown. And when their dates arrived they thought they were the luckiest guys in town.

The Prom was amazing and Rachel had an amazing time. Everyone looked great, she spoke to all her friends and danced the night away with Finn. They were even crowned Prom King and Queen. When they received the award and Rachel stared out into the crowd, and her eyes settled on kurt and Blaine. Those two were so amazing. They were great friends, brothers and team mates. Rachel really thought they, more than anyone deserved the crowns.

After Finn gave her a big hug and kiss she approached the microphone. Then she got an idea and turned to Finn and whispered

"This should have gone to Kurt and Blaine. I think we should give it to them"

Finn grinned and nodded

"Hello" Rachel greeted everyone "Um, thank you for voting for Finn and me, and as much as I am happy about it I think there is someone who deserves it more" The audience looked confused

Finn took the mic from his girlfriend and yelled into it

"Give it up for our new prom king and king – Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, as voted by me and Rachel!" The audience was almost as surprised as Blaine and Kurt but cheered anyway.

Kurt and Blaine made their way up onto the stage were Rachel and Finn gave them the crowns. Rachel hugged them both and whispered "Congrats guys"

"I don't really understand" Kurt said into the microphone Rachel had handed him

Finn took back the mic

"We all really missed you when you left Kurt and lately you've been such a great brother and friend so we thought you really deserved it. And Blaine's alright too, I guess" Rachel laughed. This was all so perfect.

Later on Rachel and Finn were talking with Mercedes, Anthony, Kurt and Blaine.

They were talking about Nationals when Blaine excused himself to answer a phone call. When he came back he looked positively exstatic and Finn asked what was up. Blaine answered excitedly

"Well, remember how I said I was taking a course in Law at Yale?" They all nodded "Well what I didn't tell you was that I originally applied for the University of California Los Angeles, but they didn't have room for me and I was put on the waiting list. My dad and I had a deal, if I didn't get accepted into the college of my choice, then I'd have to study Law. But now I've gotten off the waiting list and now I can study music!" Eveyone cheered and hugged Blaine.

"Hey isn't that the school Jesse goes to?" Mercedes asked Rachel. Rachel choked and replied with the affirmative.

"That jerk" Kurt said scathingly

Rachel thought this wasn't the best time to tell them that they were going to try and be friends. Blaine opened his mouth to ask who Jesse was but Rachel shook her head at him.

"I'm ready to go home now Finn" She told her boyfriend


	10. Take Me or Leave Me

_Disclaimer - Glee belongs to RM!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday night Rachel and Finn went bowling as was per the usual. But he made a strange proposition while they were there.

"Look Rachel, since you and Jesse are trying to be friends I have an idea" He told her

"What is it?" Rachel asked

"Well he is kind of the Nationals expert and I was wondering if you could maybe get him to help us out a little bit." Rachel's eyebrows raised

"Help us out how?" She asked

"Like helped choreograph the routines and stuff... it was just an idea because you always said about Mr. Schuester's choreography-"

"Yeah I think he most definitely would" Rachel interrupted. She was thrilled at the chance to get some better choreography into their routines, happy that Finn trusted her and as much as she wouldn't admit it, she was excited at the prospect at getting to spend more time with Jesse.

The next day when she met Jesse at the coffee shop she told him the idea.

"Hmmm you guys will need some work if you want to win" Jesse mused "Sure why not… I have all the time in the world now that I'm on my Summer holidays. Of course, I didn't plan to stay in Lima nearly this long but I also didn't expect things to work out this well between us. So when should I come in?"

"Well obviously I should probably tell them before hand rather than you show up and they beat you to a pulp" Rachel explained

"Would they really do that?" Jesse sounded more amused than anxious

"I don't know but we really need your help and your no help if your dead" She told him

Jesse laughed

"Alright then. So I should come Tuesday then?" He suggested

"Sounds good"

It didn't really go down so well…

"Guys there is something I need to tell you" Rachel said as she came into the choir room. Finn was already sitting down and talking to Santana. Rachel felt a little miffed that he wasn't helping her out. But she tossed back her shoulders and told them her plan.

There was silence for a minute before everyone began registering their opinions

"Rachel he was a spy!" Quinn yelled

"Why would you think we'd be okay with this?" wondered Mercedes

"That freaking bastard played us all!" was Puck's input

"He'll just try and ruin us again" Tina protested

All the others shook their heads in disagreement with Rachel's plan

"Guys maybe we should give him a chance" Finn suggested and everyone went silent and looked at him "It was my idea… he can really help us. Look, when he gets here tomorrow he's going to tell us his version of the story and we are all going to listen. Because he can really help us… he can teach us some cool lifts and stuff like they did in Vocal Adrenaline." No one seemed to like that idea

"Guys how about we let Jesse come in and talk to us for a little bit and we can decide then" Mr. Schuester's word was final and no one argued.

So the next day when Jesse arrived his reception was rather cold. He was greeted civilly by Mr. Schuester and apart from Rachel who gave him a warm "Hello Jesse" the others ignored his presence. Until he got up and said to them all

"Hello New Directions. I trust you all remember me and don't like me very much. Great, lets get started. " His voice was remarkably cheery " First I think you are all waiting to hear my story and I will certainly tell it to you. Where do I begin?" He sighed before launching into the same story that he told Rachel that day in the coffee shop (minus all the intimate details of course).

When he was finished Mercedes was the first to ask "Are we really going to buy that?" Most of the others agreed with her

"Well I hope you are" Jesse said threateningly "because it's true. Most of you know Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's mother. Why shouldn't you believe it? Besides, if you want to win Nationals I do not believe you have a choice. Vocal wise most of you are very talented. But the choreography that you guys use is… how should I say it? Sub-par? No offense to you of course Mr. Schuester, but you guys aren't going to place at Nationals with the routines you regularly use. You may say, "We beat Vocal Adrenaline" but they are slowly going down hill. Shelby was the best show choir director anyone could have, and now that they've lost most of their talent and picked up foreign exchange students to use as soloists, they aren't going to succeed. So if you don't want my help good luck to you." Jesse eyed them all "So what's it going to be?"

The answer was yes.


	11. Empire State Of Mind

**A/N: I know its been a while since I updated so apologies - Its not even a long chapter... sorry again :(**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee :(**

**Happy Reading :):):):):)**

_1111111111111111111111111111_

In the last week of school rehearsals for Nationals were hard core. Mr. Schuester spent all glee club rehearsals perfecting their vocals and Jesse worked with them on their choreography after hours. Sometimes they'd be there as late as ten at night. All of them were tired

"I feel like Vocal Adrenaline" Mercedes complained

But Rachel loved it. She loved working on a busy schedule. It kept her working. But she was glad that school was over and she didn't have to deal with that too. Her schedule usually meant waking up at six thirty, half an hour on the elliptacle, a shower, breakfast and by eight she was at school.

Glee with Mr. Schuester would usually go until one and then they had a three hour break, in which Rachel and Jesse usually went out to lunch together, and talked about everything, from Nationals, to college to musicals, books and more music. Rachel would never admit it to anyone but that was the best part of her day. After that they would return and work with Mr. Schuester until five, when they had a one and a half hour break for dinner, which Rachel usually spent with Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Blaine, and then Jesse would come and they would be working until between nine and midnight.

This went on for about two weeks.

Their last rehearsal was a Thursay. Nationals was Saturday and they were flying to New York Friday night. That Thursday was the toughest rehearsal of all – they practiced from 3:30 until midnight, with only five minute red bull breaks. But it worked. Their routines were perfect and even Jesse was impressed. They were all uber confident and ready for competition.

__

On the Friday they flew to New York and Rachel was way nervous. She didn't mind flying but she couldn't eat or sleep, her stomach was so full of butterflies.

When they arrived they were all in awe of the place. It was dark and dirty but the lights were bright and Rachel loved it. It was like a small glimpse of her future. She couldn't wait to live here.

They were staying in the W. Their suite was paid for by the people who organized Nationals. Rachel was sharing a room with Tina and they spent about 2 hours in their room lapping up the luxury of the plazma screen tv, the leather couches and the two king sized double beds.

They went out for dinner at a Pizza joint downtown and after dinner Mr. Schuester ordered them all to go to bed early. Rachel fully intended to but she was so excited and nervous she couldn't sleep. After a long bath in their jacussi, Rachel decided to pay Finn a visit. He was sharing with Artie down the hall.

Rachel didn't want Mr. Schuester to know she was sneaking into Finn's room so she didn't knock. She prayed that Artie had snuck out to see Brittany as she opened the door. But she needent have worried. When she opened the door there was only one person in the room and that person was not Artie… but it wasn't Finn either…


	12. Mistakes

**A/N: Sorry for the cliche-d cliffhanger last chapter :P No cliffhangers in this one... I don't think... **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the super mega foxy hot glee characters :S**

**Happy Reading All :D**

"Santana" Rachel gasped in horror

"Rachel" Santana smirked. Rachel was pretty sure this was the first time she had ever called her by her proper name but Rachel was too schocked to fully register it.

"What are you doing here? Where's Finn?" Rachel was shaking

"In the bathroom" Santana winked "I had no idea you guys were in an open relationship…"

After that Rachel flew out of the room gently closing the door behind her. She ran all the way back to her room.

Tina was sitting on the leather couch watching TV when Rachel burst in

"What's the matter?" Tina asked her. Rachel ran to her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder

"He…Santana…open relationship…" Her words weren't coherent but using her woman's intuition Tina figured it out and asked no more

"Is there anyone or anything I can get you?" Tina asked softly

"No…" Rachel cried even harder and Tina just held her.

At five the next morning Rachel had given up any hope of sleeping. She bathed and got dressed. She had decided what she was going to do the previous night. She would be a fantastic actress if she could pull this one off.

...

When Tina got up two hours later Rachel told her the plan. Tina agreed that it would be the best thing to do and promised not to tell anybody.

An hour later they all assembled for breakfast. Rachel could hardly eat anything and she told everyone she was just nervous. She sat in between Tina and Finn and Jesse sat all the way down the other end of the table, briefing Mr. Schue on all the other teams.

When they finished they grabbed their costumes and made their way to the giant theatre where Nationals were being held. They signed in and made their way to their dressing rooms. There was one for the girls and one for the boys of each team.

As they were getting dressed and doing their hair and make up, Santana came up to Rachel and asked

"Are you going to dump him?" Everyone turned and stared

"Yes… after the competition" Rachel whispered

Santana smirked "Good on you… and don't worry, he isn't good anyway" Rachel blushed as she realized what Santana meant.

No one asked Rachel what Santana was talking about… Rachel's guess was that either Santana had told them all or that it was pretty obvious what had happened.

Their outfits were very similar to what Vocal Adrenaline wore to Regionals the previous year, but the dresses were rainbow and the boys all wore different coloured shirts. Puck's was yellow, Kurt's was hot pink, Finn's was blue, Blaine's was purple, Mikes was green, Artie's was red and Sam's was orange. They all wore black suspenders over their shirts and black slacks and black shoes. The girls wore ribbons as headbands in their hair matching their dance partner; Rachel's was blue, Tina's was green, Santana's was purple, Quinn's was pink, Lauren's was yellow and Brittany's was orange.

They all looked amazing, but no one really felt like it. They were all nervous as hell.

When they were all dressed they gathered in the green room, they were performing 3rd out of 5 teams, which Rachel thought was good because the judges weren't sick of watching performances yet and they didn't have to go first, which would have been insanely scary.

Mr. Schuester gave them a quick pep talk which involved the usual "It doesn't matter if you don't win just have fun". Rachel wanted to win – badly. Right now her life was a mess and would fix it… right? She didn't have time to think because before she knew it, it was time to go on.

"Good luck" Jesse whispered to her as she walked past. She looked up at him and he grinned at her. Her body filled with something warm and happy. She wondered what it was but suddenly she felt like she could do it.


	13. I Believe

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update - you must all hate me :( But this chapter for some reason I didn't want to write. I wrote chapter 14, 15 and started 16 before I wrote this :P So I'll have those up verrry soon I promise :D **

**Disclaimer: Here we go... I don't own Glee, any of its amazing cast, The Spring Awakening Soundtrack (well actually I do...), Katy Perry's smash hits, or this Prince song that I especially listened to to check whether it was appropriate for this chapter. I'm still not entirely convinced... **

**Happy Reading :):):):):):):)**

**...**

Their first number was Rachel's favourite (not just because she chose it). It was I Believe, from Spring Awakening. It wasn't her favourite musical but she loved the music and the powerful message it sent. This song took the most preparation – vocal wise – and it took them ages to get the harmonies right, but it worked and the audience loved it.

_(ALL)_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_(sung in counterpart)_

_There is love in heaven (Puck and Finn and Sam)_

_All will be forgiven (Mike and Artie)_

_There is love in heaven (Puck and Finn and Sam)_

_All will be forgiven (Mike and Artie)_

_I believe (Kurt and Blaine)_

_I believe (Santana and Brittany)_

_Ooooh (Mercedes and Quinn)_

_Peace and Joy be with them (Rachel and Tina)_

_Harmony and Wisdom (Rachel and Tina)_

_Peace and Joy be with them (ALL)_

_Harmony and Wisdom (ALL)_

Their second number was Purple Rain by Prince. Rachel wasn't a Prince fan per se, but she did like this song. Finn had chosen it. She and Finn sang the main vocals as the rest of New Directions danced around them.

(_Rachel)_

_I never meant to cause you any sorrow_  
_I never meant to cause you any pain_  
_I only wanted one time to see you laughing_  
_I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain_

_(Rachel and Finn)_

_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain_

_(Finn)_

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover_  
_I only wanted to be some kind of friend, hey_  
_Baby, I could never steal you from another_  
_It's such a shame our friendship had to end_

_(Finn and Rachel)_

_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain_

_(Rachel)_

_Honey, I know, I know, I know times are changin'_  
_It's time we all reach out for something new, that means you too_  
_You say you want a leader, but you can't seem to make up your mind_  
_And I think you better close it and let me guide you to the purple rain_

_(ALL)_

_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_If you know what I'm singin' about up here, come on raise your hand_  
_Purple rain, purple rain_  
_I only want to see you, only want to see you in the purple rain_

Their finale number was chosen by Kurt. It was Firework by Katy Perry and was the one that had taken the most work – choreography wise. It was most of New Direction's favourite song because they almost all had a solo, and it was pretty modern.

_(Artie)_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting throught the wind_  
_Wanting to start again_

_(Santana)_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards_  
_One blow from caving in_

_(Brittany)_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
_Six feet under scream_  
_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_(Rachel)_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_Cause there's a spark in you_

_(Kurt)_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_(Blaine)_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_(Sam)_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_(Puck)_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_(Quinn)_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_(Rachel)_

_You just gotta ignite the light_  
_And let it shine_  
_Just own the night_  
_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on slet your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_(Mercedes)_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_(Tina)_

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on set your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_(ALL)_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

This song was accompanied by some serious Vocal Adrenaline styled choreography. Lots of lifts, flips and turns. By the end of it the audience was on its feet in standing ovation which filled all of the New Direction members with a warmth that none of them could identify. But Rachel figured it out – it was hope.

After the performance they all made their way off the stage and into the green room as they eagerly awaited the end of the other performances. They all talked about how they went and Mr. Schuester told them how proud he was of them and how amazing they all were. He also filled them in on the other performances.

Finally when the other teams had finished they made their way onto the stage to hear the announcement of the winners. The man who was reading it out gave them a huge long speech about his own show choir days before being handed the golden envelope.

He announced the runners up: A school that Rachel couldn't remember the name of that came from Brooklyn. Rachel politely clapped and held Tina and Artie's hands.

"The winner is" The announcer said opening the envelope. Rachel held her breath

She didn't remember the name of the winners… but they weren't New Directions.

**...**

**I didn't want to do it but it had to be done :P If that makes sense...**


	14. Don't Forget About Us

**A/N: Yes, I am well aware it has only been a couple of hours since my last update but I might be just a little (A LITTLE? *cough* A LOT) addicted to Fanfiction... **

**Disclaimer: If I was RM and owned Glee there would have been at least one Prom episode, an ABBA tribute, A Michael Jackson tribute, Jesse St James would be a main character, Rachel would have every solo, Shelby and Will would be married, Jason Segel, Joseph Gordon Lewitt and John Gallagher Jr would have guest starred and all the glee guys would have to wear at least one suit per episode. So since NONE OF THE ABOVE have happened it would be wise to conclude that no I do not own Glee. *sadface***

**Anyway... Happy Reading :D**

**PS. This chapter is kinda agnst-y sorry :( I'll try and make the next chapters more... uplifting ;)**

****

After the winners were announced New Directions was announced as coming fourth… they didn't even place.

Rachel had only felt like this once before, at Regionals the previous year. But this was worse…

After they accepted their small trophy they went back to the dressing rooms to collect their costumes. Rachel told Mr. Schuester she needed some air and ran out as fast as she could.

Now, on the steps at the front of the theatre is where Rachel sat. Her arms were hugging herself as she stared out at the New York traffic. She had wanted it so bad… and now she had to wait yet another year before she had a shot to show everyone in school that they weren't losers. Next year it would be too late… they would all be finished school and would have forgotten about her by then. A few more tears trickled from her large eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away.

"Rachel" A pained voice came from behind her. She sighed as she turned around to see Finn there.

"What do you want?" Rachel demanded

"To see if you're okay" Finn said gently sitting down next to her. Rachel stood up

"I know about you and Santana" Rachel told him harshly

"And I know about you and Jesse." Finn told her angrily "I was just taking a lesson from major league baseball – its not cheating if everyone does it" Finn quoting her only further infuriated her

"That was a mashups competition. Finn this is our relationship. And FYI I didn't cheat on you with Jesse. When I said we were just friends I meant it." Rachel's voice was icy

The rain started getting heavier and Rachel knew her makeup was running she looked up to see Finn's was too. Wait, Finn was wearing makeup? Rachel's mouth stumbled open when Finn wiped all the foundation of his eye to reveal a purple bruise beginning to form.

"What happened to you Finn?" Rachel momentarily forgot their argument

"Your Jesse is what happened" Finn told her his voice dripping in venom "If you didn't cheat on me than why did he do this!" Finn asked pointing to his eye

"Jesse did that to you?" Rachel whispered

"Only because I found out he'd whored around with that slutty cheerleader Santana" Rachel turned around to see Jesse standing behind her, his face unreadable

"Finn I didn't cheat on you with Jesse… but you cheated on me, and that's not okay… Finn we're done" She said running down the steps. She didn't know where she would go but she had to get away. She didn't look back but she could hear Jesse chasing after her.

It was hard to run in her heels but she didn't care. She just kept running

"Rachel stop!" Jesse shouted

She kept running until she slipped on a puddle. Jesse sprinted harder and when he reached her he gathered her in his arms

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her frantically

"My ankle… I think I twisted it" Rachel gasped

"We have to get you back" Jesse told her firmly. He carried her all the way back.

After he told everyone what happened they found a first aid kit and Jesse patched up her ankle. When they got back to the hotel everyone just wanted to go to bed so Jesse carried Rachel to her room. She had the apartment to herself as Tina was with Mike. Jesse set her down on her bed gently.

He was about to leave when Rachel blurted out

"Jesse I love you" Jesse's eyes widened as Rachel pulled him on top of her and kissed him. He kissed her back. But then suddenly he pulled away

"Rachel-"

Rachel pulled him back to his lips but he pulled away again, this time rising to his feet

"What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked, hurt

"Nothing… its just I can't do this. I can't be your rebound guy" Jesse sounded helpless "I love you Rachel but you just broke up with Finn. You need to give yourself some time before starting a new relationship"

"But I love you" Rachel cried

"And I love you" Jesse said in the same helpless tone "But you broke up with him an hour ago Rachel… I don't want to rush this… we have to do this right" Jesse leant down and kissed her forehead before leaving. Then Rachel broke down in tears.

**And that is as much agnst as I ever have/will written/write :O *pain* **


	15. Funny Girl

**A/N: That's right, another Jesse POV ;) I think there is at least one more coming... This is starting from Jesse and Rachel's meeting at the coffee shop where Jesse explains everything that happened with her mom and all**

**Disclaimer: So remember like in chapter 3 when I said I was totally going to trade Pete for Glee? Yeah RM never got back to me :( so for now I don't own any of the deliciousness that is Jesse St James, or any of the other badass characters *sadface***

**H.R. **

**111111111111111111111111111**

When Jesse arrived home after his meeting with Rachel he had the house once more to himself. He went upstairs and wrote Rachel a quick email

_"Rachel,_

_I understand that seeing me today must have been difficult for you and that I'm sorry it had to be. I just wanted to say that I really want us to be able to put everything behind us and move on. Even if it is just as friends._

_Can we meet again soon?_

_JSJ"_

After that he replied to the emails his parents had sent, wrote a quick one to Pete and to a few of his other college friends. Then he went on to Facebook to update his status to: "Walking on Sunshine". He laughed at how corny it sounded and twelve people liked it within half an hour of the post. He was somewhat popular…

He also checked Rachel's account and found that she had unblocked him! It was a miracle! He opted to do a little facebook stalking…

Her DP was a picture of her and Finn eating ice cream. Even Jesse had to admit that it was cute. Her relationship status was "In a relationship with Finn Hudson". She had one hundred friends, a number which Jesse used to tease her about. She always defended herself saying that she only had her real friends. Even though she was friends with several people Jesse was sure she wasn't actually friends with…

He went through all her friends and found out all of the glee clubbers real names, so he wouldn't have to stoop to calling them "Boy in a wheelchair" or "Slutty Cheerleader who sang at Sectionals" in front of her.

He continued his stalking for a couple of hours before Robin, Daisy and Rose arrived home.

"Jesse!" Robin called up the stairs "I've got dinner"

He went downstairs and ate dinner with his family. He asked Robin about her day and she told him all about what she was teaching at the moment. He inquired after Neil, who wouldn't be back, apparently, till ten. Jesse sighed, he worked way too hard. Daisy and Rose ask him what he did today. He lied and told them it was uneventful. He could tell that Robin didn't believe him, especially when he blushed. Jesse never blushed.

After dinner he had a shower and checked his emails again. She had replied!

"_Jesse,_

_I am willing to try and be friends if you are_

_Rachel"_

Jesse wrote back immediately

"_I am"_

She replied

_"Then I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"_

Jesse smiled. He had forced her into watching that movie and then she became hooked.

_"when can I see you again?"_

A few minutes later she replied

_"Sunday morning? Same coffee shop?"_

_"Sounds great"_

He then closed his laptop in satisfaction and spent the next ten minutes jumping up and down, clapping his hands gleefully.

"Jesse! Keep it down please!" Robin called up the stairs

Jesse laughed and ventured down the stairs

"What has gotten into you Jesse?" Robin wondered

"Nothing" Jesse said defensively "Hey Daisy, Rose, do you want to watch a movie with me?" The nodded eagerly and brought out the movie that he hadn't been able to watch since last year.

He and Daisy and Rose all got comfortable on the couch and Robin brought them popcorn. She joined them. Jesse smiled as Barbra said the first words of the movie

"Hello, gorgeous"

Sunday morning couldn't come soon enough. He spent his days playing his piano, or flute, or sax, or clarinet, or one of his many guitars. He took ballet lessons down at the local theatre, watched Funny Girl over and over until he knew it off by heart and made so many impromptue performances at the music store that they offered him a job. He accepted just for something more to do.

Saturday night Robin asked him why he came home for the summer

"Don't get me wrong, Jess, we love having you here… its just I thought you'd be out every night. Its Saturday and you're in your room watching Funny Girl – again!" Robin wasn't angry… just curious

"Aunt Robin" Jesse sighed "It's a long story" He chuckled to himself as she walked off shaking her head.

He slept surprisingly well that night. The next day he got up early, showered and made pancakes for everyone. After breakfast he informed Robin he was going out which surprised her

"On a date?" Robin asked raising her eyebrows

"I wish" Jesse thought. Instead he answered "Nah, just an old friend" He said goodbye to everyone and was on his way…

When he arrived at the coffee shop he realized he was ten minutes early. He considered asking for another job just for something to do but Rachel ended up arriving five minutes early anyway.

"Hello, gorgeous" He greeted her. She got the reference and laughed

"How many times have you watched that this summer?" She asked him teasingly

"Too many" He laughed. Usually this would have turned into a huge discussion of the movie but Rachel instead asked him

"As you well know we have Nationals coming up… and you are kind of an expert and our choreography… well it needs work. Is there any chance you could come in and help us out?" Rachel asked sounding nervous. As if he'd say no! A chance to rub it in Finn's face how superior he was! Bring it on!

"Hmmm you guys will need some work if you want to win" Jesse pretended to think about it "Sure why not… I have all the time in the world now that I'm on my summer holidays. Of course, I didn't plan to stay in Lima nearly this long but I also didn't expect things to work out this well between us. So when should I come in?" That last part was the truth.

"Well obviously I should probably tell them before hand rather than you show up and they beat you to a pulp" Rachel explained. Jesse raised his eyebrows

"Would they really do that?" Jesse sounded more amused than anxious

"I don't know but we really need your help and your no help if your dead" She told him

Jesse laughed, he'd like to see those guys try and take him

"Alright then. So I should come Tuesday then?" He suggested  
"Sounds good" Rachel agreed nodding. Then they discussed the movie.

33333333333333333333

On Monday Jesse did the same stuff he'd done all holidays. He'd played some music, sang a little, danced a little, listened to some music, went to work, emailed Pete, went to work… he'd even made cupcakes for Rose and Daisy.

Tuesday was better though. It felt weird, but good to be waking up early again. He woke up at six and went for a jog in the rain. For those who don't know jogging in the rain is the best thing ever. He then came home ate breakfast with his substitute family, showered and made himself presentable.

When he arrived at McKinley the carpark was pretty full, but he could still spot except Kurt's fancy BMW, Mr. Schuester's pile of junk, Quinn's sports car and Finn's truck. Jesse considered going at it with a crowbar but he didn't think Rachel would approve.

When he walked into the choir room his presence was hardly welcomed, which gave Jesse great amusement. Rachel said hello, which gave his heart a flutter and he shook hands with Mr. Schuester. He went to sit down but changed his mind and stood up to address them

"Hello New Directions. I trust you all remember me and don't like me very much. Great, lets get started. First I think you are all waiting to hear my story and I will certainly tell it to you. Where do I begin?" He sighed before launching into the same story that he told Rachel that day in the coffee shop, though he tactfully left out the part about wanting to take her virginity.

"Are we really going to buy that?" Mercedes was the first to say. The others all seemed to agree with her

"Well I hope you are" Jesse said with a threatening edge to his cool voice "because it's true. Most of you know Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's mother. Why shouldn't you believe it? Besides, if you want to win Nationals I do not believe you have a choice. Vocal wise most of you are very talented." LIES, Jesse thought "But the choreography that you guys use is… how should I say it? Sub-par? No offense to you of course Mr. Schuester, but you guys aren't going to place at Nationals with the routines you regularly use. You may say, "We beat Vocal Adrenaline" but they are slowly going down hill. Shelby was the best show choir director anyone could have, and now that they've lost most of their talent and picked up foreign exchange students to use as soloists, they aren't going to succeed. So if you don't want my help good luck to you." Jesse eyed them all "So what's it going to be?"

They answered yes.


	16. Purple Rain

**A/N: Hello All :) Thankyou for all the love and reviews *showers you all with hug coupons* **

**Yes this is another Jesse POV XD I love writing them so much I almost wish i'd written the whole thing in it... but the idea was that it was about Rachel's life so... :P **

**Disclaimer: No I am not Ryan Murphy, but I hear that guy's awesome! ;)**

**Happy Reading xx**

**111111111111111111111111111**

Jesse was glad to be back in a routine. And he would never admit it to anyone but he actually liked working with the glee club again. He really respected Mr. Schuester and got on well with Artie. Mike and Sam and Blaine too. He didn't like Quinn, Santana or Brittany: they were too stupid and blonde for him. Obsessed with dieting and their stupid cheerleading squad. He didn't get why Artie was with Brittany at all. He didn't mind Puck and they had sort of a mutual respect for each other's badassness. He liked Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt because they were good friends to Rachel.

His daily routine usually involved waking up at six, going for a jog, coming home and eating breakfast with the family before getting ready for the day ahead. He'd work until lunch, which he'd spend with Rachel. After that he'd do whatever six when he'd drive to McKinley, eating dinner on the way. Then he'd spend the whole night going over the choreography with New Directions until he was satisfied.

And that was hard to do (satisfy Jesse that is). He'd work them until the girls feet bled and the boys had changed their shirts at least three times after having them soaked through with sweat. He knew Mr. Schuester didn't entirely approve of their rigorous regime but Jesse knew it was the path to winning.

This went on until the night before they left. That night was the hardest of all. They were all there until midnight, Jesse himself had changed his shirt five times, and changed his bandana three. Ever since Vocal Adrenaline Jesse learnt to tell the success of a rehearsal from the amount of times he changed his shirt. If he changed it five times he'd been working hard. If he changed it three times it was good, but not great. If it was two times he'd been slacking off, and if it was one he should expect to be kicked off.

As much as he enjoyed being back in the show choir world again the best part was easily the quality time he got to spend with Rachel. Of course he couldn't even hold her hand but they could still talk. And they did… they talked endlessly and he found out all the things he never had a chance to when they were going out.

Jesse was almost as nervous as the members of New Directions when they boarded the plane to Nationals. He knew he shouldn't be. He'd been to New York countless times, and been their for Nationals five, and come back with a trophy every return trip. No, he wasn't nervous for himself. He was nervous for the others. Rachel mainly, but all of them. If they didn't win they'd be shattered. They would face the taunts of all their peers for another year, and would probably lose a lot of confidence that had been very hard for them to attain in the first place.

When they arrived in New York, Jesse found himself sharing a room with Mike. He had stayed at the W countless times and wasn't that impressed. He preffered his own house to be honest. But he put on enthusiasm for Mike's sake.

That night he ate pizza with the rest of them and joined in with the banter and conversation. It was unlike anything he'd ever had with Vocal Adrenaline. They'd been a team, but not friends like these guys.

He slept well that night. The next morning he was up early and showered and made himself presentable. He dressed nicely for the occasion. When he was ready he woke Mike up and waited till he was ready before they went downstairs together.

They ate at a small diner down the street. He noticed Rachel looked very underslept but cast it down as nervousness. She sat in between Tina and Finn. Mike sat next to Tina so Jesse sat next to Mr. Schuester who looked incredibly nervous.

"Hey Jesse" Mr. Schuester greeted him kindly "Sleep well"

"Very, you?" Jesse answered

"Not really" Mr. Schuester admitted "I'm kinda nervous… but you've been at Nationals before right, Jesse? What kind of competition is there?"

"I looked it up before we came… I knew you'd be to busy worrying about the routines" Jesse told him "There are five teams: all of them every bit as good as Vocal Adrenaline used to be. We've faced them all before, and none of them have ever won. But I honestly can't say whether they are better than New Directions" Jesse admitted. Mr. Schuester thanked him.

After breakfast they all headed down to the local theatre where the competition was being held. They all signed in and made their way to the dressing rooms to get ready. They would be the third performance. Mr. Schuester was going to watch the other teams and Jesse went to the boys dressing room to help them get ready.

When he got there he noticed Puck and Finn talking very quietly in the corner. He only caught a glimpse of their conversation

"So I hear Santana and you got it on last night" Puck was saying

"Only for the third time this week bro" Finn said

And that's when Jesse punched him.

It probably would have escalated into a massive brawl, had Jesse not been restrained by Mike and Sam and Finn by Puck.

"What the hell dude?" Finn said clutching his eye

"You cheated on Rachel?" Jesse spat

"She cheated on me dude – with you" Finn said angrily

"New flash Frankenstein – we're just friends" Jesse yelled

"Sure… I'm not stupid"

"That you are!" Jesse went to punch him again but Mike and Sam pulled him away

"Walk it off" They told him. Jesse followed their advice, but not before chucking some foundation at Finn

"You can't go on with a black eye" He hissed before slamming the door behind him.

He made his way out of the theatre and sat on the steps for a little bit before he knew it was time to go back. He wondered if he should tell Rachel but quickly dismissed the notion. He certainly couldn't do it know… she was already so nervous.

When he reached them backstage he saw that Finn had followed his advice and was wearing the foundation. Jesse rolled his eyes. He hated that guy.

He looked out at the crowd from behind the curtain. The theatre was plenty packed, just as Jesse had suspected. He had advised Mr. Schuester that coming from the back of the theatre like they usually did was a gimmick that would be brought down to predictable and amature, at Nationals, and he had followed his advice and the performance would be started on stage.

As Rachel went on before the curtain went up Jesse whispered "good luck". Not that she would need it. She would be amazing as always. She looked beautiful too, in her rainbow, Vocal Adrenaline style dress, her bangs held back by a blue ribbon that matched Finn's shirt. That little detail threatened to break Jesse's heart. But then the music began and the curtain went up…


	17. For The First Time

**A/N: Hello All my lovely readers :) Unfortunately (for me) this is the last Jesse POV FOR NOW. Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should do any others, because whilst I like writing them you might be like "Oh my gosh not ANOTHER Jesse chapter" so please if you don't want me to write anymore DO TELL :) **

**BTW thankyou to all my faithful readers/reviewers etc. I love you all XD**

**Disclaimer: Glee is property of Ryan Murphy **

**Happy Reading xx**

**1111111111**

Jesse had to admit it. New Directions was good.

Their first number was _I believe _from Spring Awakening. Jesse had seen it performed on Broadway and Jesse thought their rendition, though obviously flawed and lacking in emotional depth was up to Nationals standard. Their second number, _Purple Rain _by Prince, Jesse didn't think was a fantastic choice and though Rachel and Finn did a good job of singing it, he thought another song may have been better. Their finale number was excellent, the choreography, if he did say so himself, was amazing and _most _of the vocals were good. Jesse had tried to convince Mr. Schuester to divide the vocals between only Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, but Mr. Schuester insisted on giving solos to Artie, Santana, Puck, Sam, Quinn and _Brittany_. Jesse winced especially when Brittany and Quinn took to the mike, but deemed the others acceptable.

When they came off the stage and into the green room they were all on an adrenaline high from the performance and were shaky, excited and convinced they would win. And Mr. Schuester was just feeding them hope. He was telling them that the other performances were good but the had more heart and yadda yadda yadda. And now they were all convinced they would win.

In truth, all the other teams were amazing. None of them used shaky vocalists (*cough* Quinn and Brittany) and questionable song choices. Their choreography was just as good as New Directions and they didn't just use it for the finale number. Jesse knew that the chance that New Directions would actually win was slim but of course he couldn't say that.

When they were all called onto the stage Jesse went on with them. He was surprised but pleased when, they all grabbed each other's hands and Tina took his.

The announcer took his time before announcing the results, by talking long and hard about his own show choir days. Jesse remembered that that guy gave the same speech every year and he internally groaned. Finally when he finished he announced the runners up. It was some school from Brooklyn.

Jesse's heart sped up when he opened the gold envelope to reveal the winners

"And the winners are…" He opened the envelope "From Spokane, Washiongton – The Spokane Serenaders!" Jesse let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

They were given their fourth place trophy and they all made their way back to the green room to change before they went back to the hotel.

"Mr. Schuester I think I need some air" Jesse heard Rachel whisper to her teacher

"No worries" Mr. Schuester told her

Jesse watched as she raced out of the building. Finn saw her go to and followed suit. Jesse sighed and followed.

When he reached them Rachel was sitting on the steps. Jesse saw Finn sit down beside her and her stand up. He stood up too and their conversation turned quickly into a fight. Jesse approached them just in time to hear Rachel whisper

"Jesse did that to you?"

"Only because I found out he'd whored around with that slutty cheerleader Santana" As Jesse said that Rachel turned around in shock. She then turned back to Finn and said

"Finn I didn't cheat on you with Jesse… but you cheated on me, and that's not okay… Finn we're done" She then turned on her heel and raced down the steps and down the street. Jesse ran after her, but even in heels she was pretty fast.

Halfway down the next street she slipped on a puddle and fell over. Jesse ran faster and when he reached her he gathered her up in his arms and asked her desperately

"Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle… I think I twisted it" She gasped

"We have to get you back" Jesse insisted and carried her the whole way.

When they reached the green room Jesse patched up her ankle with a first aid kit and then gathered her things for her and carried her to the bus. When they reached the W he carried her until they reached her and tina's room. He put her down gently on her bed. He turned to leave but Rachel cried out

"Jesse I love you"

Jesse's world stopped for a moment. Was this really happening? Rachel Barbra Berry, the only girl Jesse had ever truly loved was in love with him too? After everything he had done to her she still loved him? Without thinking twice Jesse let Rachel pull him down on top of her and he kissed her.

Suddenly Jesse realized that it was all wrong. When Jesse pulled back he saw desperation in her eyes. Right now she didn't want a relationship. She wanted someone to help her bounce back from her relationship with Finn. That wasn't what Jesse wanted. He wanted them to have an epic romance. Not a summer fling to help her cope with the pain of losing Nationals and her boyfriend.

So when Rachel pulled Jesse back to her lips he pulled away again and rose to his feet

"What did I do wrong?" Rachel asked sounding a little hurt

"Nothing… its just I can't do this. I can't be your rebound guy" Jesse said helplessly "I love you Rachel but you just broke up with Finn. You need to give yourself some time before starting a new relationship"

"But I love you" Rachel cried

"And I love you" Jesse said in the same helpless tone "But you broke up with him an hour ago Rachel… I don't want to rush this… we have to do this right" Jesse leant down and kissed her forehead before leaving. As he closed the door behind him the last thing he heard was the sound of her cries.


	18. Summer Lovin'

**A/N: Rachel's POV this time :) Thanks for all the reviews and all... I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Happy Reading XD**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... 'cept Pete... but he's not in it anymore :P **

The day after Nationals Rachel was woken up at six by Tina. She had hardly slept the night before. They quickly packed their bags and showered for the last time in their giant bathroom. Tina moaned about how much she would miss the luxury but Rachel was glad to be going home.

When they all met in the lobby downstairs Rachel searched for Jesse but was informed by Mr. Schuester that Jesse told him he was planning on staying in the city for a little while longer, and as Mr. Schuester wasn't his teacher he couldn't tell him he had to come back with them. Much to Rachel's disappointment.

They ate breakfast at the airport and Rachel avoided Finn. When they boarded the plane Rachel sat next to Mercedes.

When they arrived back in Lima Rachel was immensely relieved and gave her dad's giant bear hugs when they picked her up from the airport. They knew she had lost but didn't know about Finn or Jesse so they just assumed she was disappointed about the loss.

When they got home however they noticed that she was taking it worse then they expected by shutting herself in her room, not eating or showering and listening non stop to the Notre Dame de Paris soundtrack over and over.

They gave her a few days of this before confronting her.

It was a Saturday night and when her father's gently knocked on her door they opened it to fin Rachel lying backwards on her bed with her feet on the wall, staring up at the ceiling. The Notre Dame de Paris soundtrack was playing and her dad Hiram turned it off. Leroy sat gently down on her bed and asked

"What's wrong honey? It's a Saturday… isn't this usually you and Finn's date night?"

"Finn and I broke up" Rachel said not moving from her position

"Oh honey" Hiram joined them on the bed "What happened?"

"He thought I was cheating on him with Jesse and he cheated on me with Santana" Both her dad's echanged worrying looks before giving Rachel hugs and telling her she was beautiful and Finn was an idiot for breaking up with her. She interrupted them by saying

"I love Jesse. Not Finn" She admitted. Both her dad's looked shocked

"And does Jesse feel the same way?" Hiram asked cautiously after a minute

"He says he does but he doesn't want to be my rebound guy and that he wants a relationship but I need to take time out for myself" Her dad's echanged surprised looks

"You know I always liked Jesse" Leroy admitted

"Much better than Finn" Hiram said

"What?" Rachel was shocked

"He's right sweet pea. You need a break." Hiram said

"Which is why… we're going to Greece" Leroy told her

Rachel sat up

"We're going to Greece?" She nearly screamed

"Yes! We thought you needed a bit of cheering up" Hiram said giving her a hug

"Oh my gosh I love you guys" Rachel cried hugging Leroy too

After they left Rachel went to the bathroom, showered, changed into her favourite outfit and changed her CD to the more uplifting Annie soundtrack. She sang along as she went around cleaning up her room and packing. She couldn't wait!

1111111111111

The next day Rachel went shopping with Kurt and he helped her pick out a whole new wardrobe in honor of the trip. This new wardrobe didn't involve any knee socks or sweaters, but gorgeous sun dresses, jimmy choo flip flops, floppy brim hats, designer sunglasses and Louis Vuitton hand bags.

On Monday they left and they were flying first class for the first time in Rachel's life. She loved it and she even got Hiram to slip her a sip of customary free champagne while Leroy was in the bathroom.

When they arrived in Greece Rachel was stunned by the sheer beauty of the place. They were staying in a luxury suite with two master bedrooms – one for Hiram and Leroy and one for Rachel. Hers had a walk in closet in which she immediately unpacked all her new things, a king sized bed with silky sheets, a private bathroom which could easily fit three of her beds… this made the luxury of the W seem like a two star hotel. Rachel was in love.

After settling in Hiram and Leroy were going to take a nap and Rachel took the opportunity to visit the beach for the first time. She dressed in a crazy hot pink and black Indian style print dress that danced around her calves, sparkly silver flip flops, a pair of giant oversized black Prada sunglasses and a big floppy hat. Rachel was grateful for her dad's lawyer salaries…

When she spread out her towel on the beach she noticed that she had a few stares come her way. And not, eww there's that freaky Rachel Berry girl stare, but who's that girl stares. She smiled to herself as she settled on her towel with a copy of Spring Awakening: A children's tragedy and lost herself in Moritz, Melchior and Wendla's troubles, whilst forgetting about her own.

When she finished her book she checked her phone and found she had been there for a while and her dad's might be worried, so she packed up her towel and book and began to leave. But she was stopped by a very cute lifeguard.

"Excuse me" He said looking a little nervous. He was gorgeous with tan skin, sparkly green eyes and spiky black hair. Rachel took off her sunglasses for a better look.

"Yes?" She asked

"Um I'm Maurice. I haven't seen you around here before…"

"I'm here on vacation… do you live here?" She said smiling

"Yes I do and I thought I might have noticed a girl as pretty as you here before so I thought I'd say hello and welcome you to the city" Rachel beamed

"I'm sure you've seen girls three times as pretty as me here but thank you" She stuck out her hand "I'm Rachel" She introduced herself

"Maurice… wait I already said that" Rachel giggled. She had never made a guy nervous before (SO SHE THOUGHT) and he was adorable

"Well since I've never been here before I might need a tour guide…" She said casually

"Is that an invitation?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Yes"

"Then yes. You can pick me up tomorrow at seven" She winked and made off

"Oh Rachel" He called after her "I'm planning on taking you to a party… so where white" He told her. She smiled and waved before making way back to her hotel room.

That night she and her dad's went out to dinner and she told them she had a date. They looked at her disapprovingly

"Honey I thought you liked Jesse" Hiram asked her gently

"I do… I really do. But I just want to have some fun on this holiday… be a little wild… be so un – me. Party, make some new friends and come back fresh and ready to be me again… is that so bad?" Rachel asked

"Honey I don't think it is… but do you think Jesse won't? You think he'll wait around forever?" Leroy asked her. That kind of stung

"I don't know dad. But he's the one who suggested I take time out for myself. If he doesn't want to wait for me to do that then he wouldn't be the one, would he?"

And they didn't talk about Jesse for the rest of the holiday.

2222222222222222222222222222

They stayed for a month. During that time Rachel spent countless days just relaxing by the pool and the beach and then going partying or on dates with Maurice at night. To be honest she didn't really have any feelings for Maurice that extended farther than friendship. On their first date she told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship and just needed someone fun to hang out with. He was sort of her rebound guy. Her dad's didn't really approve but she assured them that the second the plane landed she would leave it all behind.

And she was true to her promise.

When they got home from the trip it was the night before school started. Rachel packed up all her holiday clothes into a box and put it in the back of her closet. She ironed her outfit for the next day and wrote emails to all her friends whilst listening to the Mamma Mia soundtrack.

Her dad's wanted her to call Jesse but she insisted that she let him make the first move. Then she checked her emails and realized he had written each day. So she replied

_Hi _

_Sorry I haven't replied to any of your emails – we went on holiday to Greece, it was very spontaneous and I didn't know about it till the day before we left so I didn't tell anyone. _

_How have your holidays been? We should catch up soon… though of course you've probably already started school and I go back tomorrow… _

_Rachel _

That may have sounded carefree, happy and friendly, but when writing it Rachel felt the opposite. What she wanted to write was

_Deasrest Beloved Jesse _

_Jesse from the deepest pits of my heart and soul I love you… I can't imagine my life without you and your love. This summer I spent partying trying to get you out of my mind but I just couldn't. I miss you more than I can bare… please come home._

_Your one true love _

_Rachel Barbra Berry _

She saved it into drafts… but she knew she would never have the courage to send it.


	19. Dirty Diana

**A/N: Nothing much to say except thanks for all the reviews/story alerts... I LOVE ALL OF YOU XD**

**Disclaimer: *hint hint* remember the epic disclaimer from chapter 14 where I listed all the improvements to Glee that I would make? Well here's one of them... MICHAEL JACKSON TRIBUTE! OMFJG! :) Not that that has anything to do with me not owning Glee or MJ or anything... just sayin**

**Disclaimer 2.0: I do not own glee or MJ :)**

Its her first day back at school and Rachel is sitting in the choir room next to Mercedes and Kurt. Mr. Schuester was saying to them all that they should start selecting songs from Sectionals right away. Rachel agreed and her hand shot up ready to give him a thousand suggestions.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked patiently

"I have many ideas for our Sectional, but I was wondering if we're going to do a medley or not…?" Mr. Schuester considered this

"What do you guys think?" Mr. Schuester asked everyone else

"I think it's a great idea" Mercedes voiced

Most of the others agreed with her

"Which artist?" Mr. Schuester asked

"Madonna!"

"Barbra!"

"Aretha!"

"Billy Joel!"

"Shakira!"  
"Britney!"

Everyone had their suggestions but it was Mike's that stuck

"Michael Jackson"

Everyone stopped shouting for a minute. Then they thought about it and they all agreed.

"Alright guys! So you're assignment for this week is to come up with an amazing Michael Jackson number for Sectionals." Mr. Schuester told them

111111111111111111

After rehearsal Finn cornered Rachel by her locker

"Hey Rach" He said to her hesitantly

"Hi Finn" She said brightly

"How was your summer?" He asked her

"It was fabulous. We went to Greece, and there were so many lovely beaches and pools and parties and people… I didn't want to leave" She informed him excitedly. He seemed surprised

"Parties?" That didn't sound like Rachel

"Yeah… I met some really great friends there and they invited me to some parties" She told him

"Oh, um. Cool." Finn said sounding uncomfortable

"How was yours?" Rachel asked politely as she gathered her books, closing her locker door

"Uh… to be honest it kind of sucked" Finn admitted

"Oh, why is that?" She asked

"Because… I really missed you Rach. I think we should get back together… we really made a great couple. I'm sorry I cheated on you… it was only because I thought you cheated on me, with Jesse and that made me so mad because he hurt you so bad" Rachel turned to Finn with a stormy expression and said

"Not as much as you have hurt me Finn. I will never get back together with you. I'm sorry you had a bad summer but you need to move on like I have."

"Like you have? So you and Jesse are dating?" Finn sounded hurt and angry

"No me and Jesse are not dating. I'm not dating this year. I need to focus on getting into college… I don't have time for boys." And she turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction. Finn ran after her

"Rachel-Rach- I'm sorry. Look its cool if you don't want to go out again. But we can still be friends right? We're co captains and its obvious we're gonna sing together at Sectionals. Come over my house so we can choose an MJ song for Glee?"

"No. I've already got a solo planned"

And then the bell rang and Rachel hurried to class.

22222222222222222

Rachel had lied. She really had no idea what she was going to sing for her solo. When she got home from school that day she spent hours listening to MJ songs trying to find the one that she could make sound amazing, so she would secure her solo at Sectionals.

She also checked her emails. She had received the following in reply from Jesse:

_Hey Rachel _

_Wow, that sounds amazing… I've never been to Greece. _

_Yeah my holiday was alright. I just stayed in New York and did a couple of acting workshops. It was really cool though. Like a small glimpse of my future, you know?_

_Yeah I'm all settled in. You'll never guess who my roommate is ;) How's school for you?_

_Jesse _

She sighed at the lack of personality in it. He might have gotten his knew roommate to write it and she wouldn't be surprised. What she had expected was

_Rachel…_

_:O You went to Greece! The architecture is absolutely breathtaking did you die? Well obviously not because you sent me that email… or was that your dad's trying to hide the truth from me? _

_Anyway… in case your not dead my holidays were AMAZING. I can't wait to graduate college and move there. Just being there for a month wasn't enough… and I got to meet so many amazing people and did a heap of acting workshops… not that I needed any improving but it was still amazing. _

_Yes I'm back in the humdrum of school life. Its annoying being at a school where you know Patti LuPone better than your teacher…_

_JSJ _

But regardless she replied

_J-_

_I know how you feel. I love New York and I can't wait to live there. _

_Who?_

_School's alright. We're doing a Michael Jackson song for Sectionals and I can't quite decide on my solo yet… we have to perform a song each or in groups for the class and he picks who will get to sing them at Sectionals so mine has to be fantastic. _

_R_

She knew it was even more impersonal using just their initials, but if this was the way Jesse wanted to play it than fine.

33333333333

Later that night Rachel had finally picked her Michael Jackson song and had just finished downloading her sheet music when Jesse's reply came:

_Rachel – _

_Blaine! After Pete left I was expected to get a freshman roommate and when they found out we already knew each other they decided to put us together so Blaine could get used to campus life. _

_My suggestion would be Dirty Diana _

_Jesse_

Rachel gaped. Of course he would suggest the exact song she'd picked. Why did he have to make it so hard for her to get over him?

4444444444444444444444

The next day in Glee Club Rachel was first to raise her hand when Mr. Schuester asked them who wanted to perform their solo.

She strode to the front of the classroom with a confidence that all her glee clubbers admired, even when they wanted to rip her throat out. But most have them had gotten used to her and didn't feel like killing her ALL of the time now.

"Hello Glee Clubbers" She addressed them brightly "As you are all aware Sectionals is fast approaching and we are performing a Michael Jackson Medley. The song I have chosen is Dirty Diana." She flashed them a winning smile before launching into her song

_Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . ._

You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me

She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The  
Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!...

Her performance was met with applause. Of course all of them were impressed but none of them wanted to show it. Rachel beamed. She knew she had set the standard high. She was going to get this solo.


	20. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: So this is a Jesse Chappie - couldn't resist! Plus I thought you might want to see some Jesse/Blaine friendship :) It doesn't really re-count much that I've already written (bar the emails) so I think that's better. Hope you likey! **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to RM **

**Happy Reading - P**

After Jesse closed the door to Rachel's room he knew he had to get out of the hotel. He wrote a quick note to Mr. Schuester telling him that he had decided to spend some more time in New York. He rushed back to his room to pack. He was throwing his clothes into a suitcase when Mike asked him

"Where are you going?"

"There's a small motel down the road from here. I have enough money saved up from my summer job" He explained, continuing his packing

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mike" Jesse sighed "I just need to get away for a while"

Mike sat down on the bed "Jess… I like you. But if you break her heart again, than you'll have to deal with me… no, you'll have to deal with all of us."

"This isn't goodbye Mike" Jesse insisted

"Than what is it?"

"Its Rachel and Finn just broke up. You can't go jumping from relationship to relationship with no gaps." Mike raised an eyebrow

"Like Tina?" Jesse didn't know what to say

"Look, this is different. Artie was a bad boyfriend but Rachel has been in love with Finn for two years… and then he cheated on her. He's given her so much pain and she needs to recover from that"

"That's your job bro!" Mike insisted

"No. I'm not her rebound guy she uses to get over some asshole who never deserved her. What she needs is a summer to relax and get over Finn. Maybe have some fun with her friends go on a vacation, I don't know. And then when summer's over, only then, can I make my move" Jesse finished packing and zipped up his suitcase. Mike threw him his backpack and Jesse slung it over his shoulder.

"This isn't goodbye" Jesse assured him once more before leaving

**11111111111'**

After checking into the hotel he went straight to bed. He didn't sleep very well, and the image of Rachel haunted his dreams. He woke up fairly early the next morning and went for a jog to help clear his head. It didn't help much. He stopped by Starbucks for a morning coffee. He felt a routine kicking in…

When he arrived home he showered and unpacked his things. He had booked himself in for three weeks, which was as much as he could afford and would take up the remainder of his holidays. When the hour was reasonable he called Neil to let him know he was staying for a little while longer. Neil wasn't home but he spoke to Robin

"Why are you staying?" Was the first thing she asked

"Um… New York is the greatest place on earth for a guy like me. I hope to use this summer to learn some future skills and what better place to learn it from than the Upper West Side – home of Broadway?"

"Excellent idea Jesse!" Jesse sighed in relief – she believed him "You know, I have a friend over there- Darcy. And he is running an acting workshop that you might be interested in…"

And so Jesse had found something to do for the summer

**22222222222**

Although Jesse enjoyed the workshop and all his independence in New York, he was glad o return home. When he did Neil, Robin, Daisy and Rose greeted him at the airport with a huge welcome home sign that Rose and Daisy made themselves. It was adorable.

They then went out to Jesse's favourite restaurant for dinner. Jesse was glad to see them all again.

However his happiness was short lived as it was Wednesday and on Friday he was leaving for college. The next day he practically unpacked the few possessions he had brought to New York and the many he had bought while he was there and packed all his college things. When he was finally finished he was at a loss of what to do. He had been fired from his job after not showing up for three weeks and didn't really feel like doing anything to exciting. So he retired to his computer and sent his daily email to Rachel. None of them were very deep. On the first he asked her to go back to how things were before and the rest were just filled with trivial things. She hadn't replied to a single one.

The next day he left for college.

**33333333333**

When he arrived in his old room he was only half happy to be back. He began unpacking straight away, took the top bunk that he wanted last year but couldn't have because Pete took it first, neatly made his bed with his comforter and matching pillow. He put his laptop onto his desk and unloaded all of his playbills and bluetacked them to the walls. He put his CD player on the desk and prayed to get a music student for his roommate so he could listen to his Broadway Original Cast CD's outloud instead of on his Ipod.

He was just putting his clothes into his drawers when there was a knock on the door. His roommate had arrived!

He eagerly opened the door and grinned at his new rommmate. It was Blaine!

"Jesse!"

"Blaine!" The two gave each other a bro hug

"How was your summer?" Blaine asked rolling his suitcase in "Heard you stayed in New York?"

"Yeah… I did an acting workshop over there… it was pretty cool. How was yours?" Jesse didn't really want to talk about it so he quickly changed the subject

"I spent a lot of time with Mercedes and Rachel and… Kurt" He looked sad at the sound of his boyfriends name

"I bet you'll miss him" Jesse tried to sound sympathetic

"Yeah… I'll return as many weekends as I can and come down for all the breaks… it'll be hard though" Blaine sounded worried

"You guys'll be alright" Jesse assured him

**4444444444444444444**

The next weekend on Sunday Jesse and Blaine were chilling in their dorm when Jesse finally received a reply from Rachel. He nearly fell out of his chair much to Blaine's amusement.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked him when he was done laughing

"Uh… nothing" Jesse tried to hide the laptop but Blaine saw the email. All amusement washed from his face

"I knew it" He sighed "You're in love with Rachel" Jesse turned around and eyed Blaine's face. He looked deadly serious and not very impressed by this news. All of a sudden Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin "I'm only kidding – You're in love with Rachel? I knew it!" Jesse sighed in relief. Blaine approved

"You can't tell anyone" Jesse protested. Blaine raised an eyebrow

"I don't need to – they all know it" Blaine said "So are you going to reply?" Jesse read the email again

_Hi _(it read)

_Sorry I haven't replied to any of your emails – we went on holiday to Greece, it was very spontaneous and I didn't know about it till the day before we left so I didn't tell anyone. _

_How have your holidays been? We should catch up soon… though of course you've probably already started school and I go back tomorrow… _

_Rachel _

She hadn't said it but this email clearly said it. Right now, they were just friends. Just like Jesse had asked. He had no right to be upset. This was for the best. She needed time to get over Finn. It sounded like her summer was good and her dad's were right for taking her away from it all. But it wasn't safe to bring up their relationship right now… she had to be in Finn's company to know whether or not she was truly over him.

Blaine asked again "So are you going to reply?"

"I don't know what to say"

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Blaine suggested. Jesse told him what happened.

Blaine let out a low whistle "Well for now I guess your right. Friends, hey? Well here" He took the laptop from Jesse and wrote a reply for him. Jesse sent it.

"I don't know how to be friends with her" Jesse admitted

"You guys were doing fine before, it'll be alright now"

Jesse sighed "Thanks Blaine" Another email popped up. Jesse read it quickly "What do I say?"

Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon helping Jesse write emails to Rachel. At the end of the day Jesse said

"Blaine lets make a deal" Blaine raised an eyebrow "You help me out and I help you out. You tell me what's going on with New Directions and Rachel, just fill me in whatever you find out from Kurt or whatever. You help me answer these emails too"

"And how are you going to repay me?"

"I'll be the best roommate in the world"

And he stayed true to his promise. Jesse signed Blaine up for his Vocal Ensemble, the Drama and Dance Club's and everything else. He introduced him to his friends and put a good word for him with all his teachers. He showed him around campus and showed him the ins and outs of college life. And Blaine stayed true to his. He told him all the New Directions gossip and he even got Kurt to ask Mr. Schue to ask Jesse to do their choreography again.

They made a pretty good team.


	21. Black or White

**Disclaimer: The epicness that is Glee is not mine :( That's why I write fanfiction... **

000000000000000000

The next day in Glee Club most of the others performed their numbers.

Mike performed The Way You Make Me Feel for Tina and it was adorable. Finn performed Billie Jean, Sam performed ABC and Puck sang Smooth Criminal. Rachel thought all of their performances were pretty good. Quinn, Brittany and Santana sang Don't Stop Till You Get Enough in a terribly mediocre performance. Artie sang Man in the Mirror and Rachel thought it was probably one of the best performances. Tina sang Wanna Be Startin Something and though she was a little sharp she was pretty good too.

All that was left was Kurt and Mercedes who told them that they would be performing very soon. Rachel hoped that the solos went to her, Kurt and Mercedes and Artie. They were the best (well, she knew Mercedes and Kurt would be spectacular and she knew they had something big in store for them).

1111111111111111111

She was quite right. The next day at the school assembly and monthly pep rally the cheerios were in the middle of another lame performance that only the guys were really paying attention too when suddenly the music stopped and the cheerios stopped dancing. Brittany kept dancing until Santana tapped her on the shoulder. Most of the cheerios looked confused. Quinn looked furious.

Suddenly, while it was all silent they heard someone cry out

"OW!" Everyone gasped as Kurt and Mercedes came out of the back a big spotlight on them. They looked… fabulous! Kurt was dressed in a black leather jacket and white leather pants with a black zebra print on them. Mercedes was dressed in black leather pants with a black and white zebra printed jacket. They both had black scarves around their heads and white ones around their neck.

Then the music to Black and White started to play. Brittany started dancing along and the cheerios joined in. All except for Quinn who stormed off angrily. But no one noticed her – they were all staring at Kurt and Mercedes.

_(Kurt)_

_I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The Same  
_

_(Mercedes)  
Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight_

(Both)

_But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White_

(Kurt)

_They Print My Message  
In The Saturday Sun  
I Had To Tell Them  
I Ain't Second To None_

And I Told About Equality  
An It's True  
Either You're Wrong  
Or You're Right

(Both)

_But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White_

(Mercedes)

_I Am Tired Of This Devil  
I Am Tired Of This Stuff  
I Am Tired Of This Business  
Sew When The  
Going Gets Rough  
I Ain't Scared Of  
Your Brother  
I Ain't Scared Of No Sheets  
I Ain't Scare Of Nobody  
Girl When The  
Goin' Gets Mean_

(Kurt – raps)  
Protection  
For Gangs, Clubs  
And Nations  
Causing Grief In  
Human Relations  
It's A Turf War  
On A Global Scale  
I'd Rather Hear Both Sides  
Of The Tale  
See, It's Not About Races  
Just Places  
Faces  
Where Your Blood  
Comes From  
Is Where Your Space Is  
I've Seen The Bright  
Get Duller  
I'm Not Going To Spend  
My Life Being A Color

[Mercedes – sung)  
Don't Tell Me You Agree With Me  
When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye

But, If  
You're Thinkin' About My Baby  
(Both)

_It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White_

I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

I Said If  
You're Thinkin' Of  
Being My Brother  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White

Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now  
Ooh, Ooh  
Yea, Yea, Yea Now

It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

It's Black, It's White  
It's Tough For You  
To Get By  
It's Black , It's White, Whoo

When they finished everyone burst out into thunderous applause. Rachel was the first to rise to her feet in a standing ovation. They deserved it. And everyone followed suit. But Rachel felt a pang in her heart… it was obvious who won.

2222222222222

The next day in Glee club it was made official

"So I must say Kurt and Mercedes I was so impressed by your performace, and I would be honored if you would be our finale number at Sectionals" Will told them. They both were exstatic and agreed instantly. Rachel sighed.

"I also think I want Puck and Rachel to duet on Smooth Criminal" That was a surprise but Rachel was happy to accept any form of a solo that she didn't have to sing with Finn

"That sounds great" She beamed

"Yeah" Puck agreed

"Okay cool. And the middle number I want to be The Way You Make Me Feel, by Puck, Artie, Finn and Sam. I want you guys rocking out to some old MJ style moves" They all enthusiastically agreed

So it was settled.

333333333333333333

Rachel and Jesse still regularly emailed, keeping up their "friends" pretenses. In their latest email Rachel was telling Jesse all about their numbers for Sectionals and she received this reply which nearly made her fall off the chair

_Rachel –_

_I already knew about the setlist. Mr. Schuester told me about it. I'm coming down next weekend to help you guys choreograph!_

_JSJ_

Of course Mr. Schuester didn't check whether it was okay with her! What did he care about his students feelings!

_Jesse-_

_Oh um cool. I didn't know you were helping us with Sectionals this year._

_Rachel_

She regretted it when his reply came

_Rachel-_

_If you don't want me to I won't. _

_JSJ_

She felt bad so she wrote

_J-_

_No of course I don't mind! I was surprised, that's all. I figured you'd be swamped with school work right now. _

_R_

She sighed and closed her laptop. That was as much Jesse as she could handle for one night. What was she going to do when she had to come face to face with him?

4444444444444444444


	22. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Disclaimer: Glee and MJ aren't mine *sadface***

**Happy Reading XD**

**11111111**

He was late. Jesse St James was never late.

Rachel was almost worried when ten minutes after they were supposed to arrive and they all had, Jesse came rushing through the doors dressed in his signature black leather outfit, his hair a little too long and his face flushed. Even sweaty Jesse still looked amazing.

They all greeted him pleasantly (except Finn of course). He smiled and apologized for being late.  
Mr. Schuester made them all run through the songs for Jesse and he seemed pretty happy with the choices.

"Alright guys" Jesse addressed them "You guys chose some amazing songs… I might have suggested you wait and use them for Regionals or even Nationals but this is good anyway. We'll start off with Smooth Criminal, which will have the most basic choreography." He told them "Yes Mr. Schue I guess we can start from the back…" Jesse teased

"Excellent" Apparently Mr. Schue hadn't gotten the joke…

Rachel and Puck sang Smooth Criminal for him. He sat patiently through the whole thing. At the end he politely clapped along with the rest and told Puck he was flat. He was.

He then got to work on the choreography. At Mr. Schuester's suggestion they were starting at the back and coming through the aisle. But Puck would come down first and sing the first verse and then Rachel would come in and sing her part. They'd go down the middle aisle rather than the side too. They practiced the entrance for nearly an hour in the auditorium.

By the end of the day they managed to nearly finish all the choreography for that number.

"Alright guys" Jesse said "We'll finish this tomorrow, and polish it. I won't be able to come down next week but I can come every second week"

"That'll be great thanks Jesse" Mr. Schuester told him, shaking his hand

Rachel was heading for the door when Jesse cornered her

"Hey Rach" He greeted her

"Hey Jesse… awesome practice" She grinned. Damn, why did he have to make her so giddy?

"Thanks" He said with a small laugh "Do you want to grab some coffee?"

She didn't hesitate "Sure" But she internally kicked herself as soon as the words left her mouth

They headed to their usual coffee place. The conversation was not awkward like Rachel had thought it'd be. In truth, it was like he had never left and neither of them had confessed their love. And for once Rachel didn't mind. Of course they were bound for epic romance and drama… but that wasn't for all the time. Right now all Rachel needed to think about was winning Sectionals and college applications. She didn't need the drama.

222222222

The following week she spent finishing her college applications. That weekend she and Mercedes went shopping. Kurt was visiting Blaine at UCLA. It was nice just hanging out with the two of them. Rachel was closer to Kurt but she truly enjoyed Cedes company too. Mercedes was applying to Julliard as well and she hoped that they all would get in.

The next week passed by slowly but she finally made it to the weekend. Glee practice had been dull, and she was kind of sick of Michael Jackson by now…

That Saturday she woke up early and completed her normal routine. When she arrived at the school it was nine – and she was just on time. She wasn't the first nor the last to arrive.

As they waited she chatted with Jesse. She wasn't surprised at how much she'd missed him. They may not be as close as she wished but he was still her best friend. She was glad to have him back… kind of. (back that is… not that she was kind of glad)

When the last of them arrived they went through the choreography of The Way You Make Me Feel. Of course Rachel wasn't involved in that so she and Puck went off to rehearse their number.

After a while Jesse came and listened to them. He told Puck he'd improved. Puck seemed pleased. Rachel wondered what the relationship between them was… they almost seemed like friends… but not like Jesse and Mike. It was almost like respect what they had.

After rehearsal Jesse and Rachel went to their usual coffee spot again. They talked for hours about everything. Rachel loved having moments like these with Jesse. Unlike with Finn when they talked he understood her. They were always on the same page.

The next day they pretty much did the same as the day before until both routines were perfect. Mr. Schuester seemed very impressed and so did Jesse, with both of the numbers, which made for a very happy glee club and most importantly a very happy Rachel.

Rachel was pretty content with her life at that moment. Sure there were things she would like to change… she still wasn't popular, Quinn and Santana made fun of her every chance they got, Finn was still sending her longing glances across the choir room, despite Rachel hearing Santana say that they slept together rather regularly… but she had a lot to be thankful for… great friends, a loving family, a place practically reserved for her at Julliard and a solo for Sectionals. The rest, she would have to work on…


	23. Defying Gravity

**A/N: Hellooo :) Just wanted to offer a quick thanks for all the 'love' I've recieved for this story. Its the most response I've EVER recieved for a story so its AHMAZIING XD **

**Nextly (totally invented that word) I wanted to ask if there were any songs that you wanted to be sung in this story. I need an amazing wedding number (or three...) and I need some Nationals numbers... and any others you can think of really. Also any tribute artists for Medleys? Some help would be greeat :) **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own glee but I wish I did so I could pay my Bills Bills Bills and then I could Leave On A Jet Plane and fly Over The Rainbow and Sing! A song about these Happy Days so other people could Get Happy and Stop! In the Name of Love because they couldn't Fight This Feeling. Or Maybe This Time I'd put in a normal disclaimer. **

**Happy Reading xx**

0000000

The next week passed quickly. Her days were filled to the brim with glee practice, dance club, speech club, friend outings, family events, college prep tutorials and finally, somehow Rachel made it to Friday night. And that night Rachel went to bed with happy thoughts of the day to come.

But her blissful slumber was rudely interrupted by the sound of Idina Mentzel blaring her heart out to Defying Gravity. Even at two in the morning the sound was bewitching. But she was too tired and annoyed to talk so she flipped open her phone and switched it off so they couldn't wake her again.

11111

In the morning after her morning exercise, breakfast and shower she remembered the mystery call from last night. She switched on her phone to find she had no messages and only one missed call. She checked her voicemail. There was one from Jesse's number at 4:03. His voice was frantic.

"Rachel – I am so sorry I know what time it is but I had to tell you. I saw Shelby today…" And the call cut out.

2222

Rachel didn't know what to make of it. He saw Shelby? When? How? Why? Did he call her? Did she call him? Was she in the neighborhood? She instantly called Jesse back

"Hello" Jesse answered on the first ring

"Jesse?" She asked knowing it was him

"Rachel" he sounded relieved and anxious at the same time

"You saw Shelby?" He was silent for a minute

"I had just arrived and settled in and I thought I'd show Schue the choreography for Black and White and I came by the school to show him and I saw her… them. In his office" He trailed off

"Oh my gosh" Rachel gasped "Mr. Schue and… Shelby" She nearly shrieked. The guy of her estranged mother with _anyone_ was weird, let alone her teacher!

"I know" Jesse sounded pained

"Did they see you?"

"No… thank god" Rachel sighed in relief "I went to see Pete who's staying here for the summer and when I got home I tried to work up the courage to call you. I had no idea how late it was Rach, I'm sorry" He apologized

"No, its fine. But… wow…"

"You can't tell anyone – not even Schue" He told her seriously. She sighed but agreed.

3333

This changed everything. She couldn't look at Mr. Schuester the same way. How could he keep something like that from her? How dare he? Did he have no respect for her feelings? Well, she had always suspected that but this was confirmation. She always knew he was out to get her… but this was too far! Her mother! There are over eleven million people in Ohio, and he had to date HER MOM! That's if they were even dating and this wasn't just a casual thing… Rachel really didn't want to think about it.

When she arrived at Glee club she shuddered when she looked at him. Most people looked confused and Jesse shot her a warning look. Mr. Schuester didn't seem to notice/care.

Jesse showed them the choreography. Like Rachel had predicted it was epic with lots of flips, turns and huge lifts. And of course, amazing. Rachel couldn't wait to learn it and she saw some wary looks on some of the other glee clubbers faces (read: Finn).

They spent the rest of the day going over it with a one hour break for lunch, in which Rachel and Jesse went out to lunch to catch up. Rachel as usual enjoyed his company and enjoyed hearing about his life at college and all the exploits he and Blaine got up to.

By the time practice was over it was pretty late and Jesse drove Rachel home. Rachel was tired and aching from the epic practice. She slept well that night.

The next day was much of the same, and though she was stiff and sore after she was grateful because they were so obviously going to win.

444444444444


	24. Party Up

**This is a miniscule chapter so I'll post the next one tomorrow morning XD**

**xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxox**

Subject: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox

From: Kurt_Is_Fabulous

_**GLEE PARTY**_

_We're all tired from Sectional rehearsals and need time to cool off and let loose before Sectionals_

_Where: Hummel/Hudson Household_

_When: Saturday before Sectionals_

_Time: 9:30PM_

_RSVP: ASAP_

111111111111

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox,

From: Puckzilla_Mother_Effer

_I'm in_

_I'll supply the booze ;)_

2222222222

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox, Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Kurt_Is_Fabulous

_I thought so… now DELETE_

33333333333

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox, Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: CaptinQarterbacFin

_Why do we have to delete?_

_And I'm in_

44444444444444

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Beyonce_Is_Me

_So Mr. Schue doesn't find out Frankenteen_

_I'm in boii_

5555555555555

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: RachelBarbraBerry101

_In Although the consummation of alchohol at an age like ours where our liver's are hardly developed I do believe such an event is inappropriate, but I will make an acception – for you_

666666666666666

Subject: RE: DELETE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Skysplits

_I'm in_

777777777777777

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox

_Same_

88888888888888

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: NinjaDude

_I'll b there bro_

999999999999

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From:

10101010101010101

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: SexiiCheerio

_Britts and I are in ;)_

11 11 11 111 11

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Sam_I_Am

_I'll be there dude_

12 12 12 12 12

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: TinaC

_Wouldn't miss it :D_

13 13 13 13 13

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Kurt_Is_Fabulous

_YAY :D :D :D :D_

14141414

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: ,Beyonce_Is_Me

_Is Blaine coming?_

15151515515151

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: Kurt_Is_Fabulous

_Yess ;)_

16161616

To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101,, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox Kurt_Is_Fabulous

From: CaptinQarterbacFin

_I can't find the delete button..._


	25. Bad Influence

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Just a really quick thanks for all the reviews I love you all soooo much! XD a special thanks to MissRe for all her song suggestions - I'm youtubing them as I write :):)**

**Happy Reading**

000000000

Rachel didn't really know what to expect from a Glee Party. But she knew when she arrived that no one would believe her if she told them what she saw. They may be the biggests losers in school, but Kurt knew how to throw a party.

The Hummel/Hudson room had been completely changed. It reminded her of the Regionals After Party last year. Kurt LOVED throwing parties and they were always amazing. She'd been to a couple but back then she didn't feel quite as close and friendly with any of them. She never really got involved – she hung back in the corner and watched jealously. But not tonight.

Tonight she was going to let loose. Let her hair down. And when Kurt came to her and offered her a fruity pink drink that she was sure was full of alchohol she didn't refuse. She tipped her head back and let the cold liquid slide down her throat.

And that's all she remembered.

1111111111

And yet Monday she found herself sitting outside Mr. Schuester's office, clutching her skirt nervously and shaking a little. Suddenly the door opened and Quinn ran out crying. Mr. Schuester came out after looking furious.

"Rachel" He said stonily. She stood up and followed him into his office. He closed the door behind him.

She sat down in the seat that had been previously occupied by various New Directions members who had suffered interrogation that day.

"Rachel words cannot describe how disappointed I am in you" He ran a shaking hand through his hair, looking like he was struggling to control his anger "This isn't like you. How could you do something so stupid? Do you have any idea what kind of a reputation you can get for doing things like that?"

"I know" Rachel said quietly

"Rachel you know underage drinking is illegal right?"

"I know"

"And you have put Glee Club on the line-"

"I know"

"I am so disappointed in you"

"I know"

"Kurt is facing suspension"

"I know"

"I know you know – but give me a reason why I should even let you perform at Sectionals on Saturday!" He shouted

Rachel snapped out of her nervousness and stood up "Shut up!" She screamed. Mr. Schuester was practically shaking with rage

"Can you repeat that?" He asked his voice tremoring

"I said shut up" She repeated more quietly. She pulled herself up to full height "Mr. Schuester you are right, what I did wasn't like me – but can you blame me for doing it? I am so stressed right now Mr. Schue my life is a disaster! You have us practicing for Sectionals TWENTY FOUR SEVEN and I have assignments and tests and Jesse doesn't even want to be with me anymore" She was rambling but she didn't care "And no matter how hard I try I at the end of the day I am still a loser and everyone at this school with the exception of a few people HATE me. You think I don't know what they say about me? What the TEACHERS say about me, Mr. Schuester? I get slushies everyday and for once in my life I LET LOOSE A LITTLE BIT. You can't take away one of the best things in my life just because for once in my life I DRANK AND WENT TO A PARTY. At nearly eighteen years of age Mr. Schuester I believe it is about time. My dad's gave me permission to go to the party because they thought it was fantastic me finally fitting in." Rachel took a deep breath

"Rachel I understand how hard you try to fit in but you have to understand that this is not okay! I'm only saying this because I care about you kids and-"

"Don't you dare say you care about us!" Rachel screamed "Sure you care about Kurt SOMETIMES and Mercedes SOMETIMES and of course you care about Finn coz he's your favourite student and all but when did you care about me? You give solos to other kids as punishment for my trivial mistakes which you tell all the others is all about growing up but what about me?"

"I thought you were mature enough to understand but apparently not" Mr. Schuester hissed

"All I understand is that you slept with my mother" Rachel spat

Mr. Schuester was silent for a minute "How did you find out about us?"

"Oh? So there's an us now? Jesse saw you! He thought that it was important for me to know that she was back in town since no one else cared to tell me!" Tears threatened to spill over Rachel's eyes

"Rachel that has nothing to do with you"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with me! She's my MOM! Even if she didn't want me then and doesn't even want me now that she could have had me I thought I had a right to know… you know what I don't even care" And she stormed out in typical diva fashion

A stunned glee club was waiting on the outside for her. They had all heard the whole conversation. Rachel gave them a quick glance and ran off in the same way Quinn had. No one wanted to be the next to go in…

2222222222

The next day of Glee Club the tension hung thick in the air. Mr. Schuester was sitting on his chair at the front facing them all. In the front and center was Rachel looking defiant with one purple tight clad leg crossing the other, her arms crossed. On her right was Mercedes who had an arm comfortingly threaded through Rachel's. On Rachel's left was Kurt who was slumped in his chair looking at the ground. Over on the far right was Artie and sitting next to him was his girlfriend who had her head on his shouler. Behind her was her best friend Santana who had her arms crossed. To her left was Quinn who sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Sitting across the room on the second row was Mike who had his arm around his girlfriend. In the middle of the third row sat Puck and Sam and Finn. All of them wore equal epressions of discomfort.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Mr. Schuester spoke

"I've talked to Figgins. None of you are suspended" They all let out a sigh of relief "But I really am not sure what to do now. I want you all to go to Sectionals, because I know how hard you've all worked for it. But this can't go unpunished" They all exchanged wary glances "So for punishment today you're all staying after school… and you are going to clean this school, head to toe." They all gasped. McKinley's janitor spent more time making out with the students than doing his job – the place was a mess!

But none of them complained.

3333333333

That afternoon they were all paired off and sent to different parts of the school to clean. Sam and Finn had to clean the boys locker room, Santana and Brittany had to clean the girls locker room, Quinn and Mercedes had to clean block 1 classrooms, Rachel and Puck had to clean block 2 classrooms, Mike and Artie had to clean block 3 classrooms and Tina and Kurt had to clean the auditorium and the gym.

4444444444

"I don't even remember fully what happened" Finn complained to Sam as they were scrubbing the showers

"Me neither dude. All I remember is going on Facebook the next day and seeing the picture" Sam said

"I don't see what the big problem is. The football team throws these kind of parties all the time and puts pictures everywhere!" Finn was mad "And then Mr. Schuester is all – I expect better from you, Finn. I didn't take the picture!"

"I don't even remember it being taken" Sam admitted

"Neither… but we'd remember if it was us, right?" Finn asked

"I don't know"

55555555555

"Ugh this is so gross" Santana complained to Brittany

"I know" She agreed

"What's the big deal anyway? So we all got drunk – this happens all the time at cheerio sleepovers. We're not fifteen!"

"Totally"

66666666666

"I know it was bad but I don't see why Schue's so mad… its not like he never did anything wrong in high school – aren't we allowed to make mistakes?" Mike grumbled to Artie in block 3

"I think he's more concered about our reputations. Remember in year 10 when he gave us all that assignment about bad reputations?" Artie said

"Do you really think this is going to change the way people see us?" Mike wondered

"Well not us… we're already popular" They bumped fists "But I'm curious to see how it affects Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel…"

7777777777

"I think we're just about done" Quinn said examining the classroom

"Ugh thank god. This is so gross – I'll never chew gum again" Mercedes complained

"Why do you think he's so mad at us?" Quinn wondered

"I don't know" Mercedes admitted "I just feel sorry for Kurt"

"And I feel sorry for Puck"

"Why? I thought he thought it was funny"

"He does… and that's the problem. He doesn't get how this will change everything. Do you think my mom will have him over for family dinner if she finds out about this? Do you think she'll let me go to parties anymore?" Quinn cried

"I didn't really think about that"

"None of us did" Quinn sighed "Cedes… do you think this will affect our chances of getting into college?"

"Of course not!" Mercedes exclaimed "This'll all die down soon enough. Its just one picture – and he's alright now right? There was nothing wrong with him in the first place"

8888888888888

"So are your parents mad?" Tina asked Kurt, whilst dusting a curtain

"Of course…" Kurt sighed "They've taken away my full allowance – I have to get a job if I want to pay for petrol and my credit card bills… their mad at Finn too but they know its my idea"

"How?"

"The email that I told everyone to delete… of course Finn didn't"

"Are you mad at him?" Tina asked

"Not really…"

999999999999

"So how are you parents taking it?" Puck asked Rachel as they cleaned

"Their not thrilled. They liked you Noah, and were worried that you were seriously hurt. And then they were mad that we took the picture before helping you"

"But I was okay… there was nothing wrong with what you did" Puck insisted

"Of course there was!" Rachel cried. She sunk against the wall "Noah, we didn't know that you weren't seriously hurt!"

Puck sat beside her "You did Rach… its okay. I've passed out at other parties before. The guys knew I wasn't hurt" He attempted to reassure her

"But that doesn't make it okay"

"Its fine. Seriously. I'm okay now. Things will blow over… once we win Sectionals Mr. Schue will forget this ever happened"

"But this goes on our records" Rachel fretted

"What? That you were at a party, everyone got drunk, one guy drank a bit to much and passed out. You guys thought it was funny so you took a picture. I thought it was funny when I woke up so I set it as my facebook DP with a caption : This is what the Gleeks get up to Saturday night. Kurt's dad saw the pic, noticed it was at his house, and was uploaded around the time he went away for the weekend. He tells teachers. Everyone gets a bit mad. We have to clean. Our parents don't have to find out unless we all tell them like you did. I'm telling you Rach, this'll all pass over"

"But what about the other stuff?"

"What other stuff?"

"I'm sure you heard all the stuff I was yelling at Mr. Schue, right?" Rachel asked

"Oh yeah… well it was all true. He doesn't take much care of us does he? I guess he's got a lot on his mind… your mom's smoking though – like mother like daughter I guess" Rachel stifled a giggle "I don't blame Mr. Schue for doing her. But I think he was wrong to not tell you about it" Rachel sighed "And now we all know about Jesse…" She looked up startled. She forgot about that part "Don't worry. We all basically knew anyway. Finn was a bit pissed but who cares. And by the way he doesn't deserve you" Rachel smiled for the first time that day

10 10 10 10


	26. True Colors

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews - they seriously make me so happy! I love you all 3**

**xxPoppy **

**H. R. **

_00000000000000000000_

On Wednesday Jesse arrived. It was the first night Rachel had seen him since the holidays and she was a little nervous. They were going out for coffee before the glee club rehearsal so they could catch up. Rachel was so scared… not just about seeing him, but because she knew she had to tell him everything.

And she did. The second he waltzed in and said hello it all spilled out. He sat down quickly and listened intently. To all of it. From her three depression days, Marcus, the party, Shelby… it all came out. Except for the part about her still being in love with him. When it was all over tears had stained her cheeks and she hadn't touched her latte. Jesse sat there expressionless.

"Please say something" She begged him

After a minute he sighed and said

"Well, when I said that you needed to take time out for yourself I meant it. I didn't exactly mean date other people but if that's what you want than that's fine" Rachel's jaw dropped

"Its not like he was my boyfriend!" She cried

"Did you kiss him?" Jesse demanded

"Once or twice" She said guiltily "But I was drunk"

"You seem to be doing a lot of that of late" Was all he said

"Jesse! I'm not an alchoholic! I've just been so stressed with everything and-"

"Rachel, the girl I loved would turn to her elyptical if she was stressed. Not booze" Rachel's tears were in full force now

"Jesse I don't know what to do" She cried

Jesse looked torn

"Rach… I'm sorry. I promised you I'd be your friend and I'm not being one at all. I just don't know what to say…"

"Tell me the truth" She asked

"Okay. I'm hurt. Hurt that you went out with another guy. I know I said I wouldn't be your rebound guy but I didn't mean for you to go out and find one. The partying and the booze was irresponsible and I'm disappointed. I know its not normal behaviour and you probably won't drink again and that you were tempted because you wanted acceptance. But just try not to do it again, please. I think you judged Mr. Schue too harshly. Do you think Shelby ever cared about our feelings? She wasn't there to coddle us – she was there to make us stars. He is making you a star. He's taught you some valuable lessons – like that you can't always get the solo. Of course snatching it away isn't fair and he makes some bad choices but just like you he always has good intentions. I'm not mad you confronted him about Shelby, because he deserved that. But I know he does care Rach." Jesse finished finally.

"Thank you" She whispered finally "I think I needed to hear that"

"And I think you should listen to Puck. He's right – it'll all blow over. Just pretend that nothing happened and we'll practice and you'll be amazing as usual and you will win Sectionals and everyone will forget about what happened.

Rachel really hoped that would be true.

111111

That night after their rehearsal (which Jesse had deemed successful – the boys had changed shirts FOUR times) Rachel stayed to talk to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester" He was putting away his sheet music

"Yes Rachel?"

"I'm sorry" He had not been expecting that

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. It was disrespectful and I promise it won't happen again"

"Rachel, you were hurt, I understand"

"Yes… I was. I guess it just hurts that she was so close and yet she still wants nothing more to do with me"

"Its not like that Rachel" Mr. Schue insisted

"You really like her?"

"Yes"

"How long has she been back in Lima?"

"6 months" Rachel gasped

"6 months?"

"Yes"

"… and how long have you er… um"

"I've been seeing her for five of them"

"Do you love her?"

"Very much…"

"What is she like?" Her voice was so sad it startled Mr. Schuester. He never really knew how much it all hurt Rachel

"She's lovely. You may think her a bad person but she isn't. She's fierce and determined but has a good heart. A lot like you, actually."

"Are you going to marry her?" Pause

"Yes. I am going to ask her to marry me"

"When?"

"After Regionals"

"You have this all planned out?"

"Yes. I've been planning ever since you found out. I knew we couldn't do it without you knowing. But, I need to know that you're okay with it." Rachel nodded taking it all in

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure"

And Rachel went to bed with an almost clear conscience

222222

Truth be told most of the kids in school never even saw the photo. No one gave Rachel funny stares or made rude comments. Well, no more than before anyway.

And things did go back to normal. All of them were still practicing long and hard for Sectionals. They were facing two teams that they never had before and they'd done some background research and found out they were pretty good but none of them were that amazing.

And the Thursday night, the day before Sectionals Jesse and Mr. Schuester nearly burst with pride at how amazing they were. Of course they would never say it but it was still true. After practice, the ND members all went out to pizza, but Jesse stayed behind to talk with Mr. Schuester.

"Hey Mr. Schuester can I talk to you for a minute?" Jesse asked him

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Mr. Schuester was surprised but not unsettled

"Its about… Shelby." Now Mr. Schue looked unsettled "I know its not entirely my business" Jesse continued "But, I don't understand. You know how she sent me after Rachel right? And made me break her heart?"

"No, Jesse you cracked an egg over her head. Shelby didn't do that"

"That's true. But still… most of it was her plan."

"I'm aware of that Jesse. Its true what Shelby did was not strictly speaking right. But she was desperate, and I understand. And I think you do too. I think you blame her to avoid all the guilt you feel" To most this might sound like an accusation, but Jesse knew it wasn't. He was just saying what Jesse knew was true

"You're right again – I do blame her. And it doesn't help, I feel guilty anyway. You know she's not a vegan anymore, but she still doesn't eat eggs?" Mr. Schuester looked sympathetic "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I know"

"Rachel says you're going to ask Shelby to marry you" This was an accusation

"Yes. I think I am."

"Mr. Schuester, is Shelby prepared to see Rachel again?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your getting married Rachel will be there right? Is Shelby fine with seeing the daughter she went to such lengths to find, only to abandon her in favour of some teenage messup's bastard child"

"Jesse that's very harsh" Mr. Schuester rebuked. Jesse took a deep breath to try and calm himself

"I know. I'm sorry. But I can't help the way I feel, I can't help the anger I feel towards Shelby…"

"I know she hurt you both. But she's sorry Jesse"

"I'll believe that when I hear it from her"

"Then you won't have to wait long" And out of no where Shelby appeared. She looked different… happy almost. Jesse had rarely seen her smile. She walked over to the piano where they were standing and linked her arm through Mr. Schue's "I'm sorry Jesse… I'm sorry I used you to get to Rachel. But I don't regret it. Look at where its gotten us. If I didn't I wouldn't be standing here with my arm linked with the man of my dreams. I'd be in the auditorium going over our routines for Sectionals. You wouldn't be here either, Jesse. You'd be in California, at a party, drinking booze, making out with chicks. But now you're here, arguing with the man you respect for the one you love. And Will wouldn't be here either – he'd be at home watching movies on the couch or something. Believe what you want Jesse but I stand by my decision to go after Rachel. If I could do it again I'd sure do it differently but at the same time I'm glad I can't. Because now I have Will… and Beth. And Rachel and you have each other… no matter what the circumstances are now, at least you're in each other's lives, right?"

Jesse thought about it. After a long pause he conceded "Fine. I forgive you. But you need to talk to Rachel."

"I will" Shelby agreed "I want her to be my maid of honor"

Mr. Schue's mouth dropped open "How much did you hear?"

"All of it" Shelby grinned "And I look forward to the proposal" Mr. Schuester blushed "Now go, Jesse. I want a moment alone with my future fiancée" And with that Jesse got out as soon as he could

33333333

The next day was Sectionals. Honestly, Rachel wasn't really very nervous. She had no need to be. Their performances went amazingly well and they won the competition. The part that Rachel was nervous for was the part after… Mr. Schuester was taking her and Jesse out to coffee – with Shelby.

They went to Rachel and Jesse's favourite place, which made Rachel slightly more comfortable, but not by much. She had dressed with care; in a white and blue spotted high waisted skirt, white sweater, white ankle socks and brown penny loafers. Her hair was plaited to the side.

She sat on one side of the table with Jesse who had a comforting hand on her knee and Mr. Schuester sat across from them. Right on time Shelby entered.

Seeing her walk in was like looking in a mirror. She was like an older, more maturely dressed Rachel.

"Hi guys" Shelby sounded very nervous too as she sat down next to Mr. Schuester "Congratulations on the win"

"Thanks, Shelby" Jesse answered on behalf of Rachel who couldn't speak

And then came the awkward silence.

No one really knew what to say. Rachel was leaning back in her chair staring into her coffee. Shelby was holding on tightly to Mr. Schuesters hand and Jesse was drinking his latte very slowly in a way that made Rachel wonder if he really was actually drinking it.

Finally Mr. Schuester broke the tension

"Rachel why we're here is that-"

"I'm sorry" Shelby finished. Rachel looked surprised

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry – not for trying to find you – but for giving up on you. Rachel, I said it myself – you don't need a mother. But I just wanted to tell you myself that… Mr. Schuester and I (once he asks me) are getting married. Which means we will probably see each other quite a bit. And I don't want that to be awkward. I want to be friends. If you do"

Rachel thought about it "Shelby did you adopt Beth?" Was all she asked

"Yes I did"

"Was she my replacement?" A few tears fell down Rachel's cheeks. Shelby's eyes widened

"Oh honey no! Of course not! Rachel… I love Beth. She's my second chance at being a mother… but no she's not your replacement. You will still always be in my heart honey. And I still feel that same regret about giving you up." Rachel nodded

"Then yes"  
"Yes what?" Shelby asked

"Yes I want us to be friends"


	27. O M G

**A/N: So I don't live in America so I don't quite understand all the concepts of college so I'm just going off what I know from High School Musical, Gossip Girl and The Princess Diaries :P Sorry if its innaccurate or anything **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its terrifical (see what i did there?) characters**

**xxxxxx**

After Sectionals was Rachel's Winter Break. Her dad's were away for most of it on Business and she had the house to herself for most of the Holidays. She didn't as Puck suggested, however throw a party.

Her holidays were pretty relaxed actually. Though she already had a rather large allowance from her dad's she got a job down at the local Gap. She worked with Mercedes so she really enjoyed the experience. And the cash.

Jesse stayed in Ohio as well and they spent a lot of time going out; Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Jesse and Mercedes, sometimes joined by her on and off boyfriend Anthony.

She also a couple days hanging out with Shelby, going shopping and getting coffee.

The break came as a relief to Rachel after the stress of finals and Sectionals. But she knew that the next semester would be much more stressful with Regionals, more exams and college preparation. They had sent out early acceptances already in the mail and Rachel was checking her mailbox five times a day.

On the last day of holidays Rachel came home after spending the day at the movies with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. She went to her mailbox straight away, as usual and nearly fainted when she saw it. She dropped her handbag and quickly tore open the envelope. She started shrieking when she read its contents:

_Juilliard School_

_JUILLIARD School_

_Dear Miss Berry,_

_It is my utmost pleasure to inform you that you have been selected for Early Admission to Juilliard School in the City of New York. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements and we are confident that your gifts will only help to further enrich our school community._

_The Dean of Juilliard School,_

_Mr. I. Orlando_

After reading the letter she ran inside and immediately called her dad's who joined her in her screaming and delight. They told her that they could go out to dinner to her favorite restaurant that night and they'd bring home a frame to put her letter in.

After that call she called Jesse who also shared in her excitement. He told her he knew it would happen as it was, as he put it ; an inevitability. The next person she called was Mercedes who had received her letter the week before, which had irritated Rachel at the time and she apologized for her own enthusiasm when Mercedes found out, and Mercedes accepted her apology and the two decided that they wanted to be roommates when they went.

Then Rachel hesitantly called Kurt (hesitant because he hadn't received his letter yet). He was happy for her though and she assured him that he would get his soon. She then called Shelby who was trying to hide quite how proud she was at her daughter and had to get off the phone quickly before bursting into tears.

That night Rachel called all her other relatives who all congratulated her. Then when her dad's got home she framed her acceptance letter and they all went out to dinner. It was a pretty good day!

111111

When Rachel returned to school she was welcomed back with a slushie to her face. But that wasn't enough to break her mood. She headed straight to the choir room for their first glee rehearsal. When she arrived she could hear Quinn bragging to everyone about her early acceptance to Yale which no one was paying attention to, Mercedes telling Brittany and Artie about Juilliard, Finn and Sam and Santana sitting near Quinn trying to tune her out and Kurt, Mike, Puck and Tina chatting by the corner. Rachel and Mr. Schuester arrived at the same time and Rachel went to sit by Kurt.

"Hey guys" Schue greeted them "Welcome back" he drew up a chair to face them "First of all I'd like to say once more just how proud I am of all of you winning Sectionals. You guys were so amazing. Next of all I'd like to congratulate Rachel and Mercedes on their Early Acceptance to Juilliard and Quinn's to Yale" They all politely clapped. Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand and he gave her a small smile "Thirdly I have a very important announcement" They all went silent. "As some of you know Juilliard is a very prestigious college for the arts. And this year they are offering a special scholarship to one student from every school that participated in Nationals last year" Rachel's eyes widened "Of course they are giving out only one scholarship but there are three students that they are considering giving the scholarship to…" Rachel held her breath "Rachel Berry" Rachel beamed as all her friends clapped "Mercedes Jones" Rachel offered her a high five "And Kurt Hummel" Rachel gave him a hug "And the Dean from Juilliard is coming to watch us at Regionals to make their final decision. So this year Regionals needs to be especially epic and awesome for these guys"

"Wait- does this mean Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes will get all the solos?" Finn asked

"Not completely but they will all have a solo yes… I'd like to have you all sing but we still have Nationals and this is very important to them – I'm sure you guys understand right?" They all thought about it and finally – much to Rachel's intense relief – all nodded in agreement

22222

After class Rachel stayed back to talk to Mr. Schuester

"Hey Mr. Schue"

"Oh hey Rachel. Congrats on Juilliard… they're lucky to have you" He told her. She beamed

"Did Shelby tell you?"

"Yes" He admitted "She was very proud"

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah. She went to Juilliard too, actually" He told her

"Wow…"

"So did you have any ideas of what you wanted to sing?" Mr. Schuester asked her

"When you said you wanted to give us all solos did you mean just the one song or…?"

"No you will each have one song each" He clarified "It can be a duet if you want but not with each other. I want to give you guys each an equal chance of getting in." And then the bell rang and she hurried off to her next class

3333


	28. Whatever It Takes

**A/N: Hello :) Sorry its been a while since I last updated (a while by my standards anyway. its probably only been like a week but it feels like much longer :P) I've been spending time trying to figure out the perfect setlist for Regionals. **

**Disclaimer: Pfffftttt me? Own Glee? Bitch please...**

**Happy Reading xx**

0000

"Hey 'Cedes, what's up?" Rachel said as she answered her mobile. It was Saturday night and Rachel had barely been home for ten minutes after shopping with Kurt

"Its Kurt"

"What's wrong with him. I was just with him and he was fine" Rachel said

"Well, its not him… its us. I think he was a bit down about not getting Early Acceptance. And most importantly there's this scholarship thing and I'm worried its affecting our friendship. You know he's going to be after it so hard, Rach. Like going to Juilliard is hard for me like with expenses and stuff but we can manage it"

"Same here"

"But Kurt… I don't know. Remember his parents used up all their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton and all the money he earns goes towards clothes… I think he needs it"

"Mercedes you aren't considering not trying for this are you?" Rachel was outraged

"No…Yes…Maybe"

"Mercedes, Kurt doesn't want your pity. He has an amazing shot at this and you know you'll never forgive yourself if you don't give it your best! Please don't give up. You deserve this. I deserve this. He deserves this. We all do, we try harder than everyone and this is our recognition. Don't let it glide past"

And finally Mercedes was convinced.

11111

But she was also partially right. This thing was kind of taking toll on their friendship. Kurt hadn't received early acceptance like Mercedes and Rachel and though later on in the term he received his acceptance letter he was still jealous. And he was working so hard on his solo. He wouldn't tell anyone apart from Mr. Schuester what it was.

Rachel was also working pretty hard on her song. She practiced it everywhere, when she got ready for school, in the shower and in between classes.

She, Kurt and Mercedes had collaborated on costume design and had decided on a knee length pale pink dress, white gloves and white lace up heels for the girls and black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black fedora, short white gloves and black suspenders for the boys. The girls were going to curl their hair and put it in an elaborate up do with pink roses in it. Schuester thought it was a little OTT for Regionals but Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes gave him such scathing glances when he suggested it so he gave in.

She knew that the outfit was very Phantom style but Kurt and Mercedes thought it was alright. She wondered what Kurt and Mercedes were singing but they insisted on keeping it a secret. They didn't know what she was singing either but she knew they suspected a Barbra song.

But aside from the secrecy Rachel noticed that Kurt was being particularly distant. He always had plans for the weekends and didn't sit with them in Glee club anymore. She was worried. She didn't want to lose her friend over this. Of course it was so important but so was Kurt.

She asked Jesse's advice. He told her

"Well I don't know what to say really. I get where he's coming from. You can easily go to Juilliard and Mercedes may have to struggle a little but if Kurt doesn't get this scholarship than he's not going to Juilliard." Rachel was speechless

"Who's side are you on Jesse?"

"Both of yours. Of course I want this for you but I want it for him too. And I think he has a good shot, just a heads up"

"Did he tell you what he was singing?"

"No. He showed me. I've already helped him choreograph it. That's why he's been so distant probably. Every weekend we skype for hours going over the choreography and Blaine helps him with his vocals and so do I and Mr. Schuester has been helping him too" Rachel gaped

"Well why hasn't he been helping me? And why haven't you been helping me?" She asked

"You never asked" And she hung up on him. She couldn't believe it!

22222

And that weekend she pulled out the big guns.

"Hello Shelby" Shelby was quite surprised to see Rachel on her doorstep Saturday afternoon "Sorry for not calling first but I couldn't risk you being with Mr. Schue. He isn't here now is he?"

"No he isn't… how can I help you?" She raised an eyebrow

"You know this scholarship for Juilliard I've been talking about?" Shelby nodded "Well Kurt has been getting special help with choreography from Jesse and Vocal Lessons with Blaine and your fiancée!" She nearly yelled

"Calm down Rachel"

"Fine. But I need your help. You were the best show choir coach in America. Vocal Adrenaline won Nationals five years running under your tutelage. I need you to help coach me vocally and choreograph me a Vocal Adrenaline worthy routine."

"Rachel… I don't know" She sounded a little wary

"Please Shelby" Rachel pleaded "I've wanted to go to Juilliard ever since I was a little girl. This is my chance to show everyone just how much I can do. This scholarship is everything to me." Her eyes were big and so full of hope that Shelby caved. When looking into Rachel's eyes Shelby saw everything she was when she was Rachel's age. And she wanted all of that for Rachel

"Of course I'll help you" Shelby agreed softly

"Thank you" Rachel gave Shelby a big hug

3333

The next few weeks Rachel spent every day at Shelby's house working on her vocals for the song. After a few weeks Shelby was convinced it was perfect. Then they started on the choreography. She brought all of them (including Kurt and Mercedes) to Shelby's house for it and she drilled them hard. Harder even than Jesse had and all the boys (bar Kurt and Artie) opted to work shirtless after changing their shirts no less than six times (Shelby declared them all – even the football guys – unfit). Mr. Schuester insisted on being there but Rachel, who was still a little hurt, wanted Shelby to have the most involvement. She choreographed and vocal coached them all (except Kurt and Mercedes).

Jesse wasn't invited to these rehearsals.

The first he heard about them was on Spring Break when Jesse and Blaine visited. Kurt was performing second and he had Mike and Brittany performing a solo dance, but the main focus was on him. The New Directions members were going to perform back up dancing but provided no vocals.

Jesse and Blaine and Schue had tuteleged Kurt well and he was brilliant. The first weekend they came down Jesse and Blaine and Kurt were at Jesse's uncle's house with Mike and Brittany. Jesse was busy at work choreographing Britt and Mike's dance.

Halfway through rehearsal Jesse asked their opinions

"Well, it's a lot easier than what Miss Corcoran's making us do" Mike said

"In a good way thought" Britt agreed. Jesse's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling

"Wait – did you say Miss Corcoran? As in Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom?" Jesse was incredulous

"Yeah, she's been working on Rachel's number, coaching us all in vocals and choreographing the dance" Mike told him

"Oh really?" Jesse didn't know what to say. He was Blaine's best friend, which made him want what was best for him and Kurt, so when Kurt asked his help to choreograph Jesse didn't hesitate. He felt a little guilty not telling Rachel but he realized how much Kurt wanted and needed this. When Rachel asked him about it he told her the truth and hung up on him, which kind of hurt. But the next day they were talking like nothing had happened. He thought she would ask him to choreograph but she never did. Mercedes hadn't either but he wasn't really expecting her to. But this was a surprise. He didn't know why he didn't think of it actually… it was kind of genius. But he had kind of hoped she would ask his help…

444


	29. My Funny Valentine

**A/N: Firstly I just wanted to thank everyone who rated/reviewed my story so far - this is by far the most response I've ever recieved for a story so its dantastic I LOVE YOU ALL. Secondly does anyone know a college that isn't that fantastic but that someone like Puck could get into with lots of help from Quinn and Rachel? I don't live in America so I don't know that many...**

**Thanks again :D Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Glee. Yet. **

Valentines Day; Rachel's least favorite day of the year. She used to love it but now she celebrated alone. Anthony took Mercedes out for dinner, Kurt was still being distant (but he'd be hanging with Blaine anyway…). Shelby was going out for dinner with Mr. Schuester so she stayed home alone (even her dad's went out to dinner).

It was eight and she had finished all her homework. She was facebooking when she got the following chat message:

_Home alone?_

She answered Jesse's message with

_Yes_

Suddenly Jesse went offline. She sighed and closed her laptop. She headed downstairs to see if there was anything on television when there was a knock on her door.

It was Jesse carrying a picnic basket

"Facebook mobile is very handy" Was his only explanation

And just like that they spread out the picnic blanket in the living room and sat down to home cooked vegetable lasagna (Rachel's favorite). And they talked. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since the holidays, since Jesse had been so busy with Kurt and Rachel had been so busy with Shelby. It was the best night Rachel had, had in ages.

They were halfway through desert (strawberry cheesecake) when the doorbell rang. Rachel hopped up to answer it to see her fathers. They were pretty surprised to see Jesse there but smiled and greeted him happily. They were heading upstairs but Jesse convinced them to join them.

And all together they stayed up late watching Funny Girl which even her dad's could quote (much to Jesse's amusement). And halfway through the movie Rachel got a text message from Shelby saying

_WILL PROPOSED!_

And Rachel was happy for them. She felt like her family circle was just as it should be. And there was only one more thing she could ask for… but she needed to focus on Regionals for now… what was the rush? They had their whole future together. And when Jesse smiled at her she was sure that it would be worth the wait. And she knew, just with a glance, that Jesse thought the same thing.

1111111

After Valentines Day they were back to work. Rachel had nearly perfected her song and with just a month before the competition she knew that she, Kurt and Mercedes would have to show each other their songs and work on them together.

They decided on that Saturday. Rachel was very nervous and she knew the others would be too. But what if they were better than her?

That Saturday could only be described as epic. Attending rehearsal was Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes (of course), the other ND members (Finn, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Artie, Tina, Sam), Mr. Schuester, Shelby, Jesse, Blaine and Mercedes' vocal coach, Penelope.

They had figured out that Mercedes would have the opening act. She told them that she didn't need/want any choreography and that she would start on stage with just a single spotlight on her. She then sang them her song. They were all awestruck. She was just as amazing as Rachel had expected.

Next to perform was Kurt. He was using the ND members as back up dancers and Mike and Brittany had a main solo dance. His song was breathtaking and Rachel had tears in her eyes at the end. It was amazing. Blaine and Jesse had done well.

Rachel was last to perform (she was thrilled to have scored the finale number). She sang her song with all she had and she knew it paid off. The look on Kurt's, Mercedes', Jesse's, Blaine's, Schue's and Penelope's faces said that much. The other ND members had already heard her of course and backed her up with their epic dance routine by Shelby. When it was over they all clapped hard for her and Shelby looked very pleased.

"So we still have to work Kurt and Mercedes into that one" Shelby explained

So they got to work, teaching Rachel and Mercedes the choreography for Kurt's dance which only took about an hour, and then Shelby taught Mercedes and Kurt the dance for Rachel's number (which took the rest of the day).

After practice Rachel approached Kurt

"Hey Kurt" She smiled "I know things have been a little awkward between us since this scholarship thing but I don't want it to be like this. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow?" She asked hopefully

"Sorry, can't." He offered her a small smile before turning on his heel. She sighed deeply. The last thing she wanted was to lose her best friend… but she didn't know how to find him.

2222222

The date for Mr. Schuester and Shelby's wedding was set for a week after Regionals. Rachel, who had appointed herself chief wedding planner was busy juggling exams, glee and the wedding planning. She was a little worn out…

Shelby had asked her to be chief bridesmaid, an honor Rachel had gleefully accepted. Jesse was to be Mr. Schuester's best man. Shelby and Will decided that they wanted a musical wedding, similar, but bigger to the Hummel/Hudson wedding.

The Glee Club would perform as Shelby walked down the aisle, then Rachel was singing their first dance, Rachel and Jesse were supposed to have a duet and the Glee Club were performing again at the reception.

Everything had to be perfect… and time was running out

33333


	30. What I Did For Love

**A/N: Just a quick THANK YOU to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/storyalerted/etc. this story. The response is so nice and I wish I could write back to all of you! xx**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

0000000000

The next few weeks were filled with endless wedding shopping, college prep tutorials, study, exams and Glee Club.

It was in one of these Glee Club rehearsals, two weeks from competition when disaster struck.

For Kurt's number Mike and Brittany danced a pas de deux, but in this rehearsal, during a tricky lift Brittany landed wrong and fell to the ground. Everyone stopped. Mike fell to the ground beside her to examine her ankle, Kurt stopped singing, Brad stopped playing, ND stopped swaying in the background, Jesse went to find a first aid kit, Mr. Schuester went to Brittany's side to check the damage, Shelby and Penelope sat down tiredly in their chairs and Blaine stood around looking confused.

"I think its broken" Brittany gasped. She was crying in pain. Mr. Schuester looked alarmed and Jesse came with the first aid kit and helped Schue bandage Britt's ankle. Rehearsal ended as Mr. Schuester took Brittany to hospital.

Everyone left in suit except Rachel, Jesse, Blaine and Mike. Kurt was lying dramatically over the keys of the piano and Blaine was by his side stroking his hair soothingly

"Its no use" Kurt moaned "Brittany broke her ankle and there's no way she'll be able to dance… we can't find a replacement and teach them the dance in TWO WEEKS time"

"It'll all be fine" Blaine attempted to reassure him

"No it won't" Kurt cried "I've already lost the scholarship"

"Don't say that" Jesse said

"It's not over yet" Blaine continued

"No it won't we can't find a replacement" Kurt sobbed

"I'll do it" Rachel hardly knew what she was saying. Immediately Kurt sat up straight and turned to face her

"What are you talking about Princess?" He asked her seriously

"I've been taking ballet lessons since I was two. I can dance the part easy." Rachel said

"But why?"

"Kurt… to be the best you have to beat the best right?" She didn't offer any further explanation. Kurt understood.

"Fine" Kurt nodded "Mike teach her the dance" He instructed "And don't drop her" He muttered

1111111111

"Why did you do it?"

Jesse was the first to ask. A few hours after Mike had finished teaching Rachel the dance, Kurt, Blaine and Mike had left but Rachel had insisted to stay back to practice the dance. Jesse opted to stay with her to be her dance partner.

"I thought it was obvious"

She answered as he spun her around. He sighed

"All I understand is this is just helping him. And right now shouldn't you be concerned for yourself?"

She stopped dancing and turned to face him. It was after ten and she was exhausted. Jesse was too. They were both sweaty and gasping for breath. The difference was somehow Jesse could still look perfect doing it

"Because. Firstly Kurt is my friend. Or, rather he was but lately he has been slipping away. I thought that somehow this might make up for it. And of course what I said about wanting to beat the best to be the best"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Whatever". He walked back over to the CD player which was still playing Kurt's song. He switched it back to the start and they started the dance again

Rachel had really missed dancing with Jesse. In the time he was at McKinley, Dance Club with Jesse was sometimes even better than Glee Club. Just like when she was singing with him it felt like they matched so perfectly.

"Who will you be rooting for at Regionals, Jesse?" Rachel asked him softly when they finished the dance

"New Directions." Rachel shot him a confused look "I think you've forgotten, Rachel that this is a competition between schools. Not within them. They're your friends – your teammates. Don't ever forget that"

22222222

Rachel thought long and hard about what Jesse said. As a matter of fact, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could hardly sleep that night and when she did she dreamt terribly – they lost Regionals all together and none of them got the scholarship! She would do anything to make sure that didn't happen.

So the next day she baked Kurt and Mercedes each a batch of sugar cookies and brought them to school. When she presented them to Kurt he raised an eyebrow and asked if she was trying to soften up the competition

"No" She scoffed "I was being nice" She held them out to him but he shook his head

"Got to watch my figure – have to look my best for Regionals" He offered her a small smile and departed. Rachel sighed and slumped against the lockers

Mercedes said the same thing as Kurt when she offered her the cookies. Rachel shook her head but instead of letting her walk away from her like Kurt had she told her

"Cedes, Jesse said something to me last night and I can't stop thinking about it" Mercedes turned around to face Rachel with a raised eyebrow

"So are you guys official or…?"

Rachel blushed a deep red "No… nothing like that" In her head she added "I wish" aloud she continued "I asked him who he was rooting for at Regionals and he said"

"You?"

"New Directions. Not me or Kurt or you… think about it Mercedes we're supposed to be working together – not competing against each other. We used to be best friends – the fab three, remember? Diva extroadinairs. We were going to conquer Broadway" Rachel sighed and shoved the cookies into Mercedes' hands before turning away and walking the opposite way

333333333

"Rachel, I've really been thinking about what you said to me the other day…"

Rachel and the rest of the Glee club were all gathered around the choir room for what they thought was going to be an ordinary rehearsal. But at the start of the lesson Mercedes got up and whispered something to Mr. Schuester. His eyes widened but he placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded

"And I've decided that you are so right. What are we doing? We're supposed to be competing against Vocal Adrenaline – not each other. So I've contacted Juilliard and told them thank you, but I don't want this scholarship"


	31. That's What Friends Are For

**Poppy: What do you want for it? I'll give you anything! I'll murder my parents and give you my house!**

**Ryan Murphy: ... **

**Poppy: So I guess that's a no?**

**So obviously after that I kind of ruined any chance of owing Glee...**

**(and that was my disclaimer PS I wouldn't actually kill my parents... and that was my lame attempt at quoting Jacob... FAIL)**

**xxxxx **

"You did WHAT?" Rachel screamed. She was on her feet now charging to Mercedes. Kurt had his head in his hands. Mr. Schuester restrained Rachel as she continued yelling "How could you Cedes? You had a real chance for something special and you just GAVE IT UP?"

Mercedes shook her head "I'm still going to Juilliard. We have the money. And I'm getting a summer job and dorming there so it'll all be good. And don't you see, Rach? I'm giving this up for us. Our friendship. Because it, unlike this scholarship – is priceless. And that's what I'm going to sing about right now" Mr. Schuester half dragged Rachel back to her seat as Mercedes opened her mouth up to sing

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you_

_And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember_

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

_Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you_

_Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh_

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for_

_Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)_

_On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shinin' _

After her performance Rachel wiped her eyes and linked hands with Kurt. They stood up and walked over to their friend. They were all in tears as they hugged each other. The others clapped loudly and cheered. Rachel beamed. She was so glad to have her friends back.

1111111

The next two weeks positively flew by in a stream of endless rehearsals and final exams.

The Thursday was the final rehearsal which went from three thirty until eleven, which was a New Directions record. Rachel had never drunk so much Red Bull in her life.

That night she could hardly sleep she was so nervous. The next morning her dad's brought her breakfast in bed but she was so tired she could hardly appreciate it. She was shaking all morning and when they got to school she could see Kurt was just as nervous.

The bus ride to Regionals was as always fun. Rachel sat next to Mercedes and the Glee Club spent the whole bus ride singing along to Mr. Schuester's Journey Album.

When they arrived they signed in and went to the dressing rooms. They were performing first. Rachel was so nervous she had to get Mercedes to do her makeup for her, because her hands couldn't stay still.

After they were all dressed they moved to the Green Room to warm up. Rachel held Kurt's hand tightly. Before they went on Mr. Schuester began his pep talk

"Guys I just want to say how proud I am of all of you. Not just Kurt and Rachel and Mercedes but all of you. If we don't win this might just be our last performance all together so make the most of it guys and just enjoy yourselves"

Jesse and Shelby who stood by the door rolled their eyes.

Soon enough it was time for Mercedes to go on. But she wasn't nervous. Rachel gave her a big hug and whispered good luck and Kurt did the same. And then she disappeared behind the black curtains.


	32. Astonishing

**A/N: Its Regionals! YAY. BTW In Mercedes' song the parts in bold are all of ND singing back up **

**And just FYI I know that the timeline is a bit improbable but its fanfiction and I'll put Prom on a Sunday if I want too! (Look out for that in chapter 34/35...)**

**xx Happy Reading **

Rachel listened to her performance from behind the stage. Mercedes was, as always - incredible

_Looking out on the morning rain_

_I used to feel so uninspired_

_When I knew I had to face another day_

_Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_But the day I met you, yeah_

_Life was so unkind_

_But you're the key_

_To my piece of mind_

_Because you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_Like a natural woman_

_When my soul was in the lost and found_

_You came along to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

_Until your kiss helped me name it _

_Now I'm no longer doubtful_

_Of what I'm living for_

_Because if I make you happy_

_Then I really don't need to do more_

_Because you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel _

_Like a natural woman_

And then the rest of ND walked out onto the stage (Bar Rachel and Mike)

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me __**Done to me?**__  
You make me feel so good inside __**Good inside**__  
And I just want to be __**Want to be**_

_close to you  
You make me feel so alive  
_

_Cause you make me feel, _

_you make me feel, _

_you make me feel like  
A natural woman_

_You make me feel _

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel _

_You make me feel like a natural woman _

The audience was in thunderous applause. But the best was still to come.

ND took their places and Kurt took his – center stage. The ND members started swaying along to the introduction music. Kurt walked over to the side of the stage next to Brad who was playing Kurt's song. Kurt opened his mouth and sang

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

And here Rachel and Mike came waltzing out onto the stage along to the music

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Rachel leaped of the stage and Mike followed in a dramatic series of turns. Kurt walked out into the middle of the stage and looked straight out to the audience. Rachel knew he was singing to Blaine. 

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Here Rachel and Mike came back out onto the stage to finish their pas de deux with dramatic turns, waltzes, small lifts and leaps.

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

And as Kurt finished his song Mike raised Rachel far above his head in a huge lift.

And the audience once again were clapping harder than thunder.

As Mike gently laid Rachel down on her feet she raced back stage where a stage hand handed her a towel as she wiped her face and changed her shoes. Thank god for long musical intros.

When the introduction to her piece finished Rachel plastered a huge smile on her face and ran back out onto the stage to sing

_Who is he?  
Who is he with his marry me?  
With his ring and his marry me,  
the nerve, the gull._

This is not,  
Not what was meant to be.  
How could he ruin it all  
With those two words?

I thought I knew him  
Thought that he knew me  
When did it change?  
What did I miss?

A kiss,  
When I thought all along,  
That we were meant to find frontiers,  
How could I be so wrong?

And I need,  
How I need my sisters here  
If I can't share my dreams  
What were they for?

I thought our promise  
That we would never change and never part.  
I thought together,  
We'd amaze the world.  
How can I live my dreams or even start when everything has come apart.

I thought home was all I'd ever want  
My attic all I'd ever need.  
Now nothing feels the way it was before  
And I don't know how to proceed.  
I only know I'm meant for something more  
I've got to know if I can be  
Astonishing

There's a life  
That I am meant to lead  
A life like nothing I have known  
I can feel it  
And it's far from here  
I've got to find it on my own

Even now I feel it's heat upon my skin.  
A life of passion that pulls me from within,  
A life that I am making to begin.  
There must be somewhere I can be  
Astonishing  
Astonishing

I'll find my way  
I'll find it far away  
I'll find it in unexpected and unknown  
I'll find my life in my own way  
Today

Here I go  
And there's no turning back  
My great adventure has begun  
I may be small  
But I've got giant plans  
To shine as greatly as the sun

I will blaze until I find my time and place  
I will be fearless,  
Surrendering modesty and grace  
I will not disapear without a trace  
I'll shout and start a riot  
Be anything but quiet  
Christopher Columbus  
I'll be Astonishing  
Astonishing  
Astonishing

At Last

1111111111111

After the performances things were tense backstage. In the green room Blaine held a shaking Kurt, Brittany sat in Artie's lap, Mercedes held Rachel's hand, Tina and Mike were holding each other, Finn was sitting on the floor his head in his hands, Mr. Schuester and Shelby were whispering by the door, Sam was sprawled out of a couch with his hands over his face, Santana was slumped against the wall and Jesse couldn't stop pacing.

"Jesse stop pacing your making me nervous" Quinn snapped. She and Puck were sitting by the door. Puck had his arm around his on and off girlfriend. Jesse stopped pacing and sat on the floor at Rachel's feet.

"I'm so scared" Tina whispered to Mike

"Its fine. Remember what Rachel used to say? The people who perform first – everyone has to live up to them. And we were amazing" Mike reassured her. Rachel wished she could believe her own wise words. She had never been so scared for anything in her life.

They were too scared to listen to the other teams perform.

When the other teams were finished a stage manager came into tell them that they were announcing the winners. They all paraded out onto the stage with the other teams.

The other teams were Vocal Adrenaline (who were all pretty shocked to see Jesse and Shelby supporting New Directions from backstage) and Aural Intensity (Kurt and Blaine were intensely relieved that they weren't competing against the Warblers. Especially since Kurt was still in touch with his friends from Dalton, which would have made the competition a little more than slightly awkward).

And then the same judge from last year made his immensely long and boring and pointless speech about how it wasn't about winning yadda yadda yadda. All Rachel cared about was that this was their last chance to make it to Nationals (and win it this time). And of course getting the scholarship but they wouldn't find that out for a while.

And finally he drew out the golden envelope.

"And the runners up are…" Everyone held their breath "Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel's eyes widened – that meant only one thing! "And the winners are… - New Directions!"

"OMG"

"Eeeep!"

"Fuck yes!"

"Finn – language"

"It's a celebration sir"

"I knew we could do it!"

"Nationals here we come!"

"Suck it Aural Intensity!"

"Puck!"

"It's an expression Mr. Schue"

"Woop Woop"

"We're going to Nationals AAHHHH!"

"Paarrrty at ma house"

"But we need to practice for Nationals!"

"Shut up!"

2222222222

And they did have a party. Everyone had a great time – even if Puck deemed it lame (Mr. Schuester banned alcohol after last time), he was lying. All that mattered was that they were together, as lame as it was, and they wouldn't be for much longer. Graduation was drawing near.

They had finished all their finals and all acceptance letters and scholarship awards had been sent out into the mail. It was time to choose where they were spending the next four years of their lives.

Graduation was on Saturday morning and Will and Shelby's wedding was that afternoon. Rachel couldn't wait for both – to be over that is.

They had finished all the preparations for the wedding and the rehearsal on Thursday night went flawlessly.

On Friday Rachel had her final day of school. It was sad really that it was the end. But Rachel was glad to leave it all behind. Because the only things she wanted to hold onto would be with her through her whole life. Glee Club. It would never be over. When they lost Regionals two years ago they told Mr. Schuester that Glee Club would never be over because he was Glee Club. But they were wrong – that wasn't a broad enough statement. Glee Club was in all of them because Glee Club was all of them. And they weren't forgetting it any time soon.

Friday afternoon after school when Rachel came home from school for the last time she collected her mail as per usual. She was expecting it. She didn't gasp. She didn't scream. She didn't even blink when she saw the letter from The Juilliard School.

She unlocked the front door, put the key on the hook by the door after re locking the door. She was home alone. She put the mail on the usual corner table by the door, but held onto the Juiliard letter. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of her favourite juice to help steady her nerves.

She dropped her bag by the dining room table which is where she sat, under the glow of the gold brass chandelier, drinking her juice, her letter unopened in front of her. She cradled her small pink mobile in her hand. She didn't know who to call. Her dad's? Shelby? Kurt? Mercedes? Jesse?

None of the above. When she had drained her glass she flipped open her phone and flicked through her contacts stopping at B. She clicked call and listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" Blaine's voice asked, in its usual cool composure. Blaine was one of Rachel's closest friends. She trusted him and respected him

"Blaine" Rachel's voice was steadier than she expected

"He didn't get it"

That was all she needed to hear


	33. Faithfully

**A/N: Just a clarification about the relationships in this story:**

**Klaine = has been on since it left off in 3 little words**

**Bartie and Tike = never broke up. NEVER**

**Finn = is single **

**Santana = sleeps around...**

**Sam = single. I think. maybe goes out with cheerleaders every now and again **

**Quick = they've been sort of on and off but are ON right now**

**Cemma = Carl and Emma are happily married. Boringly so. And Emma doesn't teach at McKinley anymore.**

**Lauren = irrelevant. Not even a member of ND anymore. So she and Puck were NEVER together. EVER. **

**(and this is set really after A Very Glee Christmas so Fuinn was never rekindled, Raine certainly never happened and BRITTANA WILL NEVER HAPPEN. EVER. And Samtana never happened either. Quam just sort of broke up... back in the days of 3 little words)**

**ANYWAY. The songs used in this chapter are Halo (think Sam Tsui version), Without Love, Faithfully (Regionals style minus Finn), **

**xx Happy Reading **

**Ohh and I forgot a Disclaimer for the last chapter so**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee, its characters or any of the songs I've been using**

It was over. She had graduated. She had gone out for breakfast with her dad's, where they gave her, their graduation gift (a gorgeous pearl bracelet). She donned it for the ceremony. Which was long and overly drawn out. The Glee Club performed for the school for one last time. They sang Extroadinary by Mandy Moore. They all sang the song together. No leads. And Rachel didn't even mind.

Then they all had to go get their diplomas. Rachel quietly applauded for everyone but only clapped hard for her friends. They were all going separate places soon. But she knew she would keep in touch with all of them. Maybe even Santana!

Artie was heading for MIT where he would be studying technology.

Brittany was heading to Cornish College of the Arts to study Dance.

Santana was going to Princeton to study Medicine.

Finn was going to NYU to study Music.

Puck had somehow managed (with LOTS of help from Quinn and Rachel) to get into Ohio State where he was studying Health and Fitness.

Quinn was going to Yale to study Law.

Mike was heading for Oklahoma City University to study dance.

Tina was going to Sarah Lawrence to study creative writing.

Sam was going to Berklee (he wanted to be a famous violin player – who knew!)

Mercedes had announced to Rachel the previous week that she was attending Tisch, like one of their many idols Idina Menzel. Rachel was thrilled to have her friend at least in the same state as her. She was going to miss the other's so much next year.

But Rachel knew all these. After she walked up on the stage (her dad's, Jesse and Blaine – who were all in the crowd jumped up and cheered for her – she got a little teary) she had been given her diploma and shaken hands with Figgins she took her place on stage and waited. For Kurt's name to be called.

And when it was he got up on the stage. His dad and Carol, and Blaine and Jesse all jumped up (as they had done for Rachel) and cheered. Kurt blush, shook hands with Figgins and took his diploma. "Kurt Hummel – attending University of California where he plans to study drama and aspires in his future to conquer Broadway with his fabulous friends". Kurt blew a kiss out to his cheering friends and family. Rachel smiled as more tears fell down her cheeks.

And when they all threw their graduation caps into the air Rachel's tears were running fast. She raced over to hug her friends. They hugged, and cried and cheered.

111111

After graduation Rachel went straight to Shelby's hotel room. She and the other glee girls all did each other's hair and makeup before dressing themselves. Rachel as chief maid of honor was helping Shelby.

"Rachel honey" Shelby said when she was ready "I have your graduation gift here" She handed Rachel the bag. Rachel took it eagerly and took from it the contents within. It was sheet music "I um, wrote this when I graduated. Its all about my dreams for New York and fame and… I just wanted you to have it" Shelby sounded a little nervous

Rachel looked up her eyes shining

"Oh honey don't cry – you'll ruin your make up!" Shelby insisted "I'm sorry I can get you something else"

"That's not why I'm crying… you… you wanted it so bad – and you didn't make it. Will it be the same for me?" Rachel sobbed

"No darling of course not!" Shelby cried "You have so many more opportunities and support – and you'll learn from my mistakes. That's why I'm giving this to you – as a reminder. You will make it sweetie"

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes "Thankyou so much, mom. I love it. This day's just a bit emotional… but you look beautiful and its time for you to get married!" Rachel jumped up and grabbed her bouquet before prancing off to go speak with the photographer who just arrived.

Watching her daughter made tears spring to her own eyes. Not just because she was so beautiful, and because she was exactly who Shelby was twenty years ago. But because she called her for the first time – Mom.

2222222

Standing at the altar was an incredibly nervous Mr. Schuester. He stood alone with only the priest beside him. All of the guest hushed as the harp in the corner began to play

Rachel was first walking down the aisle, looking stunning in a beautiful violet dress, carrying violets. Her voice was just as stunning and angel like as her appearance as she sang

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

Second down the aisle was Mr. Schuester's best man – Finn. He looked dashing in his violet suit. His voice had greatly improved over the years and he strode down the aisle with confidence as he sang

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Together the two not quite lovers turned awkward then less so, friends sang

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Quinn and Puck came strolling down the aisle next, hand in hand. They sang

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Kurt, his voice like an angel's strode down the aisle next, singing

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

Mercedes came down next and took the next verse

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

_And together the two diva's sang_

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Santana and Sam took the lead for the chorus

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

In the small instrumental break Brittany, Mike, Tina and Artie all came dancing down the aisle (as much was possible for the still recovering Brittany and the wheelchair bound Artie, of course)

And then the whole of New Directions sang together linking hands, watching the beautiful Shelby Corcoran (soon to be Mrs. Schuester) walk down the aisle.

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

3333

The ceremony was short and sweet with only close friends and relatives present. Afterwards they all made their way to the reception ballroom which was only down the hall from where they ceremony was held.

At the main table sat Shelby, Will, Beth, Rachel and Finn and Will and Shelby's parents. At the next table sat Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, Puck and Quinn. The table next was Mike, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Santana and Sam.

After dinner and desert Finn went up on the stage where Will and Shelby's favourite band had been playing and gave them their well deserved break while he delivered his best man's speech. He grabbed a glass and clinked it for everyone's attention. Everyone went silent and then directed their attention to Finn.

"Hi everyone" He greeted them all a little awkwardly "Most people in their lives have one father. For girls, there father is the shoulder to cry on, the man who teaches them how to ride their bikes, the man who buys a gun just to intimidate their boyfriends and the man who embarrasses them with their terrible jokes" The audience laughed a little "For men, a father is someone who teaches them the important stuff. How to shave, how to pick up girls and more importantly – how not to pick up girls" The audience laughed again "But they also teach us what it is to be a man. They are someone we model ourselves after and the person we really rely on most for guidance and advice. Most people get one. And that's it. Some lucky people" Finn raised his glass to Rachel "Get two" Rachel giggled "But some how I got three. My dad died a long time ago. I don't remember him well but he was still there. But I got two others; my step dad Burt and Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue you really more than anyone were the first person who saw something in me. Something worth noticing. And for that, I have to say thank you. Because if you didn't i certainly wouldn't be where I am today. So Mr. Schuester more than anyone I respect you, and I love you" Mr. Schuester looked a bit teary "And I am so happy you finally found someone else who will take care of you and I know this speech is so corny and terrible but I mean every word. So Mr. Schuester congratulations." Finn put down his glass to signify the end of his speech. Everyone clapped and a few people looked a little teary eyed.

Then Rachel made her way to the stage.

"Hi guys" She greeted everyone "I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who helped out with this wedding I, on the behalf of Shelby just want to say that we really appreciate it and thank you to you all for coming and Finn for your speech. Now for mine" She took a deep breath "So they tell me, the first time they met was when Mr. Schuester was accusing Shelby of sending teammates to spy on our glee club. And apparently sparks flew between them which led to a hot makeout session" Mr. Schuester turned bright red – apparently Rachel hadn't told them the contents of her speech "and Shelby thought Mr. Schue was gay" The glee clubbers howled with laughter "Mr. Schuester was having difficulites in his life however and wasn't exactly in a position for a relationship. They met several other times for proffessional reasons. However a year and a month after they saw each other for the last time Mr. Schuester's car broke down in the middle of the road. Shelby was getting coffee nearby and spotted him and offered her help. As they waited for a tow truck they sat and talked sparks flew again. So as most people know Mr. Schuester is stuck in the eighties and listens to nothing but Journey. And when Shelby told him she was a fan he turned on his radio and the song currently playing was Faithfully. Shelby told him that she remembered us singing it at Regionals. She said that whilst me and Finn did fantastic she had heard better renditions." Finn looked slightly offended "She said that she had sung the song before at a competition when she was my age. Mr. Schuester said he wasn't surprised as it was a very common song choice. She said that her rendition was anything but common. And for extra proof, right then and there she turned on the radio to the start of the track and gave him a rendition right then and there, on the side of the road. And Mr. Schuester tells me it was the best rendition he had ever heard" Rachel said that last line rather bitterly which attracted some laughs from the people who knew Rachel well "And since I refuse to be outdone in anything and since this was apparently the song that made Mr. Schuester fall in love with my mother I shall sing it now. Can I please have Mr. and Mrs. Schuester come to the floor for their first dance?" As they walked out to the middle of the ballroom Rachel gave the band a guesture and as they began to play the song Rachel opened her mouth and sang

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire _

_They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully

_Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wodering where I am lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you_

Oh girl  
you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
faithfully_

And she was pleased to say when she was finished her positicely flawless rendition of Faithfully there wasn;t a dry eye in the audience.

Satisfied she clapped for Shelby and Will along with the audience before going down to the floor where she danced the next dance with Mr. Schuester. Finn danced with Shelby, Kurt danced with Blaine, Jesse danced with Mercedes, Puck danced with Quinn, Mike danced with Tina, Artie danced with Brittany and Sam and Santana danced with some random guests.

The next dance she danced with Shelby then with Finn. Finally she got a chance to dance with Jesse.

"Hey" Jesse greeted her as he whirled her away from Finn

"Hey" She beamed

"Nice speech" He complimented her

"And the song? Was it lacking in… say… emotional depth?" Jesse smirked

"A little" Rachel gasped

"Really?"

"No I was kidding" She sighed in relief

"How are you?"

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room, knowing I am the best looking guy in the room, with the most talent, best dance moves, best voice and by far the best hair – I am on top" Jesse lifted Rachel up in the air for emphasis "of the world" Rachel giggled "And how are you?"

"Happy" She said simply "I have amazing friends, an amazing mom and new step dad, two amazing dad's, an adorable half sister, a scholarship to the most amazing school in the world, and I'm spending the next four years in the home of Broadway, and all the biggest stars in the world." She explained

"And you are dancing with the hottest guy in the room" Jesse added

"No, I'm dancing with Blaine next" Jesse scowled

"Is he really hotter than me?"

"Can we say you're the hottest straight guy in the room?" Rachel teased

"Seriously?"

"Half serious. You have better hair" Jesse looked satisfied

When the dance was over Rachel went to dance with Blaine as she promised, and then danced with Kurt, then Mercedes. After that she excused herself to go re do her makeup before her fourth performance of the day – her duet with Jesse.

When she returned she found she had missed Mr. Schuester's father's speech much to her relief (he wasn't much of a public speaker) and Jesse guestured for her to follow him onto the stage where he took to the microphone

"Hi guys I'm Jesse – you've already met Rachel. Shelby was the best teacher I've ever had and one of my best friends. I've really enjoyed working with Mr. Schuester and the few weeks I spent at McKinely he made very enjoyable and I rather admire your passion for teaching and what you did for all those kids. So this song is me saying thank you for everything and good luck to you both." He guestured to the band and they started to play…

_JESSE_

_Once i was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, i looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man i am today_

_Tracy, i'm in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

_'Cause..._

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with_

_No summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without_

_A drummer_

_Rachel, i'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Rachel, never set me free_

_No, i ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Tracy,_

_No, no, no!_

_RACHEL_

_Once I was a simple girl _

_then stardom came to me_

_But I am still a nothing _

_though a thousand fans may disagree_

_Fame was just a prison_

_Singing autograph's a bore_

_And I didn't have a clue till you came banging on my door_

_That without love_

_Life is like my dad without his bro mo_

_Life is like making out with Cary Como_

_Darlin I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_So darling throw away the key_

_I'm yours forever_

_Darlin throw away the key_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_JESSE_

_Living in the ghetto_

_Black is everywhere ya go_

_Who'd 've thought i'd love a girl_

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

_RACHEL_

_In my ivory tower_

_Life was just a hostess snack_

_But now i've tasted chocolate_

_And i'm never going back_

_JESSE_

_'Cause without love_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_RACHEL_

_Life is doris day at the Apollo_

_BOTH_

_Darling, i'll be yours forever_

_'Cause i never wanna be_

_Without love_

_JESSE_

_So darlin never set me free_

_BOTH_

_Oh, I'm yours forever_

_Never set me free_

_BOTH_

_No, no, no!_

_JESSE_

_If your locked up in this prison Rach,_

_I don't kno wat ill do_

_RACHEL_

_Jesse, i've got to break out_

_So that i can get my hands on you_

_JESSE_

_And girl, if i can't touch you_

_and i'm gonna lose control_

_RACHEL_

_Jesse, you're my black white knight_

_I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_BOTH_

_Sweet freedom is our goal_

_JESSE_

_Rach, i wanna kiss ya!_

_RACHEL_

_Then I can't wait for parole!_

_BOTH_

_'Cause without love_

_JESSE_

_Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_JESSE_

_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_RACHEL_

_Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_RACHEL_

_Life is like my mother on a diet_

_BOTH_

_Like a week that's only mondays_

_Only ice cream never sundaes_

_Like a circle with no center_

_Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

_Darlin i'll be yours forever_

_'Cause i never wanna be_

_Without love_

_now you've captured me_

_without love_

_I surrender happily_

_without love_

_Seaweed never set me free_

_no no no_

_I ain't lying_

_never set me free_

_no no no_

_no i don't wanna live_

_without love_

_Darlin you have best believed me,_

_never leave me_

_without love_

When the song finished Jesse and Rachel were left standing eye to eye, so close their noses nearly touching. Their chests heaving they turn to the audience who are all on their feet in applause. Rachel gave them a quick bow before excusing herself.

But instead of heading for the bathroom Rachel headed for the hall where they had held their ceremony. She sat down on one of the chairs in the front row. She didn't even notice the door opening behind her…


	34. Without Love

**A/N: OMFJONATHANGROFF 100 REVIEWS**

**!**

**I LOVE YOU ALLL! **

**Hope You Enjoy the next chapter and the couple ones following as the story is soon coming into a close. Expect about 37 chapters. **

**I'll give shoutouts in the last chapter so for now thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed and followed so far (and faved etc.) I hope you've liked it and I hope to write more St Berry in the future (I can't help myself :P) so look out :):)**

**ST BERRY FTW! (I dont care what anyone says : Its endgame and we all know it!) **

**xx Happy Reading **

**Poppy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(:(**

At the sound of the opening door Rachel spun around. She didn't know who to expect

It was Kurt.

"Kurt" Rachel gave him a small smile which he returned. He walked to the front of the hall and sat in the seat next to her. They hadn't talked since Regionals.

"Great wedding. You really outdid yourself Princess" He complimented using his pet name for her.

"Thanks" Her smile grew wider. They were silent for a minute before Kurt took Rachel's hand and squeezed it

"Congratulations Rachel. You were amazing. You really deserved the scholarship." He told her earnestly. Rachel's mouth popped open. She knew how hard it was for him to say that

"Kurt... I'm sorry. Juilliard was your dream too"

"Bitch please" Kurt raised an eyebrow "I'm fine. Sure I don't get to go to Juilliard… but so many amazing people went to UCLA; Jim Morrison… Ben Stiller… Jonathan Groff; and best of all Blaine goes there. And they do have a very good music program."

"So you're okay with this?" Rachel's eyes were wide

"Rachel, sweetie. Did you really think Juilliard was the only scholarship program I'd applied for?" Rachel's mouth gaped "Oh, dear. I take that as a yes"

"I-I"

"Don't think about it." Kurt sighed "I really am going to miss you next year. Cedes too"

Rachel's eyes filled a little "Aw Kurt, I've missed you all semester. You were so distant… and now we're parting again"

"Honey I'm sorry about that." Kurt patted one of Rachel's knees "I was so busy, you know. With finals and rehearsals for Regionals and my audition for UCLA… and all the other backup applications. And I was kind of annoyed with you too"

"About the scholarship thing?"

"No. About the Jesse thing" Rachel's eyes were wide

"The Jesse thing?"

"Well, since Jesse and Blaine are now" Kurt used quotations marks "BFF's, I spent a lot of time hanging out with Jesse. Unfortunately. He is a little to… miva, for my taste" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Blaine's a miva too"

"Rach, I thought Jesse was gay when I first saw him"

"Kurt, Blaine _is_ gay" And the pair erupted into a fit of giggles before Kurt remembered what he was talking about

"Rachel Jesse is in love with you" He said seriously. Rachel's heart pounded.

"Are you sure?"

"His ringtone is Don't Rain On My Parade, he had girls lining up at his locker waiting to ask him out daily and he's rejected them all. He went and saw the Local Community Theatre Production of Evita once a week for the seven weeks it was running just because you knew it was one of your favorite musical and he even had them re write the script for Spring Awakening so he and the girl only had to kiss before the curtains fell" Kurt finished

"Your lying" Rachel accused "Everyone at UCLA all think he's gay, Jesse refuses to see Community Theatre Productions of anything, Jesse's ringtone has been Can't Buy me Love by the Beatles, and has been since he was twelve and got his first phone. The song was a default and he grew so attatched to it he bought it for all of his other songs. And Jesse got the role of Moritz not Melchior. I know because he was so hung up about it going to some senior and he and Jesse didn't have the chemistry that Blaine and Jesse had and Jesse-"

"Okay fine" Kurt cut Rachel off "I lied about all those things. But he does love you Rachel"

"How do you know?" Rachel asked her eyes shining

"So you do love him?" It was more of a statement than a question

"Kurt…" She sighed "You have no idea…"

"Then why are you sitting here talking to me?" Kurt asked incredulously "Go talk to him" Rachel beamed before kissing Kurt's porcelain cheek and hurrying out of the room.

11111111111111111

As soon as she arrived back at the reception it was announced that Shelby and Will were nearly ready to leave. Shelby just had to throw the bouquet.

All the girls (and Kurt) gathered around Shelby as she stood on the stage with her back to the audience

"One…two…THREE!" And Shelby tossed back the bouquet. Rachel jumped up to grab it and shrieked along with all the other girls.

"I got it!" It was Mercedes. Rachel grinned as she saw Mercedes give a wink to a cute guy who came up and gave her a drink as all the other disappointed girls sauntered away. As Rachel watched the display she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was a crying Shelby. Rachel gave her a huge hug

"Honey thank you so much for all of this" Shelby cried into Rachel's shoulder

"Was it okay?" Rachel worried

"It was perfect" Shelby determined. Rachel beamed

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart"

"Have fun"

Rachel gave Mr. Schue a quick hug too and Rachel headed outside with the rest of the guests to watch Shelby and Will drive off in the white stretch limo they hired for the occasion.

It was around ten o'clock by this stage and Rachel shivered in the night air. All the guests were hurrying inside to continue on with the celebrations. But Rachel wanted to stay a little longer. She sat on the steps and hugged her knees. She craned her head at the sky looking at the stars. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she reached down to check it

Where R U? – J

Outside – R

And within about a minute Jesse was sitting next to her wrapping his suit jacket around her shoulders. Rachel sighed "I'm sorry" She apologized

"For what?" Jesse asked

"Not seeing you perform in Spring Awakening" She chickened out

"Meh. It's all over Youtube" Rachel thought Jesse sounded nearly disappointed at her answer but she didn't allow herself to hope

"I'm sorry" Jesse said

"What for?" Rachel asked

"Not giving you this sooner" Rachel wondered if he had chickened out too but when he handed her a thick package she wasn't so sure. He presented it to her and she gently took it and opened it "Its your graduation present" He told her

Inside was an animal sweater with a reindeer on it. Rachel burst out laughing when she saw it.

"Aw its so adorable" She cooed. Jesse rolled her eyes

"I don't understand how you can like these things"

"Then why did you give it to me?" She raised an eyebrow

"I'm not like Mr. Schuester, Rach. I don't give half hearted pep speeches to make you feel better or tell you that it'll all be okay and you'll make it. College has taught me that life is hard. Things are waved in your face and are snatched away from you in a second. Everyone will judge you and try to change you" He warned

"High school taught me that"

"In McKinley Rachel things were different. You were easily the most talented person in the whole school. You are attending Juilliard, in New York City. I can guarantee you everyone will be every bit as talented as you are and want it just as bad. I know it sounds hard to believe but it is true. It is so easy to lose yourself amongst all the others but I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to stay the peppy, animal sweater wearing, gold star wearing Rachel Berry who… I am in love with"

Rachel couldn't breath. She just sat there staring at Jesse her eyes wider than ever. Jesse took this as a bad sign

"Oh no. I'm too late aren't I?" Jesse moaned "Ugh I feel like an idiot I-"

And Rachel shut him up with a kiss

"I love you too" She whispered


	35. Can I Have This Dance?

**_A/N: Prom Chapter! EEEEP :) Hope You Like_**

**_X Happy reading_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness which is Glee (but I own Justin MWAHAHHAHAHA)_**

_How do you feel about crashing the McKinley High Prom? ;) R_

_I'll pick you up at seven. J_

111

Prom. It was the day every girl dreamed of her whole life. And now Rachel's was finally here.

Rachel spent the day as any girl on the day of her Prom should. With her best friends.

Rachel and Mercedes had originally intended to go together (Kurt was going with Blaine, of course) but after the previous night's events Mercedes convinced Rachel to take Jesse. Mercedes insisted she was fine and admitted she met a really cute guy at the wedding the previous night and she was asking him.

After "professing their everlasting love for each other" (as Rachel put it when she was describing what happened, to Mercedes) Rachel and Jesse had gone back inside and danced and danced and danced, just enjoying each other's company and talking. Lots of talking. Both of them loved to talk and never ran out of things to say. Even when they were just friends, it had been the same. But it was better somehow… more intimate? Rachel wasn't sure and she didn't care.

The girls had already picked out their prom dresses and shoes and accessories so they didn't have to stress. They met at the mall at two, where they ate lunch and then had a whole day of pampering.

222

Jesse St James was never late.

At seven on the dot, the doorbell rang and Rachel, who had been texting a nervous and excited Mercedes, yelled downstairs for her dad's to tell Jesse she wasn't ready yet, even though she had been - for the past half hour…

After making him wait five minutes (standard waiting time) she descended.

As she made her entrance she saw Jesse deep in conversation with Leroy. They were talking as if they were the best of friends. It was cute. Rachel knew how much her father's loved Jesse.

When Hiram caught Rachel's eye he cleared his throat and the other two men looked up. They both watched as Rachel made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful" Jesse whispered as he pinned on her corsage. Rachel beamed back at him

"So do you" She complimented

"I know"

Hiram and Leroy chuckled.

Then they took the photos. Dozens. But they loved it (paparazzi practice…).

And afterwards Leroy stepped forward and shook Jesse's hand.

"Have her home by…" Leroy considered "One"

"Two" Rachel argued, although she knew Jesse would probably have her home well by then

"Actually" Hiram placed a hand on Leroy's shoulder "Stay out as long as you like. We trust you Jesse, to take care of our daughter" Jesse looked intensely gratified. He shook Hiram's hand

"Thank you, sir" He told him earnestly. "Thank you" He told her other dad who clapped his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

Rachel kissed both her dad's on the cheek

"You look stunning sweetheart" Hiram told her

"We are so proud of you" Leroy beamed

333

Jesse was officially a God.

Rachel had no clue how Jesse managed to get a gorgeous tuxedo, her corsage (matching her dress even though she didn't tell him anything about it), hire a limo _and _pick up her best friends (and their dates) without Rachel's knowledge. He was… amazing.

Upon seeing her ride Rachel reached up and gave Jesse a quick peck on the cheek. And he blushed. Jesse St James BLUSHED. It was a miracle.

And when she piled into the limo she gave out a little shriek upon seeing Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes' date (he introduced himself as Justin).

"Surprise" Blaine chuckled at the expression on Rachel's face. Rachel hugged all her friends and shook hands politely with Justin.

"You are amazing" She whispered to Jesse

"I know" He said smugly

Blaine had brought with him his "Get Psyched" mixed CD, which got them all hyped for the big dance. They all sang along at the top of their longs to Bon Jovi and Michael Jackson. It was awesome.

When they arrived they all took photos of the group in front of the limo. Then they headed onto the boat where the dance was being held.

As they made their way through Rachel spotted various Glee Members scattered across the room. She saw Artie rolling Brittany around (it was their cute way of dancing) and Mike and Tina rocking out in the middle of the dance floor. On the deck Rachel saw Puck giving his jacket to a shivering Quinn and over by the punch bowl she saw Sam chatting up some girls. Finn was with him. Rachel rolled her eyes – some people never changed. She also saw Santana with her latest man bag, and much to Rachel's surprise Santana gave her a small smile and wave, something she never would have done before.

444

If Rachel was to describe the night in one word it would be : Epic. They danced every dance (including the Time Warp ; all of the ND members were proud because they were the only ones who knew the proper moves) and she got to hang out with all her best friends.

The Prom wrapped up around eleven and afterwards Blaine, Kurt, Jesse, Rachel, Mercedes and Justin decided to ditch the after party and have one of their own.

They went to McDonalds and ordered Happy Meals for all of them. They ate there and had a blast attempting to climb the playground (well the boys did; Rachel and Mercedes didn't want to ruin their dresses). They then drove the limo down to the local park and put all their toys in the lake to see which ones would sink fastest. Justin's won.

The night was so beautiful and the stars were amazing. Jesse suggested they enjoy it a bit longer and go for a walk. The girl's feet were so sore they took off their shoes. As they were wondering around the streets they walked past the theatre and saw that at that minute there was a midnight screening of Rocky Horror that was just about to start. They spontaneously bought the last of the tickets and mountains of popcorn.

When it was over it was nearly three and Rachel wondered if her dad's would be worried. They all decided that it was probably about time to go home.

Rachel was the first stop so she hugged all her friends goodbye. Jesse walked her up to the doorstep

"Did you have a good night?" He asked her

"I've had the time of my life…" She sang softly. He smirked

"You sing it so much better than Quinn did" Rachel sighed

"I know" Jesse chuckled

"I love you" He told her seriously. Rachel grinned

"I love you too. And for the record, this is the best second first date ever"

"No… our first date was last night, at the wedding" Jesse corrected. Rachel frowned

"Well if your going to be that specific it was Valentines Day"

"It doesn't matter" Jesse decided "All of them are equally special to me" Rachel smiled again

"Good night" She said kissing him

"Good night Rach"


	36. This Is It

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update (idk how long it was but it seemed like a while for me...). Anyway I've decided that I'm going to write about three more chapters for the story, or something like that. There was something else I felt needed to be done...**

**Anyway here is chapter 36 - NATIONALS part 1 **

**Enjoy :):) Happy Reading **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters**

Nationals were in two weeks time and Mr. Schuester wouldn't be back for another month. Truthfully, Rachel was a little miffed that he had ditched them so close to competition but she was thankful for more opportunities to spend with her boyfriend, who was acting co coach of Glee Club, with her best friend's boyfriend Blaine.

The rest of the Glee Club weren't so happy about the new coaches, mainly because they knew Jesse liked early mornings and long hours. But they new that they had what it takes to win and Jesse and Blaine could help them do that.

First, however, they had to decide on a set list. And no one could agree on one

Finally after hours of argument (JOURNEY MEDLEY! No, Finn, for the last time…) Kurt came up with the golden idea.

"We should do songs that are special to us" Kurt suggested "One from our first Sectional"

"Somebody to Love" Mercedes grinned and the others agreed

"One from our first Regional" Kurt continued

"Don't Stop Beleivin for sure" Finn inputted

"And it was our first song together as well" Rachel said

"And our first National" Kurt finished

"Firework" Artie suggested and the others nodded

"Is everyone fine with that?" Blaine asked. They all nodded

"Well Nationals here we come" Jesse grinned

111

As expected Jesse had them all rehearsing all day. Blaine was the one who insisted on giving them lunch and dinner breaks. Jesse conceded only because he wasn't one to pass up spending time with Rachel.

And there wasn't much time to spend with her in the next few weeks. Things were so hectic they hadn't even gone out on their first official date as a couple yet. And Jesse wanted that to be special.

So for now he'd settle with what he'd get.

But all that time paid off. The numbers that they were doing were spectacular. Artie, Quinn, Tina, Santana, Sam and Puck all had solos in Somebody To Love, Finn and Rachel sang lead for Don't Stop Believin, and Kurt and Mercedes sang lead for Firework with Rachel and Tina also getting solo verses.

The choreography was fantastic also. All of that training with Shelby had paid off and all of them (except for Artie, of course) were fantastic dancers (or in Finn's case, relatively good) and Jesse was finally able to incorporate hard out lifts and Vocal Adrenaline style choreography.

They really had a good shot at winning.

222

Nationals were being held in California this year. The flight there was tense as everyone was extremely nervous – it was their last time performing together, and their last chance to claim the championship title. They would either cement their position as Lima Losers, or they would finally show everyone that they were stars.

When they arrived at the hotel, Rachel found herself sharing a room with Mercedes. They unpacked and spent about an hour screaming over the luxurious rooms. They each had their own bedroom with a kind sized bed, plus their own bathrooms with a jacussi sized tub. Along the living room the wall was just one huge window, with an amazing view onto the beach across the road.

That night they all went down to the restaurant in the hotel and had dinner together as a group. It was nice. Rachel loved them all. They were her family. And just because they had graduated didn't mean they would lose touch.

As she went to bed that night she thought back to this night the previous year. She had been in love with Finn, it was true. But he had shattered her heart. Even worse than what Jesse had done to her. And that was when she realized that she had always been in love with Jesse St James. She couldn't let him go. And now, she was glad she never did.

333

The next morning was Nationals. Rachel woke up at six in the morning, had a bath and dressed before grabbing her costume and makeup kit and meeting the others for breakfast. None of them ate much. They were all too nervous. But this year was so different to the last. A lot less agnsty…

As they drove up to the Theatre where Nationals were being held they all had a little jamming session along to Blaine's "Califorina Mixed CD". Apparently he had one of these for every occasion…

They were singing California Dreamin, as they pulled up to the center. They all grabbed their things and raced inside eagerly. They signed in and headed off to their respective dressing rooms.

Today there were ten teams and New Directions was performing second last. So they were in no particular hurry to get ready.

They changed into their outfits and spent a long time doing each others hair and makeup. All of the girls made a little prayer circle and they prayed for themselves, and for the others. Once they were all finished they made their way to the Green Room where all of the other's were waiting.

"There are two more performances to go" Blaine informed them when they arrived. He was extremely calm in a sea of nervous faces. He was sitting on the couch holding Kurt's hand. Rachel sat down next to him

"We didn't take that long did we?" She asked

"Yes you did" Jesse chuckled as he propped up on the arm of the couch, leaning into Rachel "You took longer than Kurt" Rachel giggled at that, but the sound was nervous and unnatural

"You'll be fine" Jesse whispered in her ear

"I hope so" She breathed

They didn't listen to the other teams; the didn't want to get too pshyched out. And when their names were called and they made their way backstage, Rachel's stomach was filled with butterflies

"Good luck" Jesse kissed her cheek before heading to his seat in the audience.

This was it. The big leagues. Their last shot. There would be no half hearted "it's not about winning" speeches. And maybe it wasn't. But Rachel put all these thoughts aside as she followed ND onto the stage…


	37. Firework

**A/N: Hey guys :) First of all sorry for the slow update. I have the rest of the chapters written (except the epilouge) so I should be uploading quicker now :D Second of all I hope I haven't dragged it out tooo long. It will be 41 chapters long (including the epilouge). Lastly thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read and followed etc. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING XD**

**Haaaaappy Reading :):):):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or any of their set list (haha i wish). I dooo own Justin though, but he isn't in this chapter *sadface***

Their first number was Somebody to Love, and like Quinn had said – it was a crowd pleaser. From the first line Jesse could see the looks of excitement on the audience's faces. This song used the same simple choreography they originally used in their first Invitational. Jesse had worried that it might be a bit weak for Nationals but Blaine assured him that it would look effective if they had a build up of choreography, and also that way they wouldn't burn out too quickly.

_(ARTIE)_

_Can _

_(ALL)_

_Anybody find me somebody to love? _

_(TINA)  
Oh!_

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
_

_(ARTIE)_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
_

_(TINA)_

_I have spent all my years believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
_

_(ARTIE)_

_Somebody, somebody  
_

_(ALL)_

_Can anybody find me _

_(ARTIE)_

_Somebody to love?_

(PUCK)

_I work hard every day of my life  
_

_(QUINN AND PUCK)_

_I work till I ache my bones  
_

_(PUCK)_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
_

_(QUINN)_

_I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
_

_(BOTH)_

_Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me – _

_(QUINN)_

_Somebody to love?_

(ALL)

_He works hard  
_

_(SAM)  
Everyday _

_(ALL)_

_Everyday_

_(SAM)_

_I try and I try and I try  
_

_(SANTANA)_

_But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy _

_(SAM)  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
I Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe _

_No!  
_

_(ALL)_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah _

_(ARTIE AND TINA)  
Somebody - somebody _

_(TINA)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_(PUCK)  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat _

_(SANTANA)  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_(BOTH)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_(ALL)  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me _

_(SANTANA)_

_somebody to love_

After they finished the audience went wild in applause. They regathered in a single line and turned with their backs faced to the audience. Then as the next song began each one of them turned around one by one as they began to sing the harmony. Finn was the last to turn around

_(FINN)_

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(RACHEL) _

_Just a city boyt_

_Born and raised in south detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(FINN)_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_(RACHEL)_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_(BOTH)_

_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_(RACHEL)_

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill_

_(BOTH)_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
_

_(RACHEL)_

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(BOTH)_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

They re used a bit of old choreography but they mainly used new choreography, a little less intense than vocal adrenaline. Artie even got out his electric guitar and jammed whilst the other's danced

_(ALL)_

_Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_

Don't stop!

When they finished they all went to their new positions. Rachel stepped into the limelight first

_(Rachel)_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again  
(Tina)  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in  
(Mercedes)  
Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
(Rachel)  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_(Kurt)  
You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

_(ALL)  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_(Rachel)  
You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced_

_(Tina)  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_(Mercedes)  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_(Kurt)  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_(Rachel)  
You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_(ALL)  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

(Mercedes)  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

_(Tina)  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_(ALL)  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

For Firework they used very intense choreography. It was daring, stuff that even Vocal Adrenaline didn't use. But it paid off and the judges and audience were all impressed. Blaine and Jesse looked immensely proud sitting in the audience.

New Directions were proud to. As they ran off stage they all gave each other massive bear hugs and most of them were crying. They truly hoped they'd win.

They went back to the Green Room where they had two surprise visitors

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked "What are you doing here"

"You guys aren't supposed to be back for two weeks!" Rachel cried hugging her mother

"You didn't really think we'd miss you guys perform do you?" Mr. Schuester chuckled, but Shelby looked a little bit uncomfortable. Rachel knew there was something wrong but she didn't want to spoil the moment.

And when the other team had finished they all went out onto the stage. Rachel held onto Shelby's and Jesse' s hands tightly as they were about to announce the winners

"And the winner of the 2012 National Show Choir Championship is…"

Rachel closed her eyes


	38. Don't Stop Believin

**A/N: Sorry that the updating for this has been kinda slow :P I hope you enjoy the chapter XD**

**HAPPY READING**

**Disclaimer: BAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA no. I do not own glee. **

"New Directions!"

It probably isn't really neccassary to describe the actions of New Directions. Jesse whirled Rachel around, Blaine and Kurt were kissing, Mercedes and Tina were doing cute little happy dances, Mike and Puck were fist bumping, Finn was screaming and the others were doing a mix of the above.

Accepting the trophy on behalf of all of them was possibly the proudest moment of Rachel's life. She had tears coming down in full force and nothing could bring her down at that moment.

As they got changed out of their costumes they were already planning the celebration party. It involved marshmallows, that beach across the road from their hotel, a bonfire and lots of balloons.

They made their way back to the hotel and by the time they arrived home it was getting dark. Rachel and Mercedes quickly changed into their beach gear and got ready to meet the other's down at the beach.

Puck, like Jesse, was apparently an incredibly efficient planner of all things celebratory and in the half and hour it took Rachel and Mercedes to get ready he had already (with the help of all the ND boys) gotten a packet of about three hundred balloons, seventeen packets of marshmallows, five packets of skewers, wine coolers and they had already started the fire.

Mr. Schuester decided that he would allow them to have their fun, only if they let him supervise so they agreed.

As everyone arrived they all went for a swim, which was kind of scary at night (they weren't drunk yet, at least). They then began to blow up balloons, one for each song they had sung whilst in ND. It was hard for Rachel to remember all her solos and she finished the balloons off pretty quickly…

When they were finished they roasted marshmallows and told stories about all of their shenanigans in Glee Club. It was a big game of "remember the time when…"

They had lots of memories to share; the time where Rachel fired Dakota Stanely, the time where Kurt, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Artie sang Can't Touch This in the school library, the time when they sang Push It in front of the whole school, the time when Kurt told Mr. Schue to stop being so friggen uptight all the time, the time when Sam sang Justin Beiber, the time when Rachel sang Miley Cyrus, the time when Kurt was on the football team… all of these times came up. At least once.

They all were still recounting memories when the sun came up. They had all brought blankets and after the sun began to rise, one by one they fell asleep. Rachel curled up next to Jesse and tried to sleep but found she couldn't. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle rise and fall of Jesse's breathing. Suddenly she heard Mr. Schue ask Shelby

"Do you think they're asleep?"

"Yep" Shelby sounded funny

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schue sounded concerned

"I'm fine… just trying to take it all in" Take what in? Rachel wondered. She hoped that they hadn't fought, they really did make a cute couple

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Will… all I want is a future. With you. This… I never thought I'd get this. After Rachel I thought I'd lost all hope at ever getting a family. And then I got Beth. And then I got you. And Rachel. And now… this. Its more than I could have ever dreamed Will. There is nothing that could stop me going through with this. What about you?"

"Shelby… I'm gonna be a dad" Mr. Schue's voice cracked and Rachel froze.

Shelby was… _pregnant?_

**A/N: *GASP* But how is that possible? SHE'S INFERTILE! Ahhhh the miracles that occur during fanfiction... :P**


	39. Airoplanes

**A/N: Eh, sorry for the delay for this chapter... I've kinda had writers block with this story. Like I know what will happen but I've written chapters and then I'm not happy with them... so yeah. Lame. I know. **

**Disclaimer: Keep dreaming :P**

**Happy Reading :):)**

_What. The. Hell?_

How could Shelby be pregnant? She was infertile? Or at least that's what she had claimed…

Rachel tuned out of Shelby and Will's conversation as it became more intimate and private, and attempted to get some more sleep, only to find that everytime she closed her eyes she saw a baby with dark curls and a lot of hair product…

Finally the other Glee kids began to wake up, and soon Rachel pretended to wake. They all packed up from the night before, before heading back to the hotel for some real rest.

"Rach, are you okay?" Jesse asked Rachel when they had arrived at her hotel room. Mercedes was chilling with Tina but Rachel had insisted she needed more sleep. The whole morning Jesse could tell that there was something wrong with her. And he was right. At these four words she crumbled and fell against his chest

"Shelby's pregnant" She whimpered. Jesse's eyes widened in shock but he kept his cool and held her to his arms and shushed her softly

"It'll all be okay" He whispered to her. As they lay together on her bed he whispered to her over and over "It'll all be okay"

111

"I'm sorry" Rachel sniffled after all her tears were through, and Jesse's shirt was positively ruined "Its stupid. I don't even understand why I'm upset"

"You're not" Jesse said wiping her face free of any traces of tears "You're shocked and surprised. This is something you couldn't have anticipated. You're worried, that the baby will take your place, and Beth's because she actually is Shelby's. And most of all your scared… what if something goes wrong? Shelby isn't young and she isn't supposed to be having babies… you're worried about a miscarriage… or worse" Rachel's eyes threatened to spill over with tears again

"You know me so well" She whispered

"That I do" Jesse grinned. Rachel sighed as she caught the time on Jesse's watch

"We have to pack" She said wistfully "I don't want to leave…"

"You'll be back here soon enough" Jesse reminded her, and her stomach filled with more butterflies

Jesse stayed five more minutes before leaving Rachel to do her packing. He knew that he would be no help if he stayed as Rachel was a teensy bit of a control freak and wouldn't let him touch anything.

Rachel packed in record speed and was just zipping up her bag when Mercedes came back. She then helped Mercedes with her bag (read: Mercedes flipped through the latest copy of Vogue whilst Rachel packed meticulously). It was around three o'clock when they finished and headed down to the lobby where all the other Glee clubbers were waiting to head back to Ohio.

Upon seeing Shelby Rachel felt a giant pang in her chest. She wondered when she was going to tell everyone.

The drive to the airport was tense. Rachel was in a cab with Shelby, Will and Jesse. She could tell that Shelby wanted to tell her… but Rachel wasn't so sure she could handle that. She was biting her tongue trying not to tell Shelby she already knew when they arrived at the aiport.

They checked in their luggage and went through security. They boarded nearly straight after. As they were boarding Rachel felt Shelby tug on her sleeve

"Rachel honey, would you sit next to me… there's something I need to talk to you about" Shelby said softly.

Uh oh. Rachel could not spend a whole hour and forty two minutes on a plane listening to Shelby gush about this miracle pregnancy.

"Uh actually I already promised… um… Artie I'd sit next to him" Rachel grabbed onto the surprised looking wheelchair bound boy who was the closest person to her "He gets lonely in the back by himself"

"I thought Brittany was going to sit by him" Shelby frowned. Rachel looked to Artie for help

"She uh… promised San she'd sit by her on the return" Artie offered. Rachel smiled fakely

"Sorry" She said shrugging her shoulders apologetically

222

"So uh" Artie said to Rachel uncomfortably after their flight had taken off "Why didn't you want to sit next to your mom" Rachel frowned, unsure of whether or not she should tell him. They weren't exactly best friends…

Not that Rachel didn't like him. They just had nothing to do with each other, really. Maybe it would be best to tell someone other than Jesse. Someone who might be able to help her

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone – not even Britt" Rachel hissed. Artie nodded

"Promise" He said. Rachel glanced about to check no one was listening

"Shelby's pregnant" Artie's mouth fell open

"Girl, you trippin?" He asked disbelieivingly

"No, I am not" Rachel said smoothing out her skirt "and I don't know what to do" She admitted

"What do you mean?" Artie looked confused

"Its just…" How would Artie understand? "I'm worried… about… the baby surviving. She's supposed to be infertile… what are the risks of everything being okay? With not just the baby, but with Shelby too…" Artie nodded solemnly, understanding "And I don't want to sound like a brat… but I don't want to be pushed aside… I'm worried about her or him taking my place – and Beth's. Shelby's never had a baby before…"

"Rachel, I think that you should stop worrying so much. They aren't going to let that happen – she lost you once, do you really think she's going to let you go again?" Rachel thought about this and shook her head

"No you're right" She admitted

"I know I am" Artie said "And I think that you shouldn't worry about their health. Shelby will get a good doctor who will take care of her. For now, all you can do is be happy for them and give them the love and support they need. They're probably scared too." Rachel nodded, realizing how right he was

"Thanks Artie" She smiled

"Don't worry about it" He said "Now, lets take our mind off things. You up for a plane jam?"

"What's plane jam?" Rachel asked worriedly

"Its just like a bus jam… but on a plane" Artie grinned wickedly. Rachel caught on and covered her mouth  
"We can't" She protested  
"What are they going to do?" Artie asked "Tell us to be quiet?" Rachel giggled. She never did anything quite this badass…

"Fine – I have just the song too" she whispered in Artie's ear. He nodded in agreement.

Rachel started the song, her voice getting gradually louder…

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now _

People started to glance their way as Artie joined in …

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_Rachel sent Artie a wink as he took the first verse…

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_All of the Glee clubbers grinned and cheered as Rachel took the lead for the chorus with Artie singing her echoes

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_Artie took the second verse also…

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_And for the final chorus the rest of the Glee club joined in…

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

At the end they all burst into applause which was sadly interrupted when an angry flight attendant appeared at Rachel's side and hissed

"People are trying to sleep, may I ask you to control yourself and your little friends" The others sniggered at Rachel's offended face

"But we were pretty good" Rachel reasoned once the flight attendant walked off

"That's why we won Nationals girl!" Artie high fived her


	40. Belle

**A/N: Helloo again lovely readers. Just FYI this story only has this chapter, the next plus an epilogue to go XD yess nearly finished!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Glee or any of its aweomeness**

**Happy Reading XD**

_Knock knock._

"Hello?" A surprised Shelby answered the door. Rachel was standing behind it nervously tugging at her yellow sweater.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asked. She knew she probably could have called first, but it had been an impulse decision and she was afraid if she didn't just come she would be too scared too. It was the day after they had arrived back in Lima.

"Of course, sweetie" Shelby opened the door further and invited her in "Will's just down at the shop but he should be back soon" Rachel followed Shelby through the apartment she and Will shared "Coffee?"

"Yes please" Rachel accepted graciously, sitting on the leather couch, daintily folding her legs.

After Shelby fixed their coffee she joined Rachel "Can I talk to you about something…?" Rachel asked hesitantly after taking a sip of her hot drink

"Of course" Shelby said

"Well… the reason I didn't want to sit next to you on the plane is…" Rachel felt her eyes water up slowly. "I know" She blurted out. Shelby's eyebrows came together

"Know what?" She asked suspiciously

"You're… pregnant" Shelby gasped a little and looked very surprised

"But how…"

"I overheard you and Mr. Schue talking about it" Rachel said not meeting Shelby's eyes

"I'm so sorry… sorry you had to find out that way" Shelby said sadly. Rachel nodded

"It's fine…" Rachel said

"No… I wanted to tell you myself… so you would understand…"

"How did it happen?" Rachel asked suddenly "I thought you couldn't have any more children"

"So did I" Shelby whispered "That's what I've been told… by three different doctors – they said I was infertile. But there's no denying it. I went to a doctor in Hawaii and several in New York… they all confirmed it. But…" Shelby sighed "There's only a fifty percent chance that the baby will survive" Rachel's eyes widened

"But…"

"Yes – I'm keeping it" Shelby said determinedly "I've been so lucky – I got you and I got Beth. A third child is just a miracle…"

Rachel could see Shelby was about to cry so she leant in for a hug. Shelby held her close.

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked her in a whisper

"Yes" Shelby admitted "So scared…"

"So am I" Rachel said "Have you told anyone else?" She asked

"No… just Will. We decided that we needed to tell you first" Rachel nodded.

They sat there for a while like this. It was times like these where Rachel was so glad she had found her mother. It was these moments that had been sorely missing from her life for seventeen years.

111

**To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, SexiiCheerio, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox, _Is_Fabulous, Blainey_Boy, Jesse_St_James_93**

**From: Journey_Is_Da_Bomb**

**Subject: One Last Glee Assignment**

**Hey guys **

**How would you feel about one last Glee Assignment…**

**If you're up for it meet me the choir room tomorrow at 10AM**

222

_**Mr. Schuester**_

**To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox, _Is_Fabulous, Blainey_Boy, Jesse_St_James_93, Journey_Is_Da_Bomb**

**From: SexiiCheerio**

**Subject: RE: One Last Glee Assignment**

**Nice email Mr. Schue ;) (sarcasm)**

333

**To: CaptinQarterbacFin, Beyonce_Is_Me, SkySplits, Cheerios_Rule, NinjaDude, Sam_I_Am, RachelBarbraBerry101, Puckzilla_Mother_Effer, TinaC, Artie_Rox_Ur_Sox, _Is_Fabulous, Blainey_Boy, Jesse_St_James_93, SexiiCheerio**

**From: Journey_Is_Da_Bomb**

**Subject: RE: One Last Glee Assignment**

**Finn made it – LOL**

444

The following day Rachel and all the other Glee club members arrived at the choir room promptly at ten.

It was weird, walking down the halls without fear of being pelted with a slushie. Rachel felt an odd pang of nostalgia as she and Jesse walked hand by hand passed her locker, where she had engraved a small star and the initials RB into the bottom of the door with a nail file.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schuester greeted them when they were all seated "Good to see you all turned up."  
"On with it Mr. Schue, I have a hairdressers appointment at eleven" Santana said.

"Okay- so I have an important announcement to make" All the others raised their eyebrows, except Rachel and Jesse, of course. Will brought Shelby forward and put an arm around her "Shelby's pregnant!" All eyes immediately snapped from Will and Shelby to Rachel who sat there with a supportive smile on her face "Alright… this is the part where you all burst out into applause" Mr. Schuester said awkwardly. The others quickly caught on and burst into cheers and applause.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue" Rachel stood up "I for one would like to extend my whole hearted congratulations through song" Will's eyebrows raised "And I do hope that since I spent all night rehearsing that you do consider it in your search for the perfect name" Rachel took his silence as a cue and made her way to the front of the room. Shelby and Will took seats in with the other students as Rachel slipped the band a piece of sheet music.

_Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say..._

_Bonjour_  
_Bonjour_  
_Bonjour_  
_Bonjour_  
_Bonjour_

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_  
_The same old bread and rolls to sell_  
_Every morning just the same_  
_Since the morning that we came_  
_To this poor provincial town_

And then Rachel tossed a piece of sheet music at Jesse and he sang right on cue

_the girl is strange, no question  
dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
never part of any crowd  
cause her head's up on some cloud  
no denying she's a funny girl, that Belle_

And Rachel sang

_there must be more than this provincial life!_

And everyone joined in, in singing  
_  
look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
with a dreamy, far-off look  
and her nose stuck in a book  
what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

_Rachel:_  
_ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?_  
_it's my favorite part because...you'll see_  
_here's where she meets Prince Charming_  
_but she won't discover that it's him_  
_till chapter three_

_Jesse:_  
_now it's no wonder that her name_  
_means "beauty"_  
_her looks have got no parallel_  
_but behind that fair facade_  
_I'm afraid she's rather odd_  
_very different from the rest of us_

_Everyone:_  
_she's nothing like the rest of us_  
_yes, different from the rest of us is Belle_  
_look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special_  
_a most peculiar mademoiselle_  
_it's a pity and a sin_  
_she doesn't quite fit in_  
_cause she really is a funny girl_  
_a beauty but a funny girl_  
_she really is a funny girl...that Belle!_

By the end everyone was on their feet in applause and Shelby had a few tears in her eyes.

"Wait- that's not fair" Kurt cried, the only one not on his feet "I want a chance to name the baby too!" Some chuckled but most of them looked like they too wanted the chance

"Well, I guess you guys have your assignment then!" Will said with a wink


	41. Rainbow

**A/N: Hey guys :) Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with other stories, and also been worried about the epilogue and how to finish... but anyway - here is Chapter 41 XD **

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters, or the songs Rainbow, by Colbie Calliat, Danger Granger, from AVPM, My Sharona by (somebody...), Stan, by Enimen, Grace Kelly, by Mika, Sandy, from Grease or Ave Maria, by Beyonce. **

**WARNING: Mild (*cough*) swearing in Stan...**

The next day they met up at the school again. Finn volunteered to perform first.

"Well you know I think it's really awesome when a child has like a really original name" Finn said grinning. The others groaned as they remembered the "Drizzle" debacle. "So I thought this song was appropriate. Puck?" Puck stood up grabbing his guitar and began to strum as Finn sang

_I'm still feelin the rain fall  
And bouncin off my skin  
How long do I have to wait for  
The sun to shine again  
Come on paint me the rainbows  
I can follow it  
I don't know where it'll take me  
But I like wonderin_

_Wherever you are_  
_Where will you be_  
_Are you the same or_  
_Dreamin after waitin only for me_  
_Waiting for love_  
_Waiting for the same or_  
_Dreamin on the other side_  
_Hoping no matter how far I'll find my way to you_  
_Followin a rainbow_

_I'm gonna stop in the middle_  
_Hang my feet off the edge_  
_I got no reason to worry_  
_I know I'll find the end_  
_That's where you'll be waiting_  
_I hope you don't forget_  
_That I wont quit till I find you_  
_No matter the risk_

_Wherever you are_  
_Where will you be_  
_Are you the same or_  
_Dreamin after waiting only for me_  
_Waiting for love_  
_Waiting for the same or_  
_Dreamin on the other side hoping that_  
_No matter how far I'll find my way to you_  
_Followin a rainbow_

_Stuck in my mind_  
_I'm wasting time_  
_I'm still on my own_  
_I never thought that I would find my way_  
_Into the light_  
_Dreamin to find_  
_Who ever you are_

_Wherever you are_  
_Where will you be_  
_Are you the same or_  
_Dreamin on the other side waiting for me_  
_Waiting for love_  
_Waiting for the same or_  
_Dreamin on the other side hoping that_  
_No matter how far I'll find my way to you_  
_Followin a rainbow_

_Ooohooohooohooooh yea yea yea..._  
_I know we're gonna find it_  
_I know we're gonna find it_  
_I'm never gonna let you go_  
_I know I'm gonna find you_  
_I know I'm gonna find you_  
_I wont let you go_

_Followin the rainbow_  
_Followin the rainbow_  
_Followin followin_  
_Followin the rainbow_  
_I'm followin a rainbow_

_Whoa whoa whoa..._

_Followin the rainbow_  
_Followin the rainbow_  
_Followin following_

Rachel giggled and shook her head as she clapped. Only Finn would suggest they name a child _Rainbow!_

But it turns out that wasn't the craziest name that was brought up… Jesse and Blaine were next to perform…

"But they aren't even members" Santana pointed out

"Hey, we consider ourselves _honorary members_" Blaine said looking mock offended

"We were your co coaches for a while" Jesse said with a shrug "and like Blaine said we are pretty much a part of this family too"

"So the song that we picked out is a personal favourite of mine" Blaine said with a sly grin

"Nerd" Jesse muttered under his breath

"I prefer Intellectually Badass – besides. You like it too!" Blaine protested

"Yeah, you got me addicted. I'm still mad at you for that!" Rachel and Kurt rolled their eyes at their boyfriend's banter

"Whatever" Blaine shrugged "Its an awesome song – and like Finn said original names are cool"

And without further ado Blaine grabbed his guitar and started strumming as Jesse sang

_Here I am face to face  
with a situation  
I never ever thought Id see_

_strange how a dress_  
_can take a mess_  
_and make her nothing less than_  
_beautiful to me_

_I feel like my eyes have been transfigured_  
_something deep inside has changed_  
_they've been open wide, but hold that trigger_  
_this could mean . Danger_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_with Hermione Granger_

_Everyone was in hysterics. Rachel knew Jesse was a Harry Potter fan but this was ridiculous…  
_  
_And then Blaine took the lead_

_WHAT? what the hell is this?  
You expect me to sing about her?  
don't care about her_

_it's just a little make up_  
_Draco, Wake up_  
_i'm mistaken_

_she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen_  
_now- because she's like a girl I've never seen_  
_don't know why- i'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_With Hermione Granger._

Blaine sang the last line with a wink at Kurt (who blushed)

_(Together)_

_I wanna let her know…_

_(Jesse)  
I feel so queazy_

_(Together)  
But I can't let it show_

_(Jesse)  
She'd laugh poor Weasley_

_Come on Ron_

_(Blaine)  
Draco_

_(Together)  
You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go_

_(Counterpart)_

_(Blaine)_

_WHAT? What the hell is this?_  
_I want to sing about her_  
_sing about her_

_I want to make up_  
_granger, wake up_  
_I've been mistaken_

_she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen_  
_now- because she's like a girl I've never seen_  
_don't know why- I'd ever be so mean, this could mean DANGER!_

_(Jesse)_

_here I am face to face_  
_with a situation_  
_i never thought Id see_

_strange how a dress_  
_can take a mess_  
_and make her nothing less than_  
_beautiful to me_

_I feel like my eyes have been transfigured_  
_something deep inside has changed_  
_they've been open wide, but hold that trigger_  
_this could mean . Danger_

_(TOGETHER)_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_  
_With Hermione Granger._  
_With Hermione Grander._  
_With Hermione Granger._  
_DANGER!_

"Okay…" Shelby said after the laughter died down "I don't understand what you want me to name my child…"

"Hermione, obviously, if it's a girl" Jesse said

"And Granger if it's a boy" Blaine said

"We'll consider it…" Mr. Schuester said leaving little doubt in his tone that they most definitely would not "Anyone else?"

"I've got something!" Artie put up his hand

"Great – let's here it!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically

Artie rolled himself to the front and whispered something to the band who nodded and began to play

_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one.  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?  
Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run.  
Gun it comin' off the line Sharona  
Never gonna stop, give it up.  
Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch  
of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

_Come a little closer huh, ah will ya huh._  
_Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona._  
_Keeping it a mystery gets to me_  
_Running down the length of my thighs, Sharona_  
_Never gonna stop, give it up. Such a dirty mind._  
_Always get it up for the touch_  
_of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona..._

_When you gonna give it to me, give it to me._  
_It is just a matter of time Sharona_  
_Is it just destiny, destiny?_  
_Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?_  
_Never gonna stop, give it up._  
_Such a dirty mind. Always get it up for the touch_  
_of the younger kind. My my my i yi woo. M M M My Sharona!_

At the end everyone was on their feet dancing along. They all gave Artie a huge clap when the song finished.

"I loved it!" Shelby exclaimed

"We'll_ definitely _consider that one" Mr. Schuester agreed. Jesse, Blaine and Finn scowled

"Can I go next, Mr. Schue?" An eager Sam asked.

"Sure" Mr. Schuester smiled

Sam stepped up as the others sat down. He whispered to the band who gave him strange looks but began to play anyway

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I?  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be gray  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I?_  
_Got out of bed at all_  
_The morning rain clouds up my window_  
_And I can't see at all_  
_And even if I could it'd all be gray_  
_But your picture on my wall_  
_It reminds me that it's not so bad_  
_It's not so bad_

_Dear Slim, I wrote you but you still ain't callin'_  
_I left my cell, my pager_  
_And my home phone at the bottom_  
_I sent two letters back in autumn_  
_You must not have got 'em_  
_It probably was a problem_  
_At the post office or somethin'_

_Sometimes I scribble addresses_  
_Too sloppy when I jot 'em_  
_But anyways fuck it_  
_What's been up man, how's your daughter?_  
_My girlfriend's pregnant too_  
_I'm out to be a father_  
_If I have a daughter, guess what I'm a call her?_  
_I'm a name her Bonnie_

_I read about your Uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry_  
_I had a friend kill himself over some bitch_  
_Who didn't want him_  
_I know you probably hear this everyday_  
_But I'm your biggest fan_  
_I even got the underground shit that you did with scam_

_I got a room full of your posters_  
_And your pictures man_  
_I like the shit you did with Ruckus too_  
_That shit was fat_  
_Anyways I hope you get this, man_  
_Hit me back just to chat_  
_Truly yours, your biggest fan_  
_This is Stan_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I?_  
_Got out of bed at all_  
_The morning rain clouds up my window_  
_And I can't see at all_  
_And even if I could it'd all be gray_  
_But your picture on my wall_  
_It reminds me that it's not so bad_  
_It's not so bad_

_Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote_  
_I hope you have the chance, I ain't mad_  
_I just think it's fucked up, you don't answer fans_  
_If you didn't want to talk to me_  
_Outside the concert you didn't have to_  
_But you could've signed an autograph for Matthew_  
_That's my little brother man_

_He's only 6 years old_  
_We waited in the blistering cold for you_  
_For 4 hours and you just said "No"_  
_That's pretty shitty man_  
_You're like his fuckin' idol_  
_He wants to be just like you man_  
_He likes you more than I do_

_I ain't that mad though I just don't like bein' lied to_  
_Remember when we met in Denver_  
_You said if I write to you, you would write back_  
_See I'm just like you in a way_  
_I never knew my father neither_  
_He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her_

_I can relate to what you're sayin' in your songs_  
_So when I have a shitty day_  
_I drift away and put 'em on_  
_Cause I don't really got shit else_  
_So that shit helps when I'm depressed_  
_I even got a tattoo_  
_With your name across the chest_

_Sometimes I even cut myself_  
_To see how much it bleeds?_  
_It's like Adrenaline_  
_The pain is such a sudden rush for me_  
_See everything you say is real_  
_And I respect you 'cause you tell it_  
_My girlfriend's jealous_  
_'Cause I talk about you 24/7_

_But she don't know you like_  
_I know you Slim, no one does_  
_She don't know what it was like?_  
_For people like us growing up_  
_You've gotta call me man_  
_I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose_  
_Sincerely yours, Stan_  
_P.S. We should be together too_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I?_  
_Got out of bed at all_  
_The morning rain clouds up my window_  
_And I can't see at all_  
_( From: . )_  
_And even if I could it'd all be gray_  
_But your picture on my wall_  
_It reminds me that it's not so bad_  
_It's not so bad_

_Dear Mister, I'm too good to call or write my fans_  
_This'll be the last package I ever send your ass_  
_It's been six months and still no word_  
_I don't deserve it?_  
_I know you got my last two letters_  
_I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect_

_So this is my cassette I'm sending you_  
_I hope you hear it_  
_I'm in the car right now_  
_I'm doing 90 on the freeway_  
_Hey Slim, I drink a fifth of vodka_  
_Ya dare me to drive?_

_You know this song by Phil Collins_  
_'From the air in the night'_  
_About that guy who could have saved_  
_That other guy from drowning?_  
_But didn't, then Phil saw it all_  
_Then at his show he found him_

_That's kinda how this is_  
_You could have rescued me from drowning_  
_Now it's too late_  
_I'm on a thousand downers, now I'm drowsy_

_And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call_  
_I hope you know_  
_I ripped all your pictures off the wall_  
_I loved you Slim, we could have been together_  
_Think about it, you ruined it now_

_I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it_  
_And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep_  
_And you scream about it_  
_I hope your conscious eats at you_  
_And you can't breathe without me_

_See Slim, "Shut up bitch!_  
_I'm trying to talk"_  
_Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screaming in the trunk_  
_But I didn't slit her throat I just tied her up_  
_See I ain't like you_  
_'Cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more_  
_And then she'll die too_

_Well gotta go_  
_I'm almost at the bridge now_  
_Oh shit! I forgot!_  
_How am I supposed to send this shit out?_

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I?_  
_Got out of bed at all_  
_The morning rain clouds up my window_  
_And I can't see at all_  
_And even if I could it'd all be gray_  
_But your picture on my wall_  
_It reminds me that it's not so bad_  
_It's not so bad_

_Dear Stan, I meant to write you sooner_  
_But I've just been busy_  
_You said your girlfriend's pregnant now_  
_How far along is she?_  
_Look I'm really flattered_  
_You would call your daughter that_  
_And here's an autograph for your brother_  
_I wrote it on your starter cap_

_I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show_  
_I must have missed you_  
_Don't think I did that shit intentionally_  
_Just to diss you_  
_And what's this shit you said about_  
_You like to cut your wrist too?_  
_I say that shit just clownin' dawg_  
_C'mon, how fucked up is you?_

_You got some issues Stan_  
_I think you need some counselin''_  
_To help your ass from bouncin' off the walls_  
_When you get down some_  
_And what's this shit about us_  
_Meant to be together?_  
_That type of shit'll make me not want us_  
_To meet each other_

_I really think you and your girlfriend_  
_Need each other_  
_Or maybe you just need to treat her better_  
_I hope you get to read this letter_  
_I just hope it reaches you in time_  
_Before you hurt yourself_  
_I think that you'll be doin' just fine_  
_If you'd relax a little_

_I'm glad I inspire you_  
_But Stan, why are you so mad?_  
_Try to understand_  
_That I do want you as a fan_  
_I just don't want you to do some crazy shit_  
_I seen this one shit on the news_  
_A couple weeks ago that made me sick_

_Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge_  
_And had his girlfriend in the trunk_  
_And she was pregnant with his kid_  
_And in the car they found a tape_  
_But it didn't say who it was to?_  
_Come to think about it_  
_His name was, it was you! Damn!_

After the song finished there was an uncomfortable silence. They all clapped quietly anyway

"Nice enthusiasm" Mr. Schuester said sounding unsure and Sam grinned before sitting down

"That was creepy" Rachel whispered to Jesse who nodded vigorously in agreement

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schuester asked. Puck got to his feet.

"Yeah, I've been working on something" Mr. Schue smiled in encouragement "Well, I helped name Beth, so I thought it'd be pretty awesome to help name this kid too. Uh, the song I picked is from Grease, yeah Rachel made me watch it when we went out…" Rachel wrinkled her nose at the memory and Jesse folded his arms "and Sandy was pretty hot, in the end, so in the hopes that your daughter is too." Puck tossed Brad a piece of sheet music. Puck leaned against the piano casually before singing

_Stranded at the drive-in  
Branded a fool  
What will they say Monday at school?_

_Sandy can't you see I'm in misery_  
_We made a start now were apart_  
_There's nothing left for me_  
_Love has flown all alone_  
_I sit and wonder why-yi-yi-yi_  
_Why, you left me oh Sandy_

_Oh Sandy baby someday when high-yi school is done_  
_Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one_  
_In heaven, forever and ever we will be_  
_Oh please say you'll stay oh Sandy_

_Sandy my darling you hurt me real bad_  
_You know it's true but baby you gotta believe me_  
_When I say I'm helpless without you_  
_Love has flown all alone_  
_I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi-yi_  
_Why, you left me oh Sandy_

_Sandy, Sandy, why-yi-yi-yi-yi_  
_Oh Sandy_

At the end everyone applauded him. Although he was doing a good job at hiding it they all knew his regrets in regards to giving up Beth. He appeared to be shaking back tears and when he sat down Quinn held his hand.

"Anyone else…" Mr. Schuester asked. Kurt stood up promptly

"Did you really think I'd miss this opportunity?" Kurt asked raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jesse asked curiously  
"He's wanted to sing this song forever" She said with an indulgent smile

Kurt took to the "stage" and didn't bother whispering to the accompaniment. Even they knew what was coming…

_Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?_

_Yeah, I could be wholesome_  
_I could be loathsome_  
_I guess I'm a little bit shy_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_  
_But all her looks were too sad_  
_So I tried a little Freddie_  
_I've gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown, I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you walk out the door!_

_How can I help it? How can I help it?_  
_How can I help what you think?_  
_Hello my baby, hello my baby_  
_Putting my life on the brink_

_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like yourself?_  
_Should I bend over?_  
_Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_  
_But all her looks were too sad_  
_So I tried a little Freddie_  
_I've gone identity mad!_

_I could be brown, I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Walk out the door!_

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey!_  
_But you only want what everybody else_  
_Says you should want, you should want_

_I could be brown, I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Walk out the door!_

_I could be brown, I could be blue_  
_I could be violet sky_  
_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_  
_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_  
_Gotta be everything more_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Why don't you like me?_  
_Walk out the door!_

At theend of the song Rachel was first on her feet in standing ovation. She and Mercedes rushed over to hug their best friend.

"That was amazing!" They cried. Kurt turned to Shelby  
"What did you think?" He asked her  
"I loved it" She grinned and everyone cheered  
"Is that everyone?" Will asked  
"Please! No more!" Shelby chuckled "I think we have enough names!"

"Just one more" Mercedes said with a grin, standing up. "Do I even need to tell you what song?" She asked Brad who shook his head. Rachel wondered if she and Brad exchanged sheet music before class or something, because he seemed to always know what she would be singing.

_She was lost in so many different ways__  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of god go high_

_I found heaven on earth  
You were my last my first  
And then i hear this voice inside  
Ave maria_

_I've been alone when i'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But i still go home knowing that i've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down _

_You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing ave maria _

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While your busy making plans_

_Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands baby you got to understand  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last my first  
And then i hear this voice inside  
Ave maria ave maria ave maria_

When Mercedes finished, Rachel wasn't the only one wiping away tears. Mercedes voice never failed to impress. Rachel joined her friend in front of the class and gave her a big hug. When she went away to college there was no way she was going to lose Cedes. She was her best friend, and if she wasn't able to name her little sister, she hoped that Mercedes would.


	42. Those You've Known

**A/N: We've made it. Finally. The last chapter of Taking Chances... **

**I'd like to firstly, thank everybody who has read/reviewed/story alerted/favourited this story, and followed Rachel and Jesse on their epic journey. I'd like to continue, but I think they've had their fair share of drama for one story. Maybe one day I'll do a sequal, but I think I need a break from this story!**

**Thanks for reading :):) Enjoy - THE EPILOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee and it's characters are property of Fox/RM. The song Those You've Known, is from Spring Awakening (unfortunately not mine either).**

**Happy Reading - xxPoppy :):)**

Rachel tugged her black shawl around her frail shoulders a little tighter as she shivered in the morning mist. Light raindrops tickled her increasingly pale complexion as she stared up at the looming clouds above. She felt a hand grab her own through her soft velvet gloves. The long and talented fingers that were so familiar gave a squeeze in an attempt of comfort. Rachel sighed and used her free hand to tuck a loose strand of brown hair back behind her ear.

_Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
All alone  
They linger till they find you_

"I think its time" Jesse, the possessor of those familiar fingers, whispered beside her, his gentle voice choking on pent up emotion. Rachel nodded. Words wouldn't come. Together, they moved across the field towards the black plastic seats lining the grass in neat rows. She sank into a chair in the front row and Jesse sat beside her. The occupant of the seat beside her tossed his funeral chic scarf back across his delicate neck before putting a surprisingly muscular arm around her waist, and leaning into her. Rachel leant her head on Kurt's neck, grateful for his support. She could see his boyfriend beside him, holding Kurt's other hand, staring into the distance, a jaunty black hat on his gelled hair.

_Without them  
The world grows dark around you  
And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

Rachel couldn't watch the ceremony. It was too painful. She instead stared at the flock of ravens on the nearby tree who were crowing eerily. Rachel wondered if they effected by the emotional atmosphere too.

_Those you've pained  
May carry that still with them  
All the same  
They whisper: "All forgiven."_

As the ceremony came to a close they were all called to come and lay a rose on the small grave. Their weren't many attendants for the funeral, only Shelby and Will's family and close friends. When it was Rachel's turn to lay a rose she had to rely on Jesse to pull her forward. She felt so weak.

_Still your heart says  
The shadows bring the starlight  
And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night_

Before laying down the blue rose she placed a small kiss on the petals before dropping it on the grave. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she read the tombstone

**Here Lies Belle Rainbow Schuester**

**Not a day of life, yet already a beloved daughter, sister and friend**

**RIP**

And below read the date of her birth, which was the same as the date of her death. Rachel turned away from the tombstone, unable to stare any longer. As she walked back to her seat she passed her mother and step father, both wearing heavy clothes of black and wearing masks of despair. Mr. Schuester looked helpless and Shelby just looked empty. And broken.

_Though you know  
You've left them far behind  
You walk on by yourself, and not with them  
Still you know  
They will fill your heart and mind  
When they say there's a way through this_

Rachel fought the urge to reach out to them and simply sat back down in her chair waiting to hear their dismissal. When it came she was one of the first out of her chair and before anyone could say anything she fled back up the cobblestone path into the forest on the far side of the Jewish church.

_When the northern wind blows  
The sorrows your heart holds  
There are those who still know –  
They're still home  
We're still home_

Rachel ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She was so deep in the forest she couldn't see the light at the end she came from. She sank to the ground against a large oak tree. She grabbed a stick from nearby and embedded on the ground

_Belle_

The tears came hard and fast now. For the past week she had felt like she couldn't cry. It wasn't real. But now it was. So, so real, and painful. Her heart felt sore, like it was bleeding. She felt like she was drowing in her own tears.

_Those you've known  
And lost, still walk behind you  
All alone  
Their song still seems to find you_

As she wept she didn't notice a tall figure approaching. But when the inconspicuous person stepped on the same twig she had used to draw Belle's name in the earth, the sharp sound of the stick snapping caught her attention and she looked up to see…

_They call you  
As if you knew their longing  
They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_

"Finn?" Rachel whispered, her voice raspy and thick  
"Rachel…" Finn said, looking mighty uncomfortable and slightly frightened. He sank into the dirt next to her, no doubt ruining the respectable black suit he had donned for the occasion "I brought you this" He stuck out a bottle of water "I didn't have a glass on me, but I thought this might do" Rachel nodded her eyes wide  
"You remembered" She said clearing her throat, hating the croaky sound her words were produciong. Finn shrugged  
"Of course I did. Now drink up" Rachel complied, unscrewing the lid and downing most of the cool, clear liquid.  
"Thanks" She said wiping her mouth  
"You know Rach, even when you cry you are still beautiful" Rachel looked up at him, surprised  
"What…?" She breathed  
"I know it hurt you when I slept with Santana, because you thought it was because she was prettier than you. The truth is that no one is. You are way prettier than Quinn or Santana or any other girl I've ever met. I slept with Santana the first time because she said it would make you jealous and the second time because I was jealous. I could see you still had feelings for Jesse, no matter what I did. So I wanted to make you hurt the way I was hurt" Rachel went to interrupt but Finn cut her off "I know it was stupid. I was stupid, and our relationship was a mess. I messed it up. I was a real jerk, and I realised I never really apologised fully. So Rach, I am so sorry and I know its too late because you are in love with Jesse or whatever but I want us to be friends, no more awkwardness, no more hurt or anger"  
"I'd like that" She said. Finn breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I'm really sorry about Beth…" Finn mumbled. Rachel felt tears spring to her eyes again. Finn looked startled  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Finn said uncomfortably  
"No, I'm sorry" Rachel said attempting to wipe away her tears. But she couldn't hold them back.

_All alone  
But still I hear their yearning  
Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning  
_

"Rachel!" Rachel heard Jesse's name yelling out through the bushes "Rachel – where are you?"  
"Jesse" Rachel called back "I'm in here!" Suddenly Jesse appeared from behind a tree and he ran over to them, enveloping Rachel in a giant hug  
"Don't scare me like that" He whispered angrily in her ear "You had me worried sick – I thought you'd gotten lost"  
"I just needed time to think…" As he pulled back, Rachel could see the distress in Jesse's face. Rachel ran a hand over his smooth features  
"I know" He whispered "But after everything that happened… I don't want to lose you" Rachel nodded understanding. Now she understood why Finn had come to apologise. He didn't want to lose her from his life.

_The stars too  
They tell of spring returning –  
And summer with another wind that no one yet has known_

"Are you ready to go back?" Jesse asked Rachel, completely ignoring Finn.  
"I think so" Rachel said, allowing Jesse to pull her to her feet. She dusted off her black clothes.  
"Okay" Jesse said taking her arm.  
"I'll see you later Finn" Finn shot her a weak smile. As she and Jesse walked back thorugh the forest she turned over her shoulder and mouthed a thank you. Finn nodded and smiled.

_Still you known  
There's so much more to find –  
Another dream, another love you'll hold  
Still you know  
To trust your own true mind  
On your way – you are not alone  
There are those who still know_

"What did Hudson want? Jesse asked  
"He wanted to apologise. About everything" Rachel said. Jesse snorted.  
"A bit late for that" He said  
"I forgive him… time is too precious to hold grudges" Rachel whispered. Jesse sighed and squeezed her hand.  
"I still love you… no matter what Rach, no matter who you forgive no matter what happens, I will always love you." Rachel nodded holding Jesse's hand tight

_Now they'll walk on my arm through the distant night  
And I won't let them stray from my heart  
Through the wind, through the dark, through the winter light  
I will read all their dreams to the stars  
I'll walk now with them  
I'll call on their names  
I'll see their thoughts are known  
_

When she reached the church a distressed Shelby ran to Rachel as soon as she appeared.  
"Don't ever run off like that again" She scolded holding her in her arms. Rachel nodded, pressing her face into Shelby's warm shoulder.  
"I'm sorry mom" She whispered

_They walk with my heart  
Not gone  
And I'll never let them go  
Not gone  
I'll never let them go  
I'll never let them go  
You watch me  
Just watch me  
I'm calling  
I'm calling  
And one day all will know…_

111

Dammit, Rachel thought as the blinding white room came into focus. Damn her and her overactive and creative subconscious. Why did her nightmares have to be so _life like?_

She shook it off, trying to rid herself of the dream. She pulled her legs up on the chair, hugging her knees her knees as she sat curled up in one of the orange plastic chairs in the waiting room. She hated hospitals. Everything was too quiet, and you could just tell that in rooms everywhere people were dying and people were having their hearts shattered by the passing of a beloved one. She'd tried to pass the time by sleeping, but that hadn't worked…

"What's the matter?" Jesse asked her, sitting in the plastic chair beside her, passing her a coffee. "You look like we're at a funeral or something." Rachel winced. "What?"

"Bad dream." She cleared her throat, her voice still a little croaky.

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked, now concerned.

"Fine." Rachel said shortly. She sighed. She couldn't take this out on Jesse. "Just worried..."

"You heard the doctors," Jesse said softly "it's all going along even better than they'd hoped. She'll be fine, Rach. I know it." He insisted. Rachel nodded, and tried to make herself believe it.

"Miss Berry, Mr St James?" A doctor poked his head out of Shelby's door. Rachel and Jesse stood up straight away. "Mrs Schuester is ready to see you."

"Is she okay?" Rachel demanded. The doctor grinned.

"I'll let her tell you that…"

Rachel pushed past the doctor into the room, where Mr Schuester was towering over the small hospital bed, where Shelby was lying, cradling a little creature in her arms…

"Ohmygosh she's so cute!" Rachel squealed. Shelby giggled.

"Just like her name." Shelby said proudly. Rachel's mouth dropped.

"You did not call her Rainbow."

It was just like her nightmare…

"No." Shelby said with a laugh. "We decided to call her Belle." Rachel sighed in relief and beamed with pride. "We thought we may as well allow the godmother to name her niece." Rachel's eyes widened.

"I'm the godmother!" She cried. Shelby and Will chuckled.

"And Jesse is the godfather." Shelby said. Will and Jesse shook hands.

"What's the middle name?" Rachel asked.

"Grace." Will said. Jesse grinned.

"Kurt will like that." He said. Rachel nodded.

"I have to get a picture for him – Jesse, Mr Schue, get over here." Chuckling, the men complied and put their arms around their three girls. Rachel snapped a photo with her Iphone, and promptly sent it to Kurt and the others, informing them about the choice of the name.

222

Later that night, Will, Rachel and Jesse had gone out to get some food to bring back to Shelby. Rachel couldn't help but stare at all the farmiliar Ohio sights. It was the first time she had been back since leaving for New York at the start of the school year.

She was doing really well at college. She loved it at Julliard, and in New York. Everything was so big and bright – she felt like she was already living her dream.

She and Mercedes caught up in their favourite coffee shop every week, but the others she didn't see as often. She was glad that Jesse had Blaine and Kurt to hang out with in California, but she missed the three of them immensely. She didn't know where she would be wihtouth their weekly skype chats, their daily texts, and emails.

"Do you miss it?" Mr Schuester asked her. Glancing around her home town, she realised that she did in fact miss it – something she wasn't expecting, especially since her goal in life, as long as she could remember, was to escape the confining streets of Lima. But yes, she did miss it. She had no regrets about leaving, but she grew up here. It was a part of her.

"Yeah." Rachel admitted "I do. But I wouldn't change a thing." As Jesse grabbed her hand and squeezed it, she realised how true that was.

Her high school years had been filled with romances, heartbreak, drama, gossip; bullying and she spent so many days wishing that things were different.

But now, looking back, if she hadn't been through all that she wouldn't be where she was now. A mature (minus her fashion sense) eighteen year old girl, with amazing family, supportive friends, the best boyfriend in the world, a position in one of the most elite art schools in the world, and a promising future.

When she was younger, she thought that when she was eighteen she'd be wanting to forget about the past. But now, she realised that if she had, she would have lost so much; Shelby, Beth, Jesse…

In the end, it really had been the one thing to push her forward.

Yep. She wouldn't change a thing.


	43. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys :):) I know this story finished a while back, but I'd like to give one last big thank you to everyone who read. I'm actually currently writing a sequel that will begin in Rachel's second semester of college, and would just like to give you guys the heads up. I'll post another chapter to let you guys know when it's going up.**

**For anyone who is curious, here's the entire list of songs that were used in this story XD love you all xxxxxx**

**Taking Chances Soundtrack:**

Faded White Dress, Amy Meredith – Warblers (Sectionals)

Barbra Ann, Beach Boys – Warblers (Sectionals)

Leavin, Jesse McArtney – Warblers (Sectionals)

SOS, ABBA – Rachel and Finn (Sectionals)

Take A Chance On Me, ABBA – Puck (Sectionals)

Thank You For The Music, ABBA – Mercedes and Artie (Sectionals)

Pyramid, Charice – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

All That Jazz, Cast of Chicago – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

The Show Must Go On, Queen – Vocal Adrenaline (Sectionals)

Dawn, Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack – Jesse (instrumental)

I Believe, Cast of Spring Awakening – New Directions (Regionals)

Purple Rain, Prince – Rachel and Finn (Regionals)

Firework, Katy Perry – New Directions (Regionals)

Dirty Diana, Michael Jackson – Rachel

The Way You Make Me Feel, Michael Jackson – Mike

Billie Jean, Michael Jackson – Finn

ABC, Michael Jackson – Artie

Smooth Criminal, Michael Jackson – Puck

Don't Stop Till You Get Enough, Michael Jackson – Quinn, Brittany and Santana

Man In The Mirror, Michael Jackson – Artie

Wanna Be Startin Something, Michael Jackson – Tina

Black or White, Michael Jackson – Kurt and Mercedes

That's What Friends Are For, Someone – Mercedes

You Make Me Feel, Aretha Franklin – Mercedes (Nationals)

Only Hope, Mandy Moore – Kurt (Nationals)

Astonishing, Cast of Little Women – Rachel (Nationals)

Halo, Sam Tsui – New Directions

Faithfully, Journey – Rachel

Without Love, Cast of Hairspray – Rachel and Jesse

Somenody To Love, Queen – New Directions (Nationals)

Don't Stop Believing, Journey – New Directions (Nationals)

Airoplanes, BOB – Artie and Rachel

Belle, Cast of Beauty and the Beast – Rachel

Rainbow, Colbie Calliat – Finn

Granger Danger, Cast of A Very Potter Musical – Jesse and Blaine

My Sharona, Someone – Artie

Stan, Eminem – Sam

Grace Kelly, Mika – Kurt

Ave Maria, Beyonce – Mercedes

Those You've Known, Cast of Spring Awakening – Rachel (I guess)


End file.
